


Лжецы и клятвопреступники

by Rendomski



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Dark, Drama, Gen, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: Ричард преуспевает в своём начинании. Но не все готовы с этим смириться.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Цитаты из трагедии «Макбет» У. Шекспира даны в переводе М. Лозинского, кроме первого эпиграфа в переводе А.Радловой.  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды "Хеллсинга".

_Сын: И все, кто клянется и лжет, должны быть повешены?  
Леди Макдуф: Все.  
Сын: А кто должен их вешать?  
Леди Макдуф: Честные люди.  
Сын: Тогда лжецы и клятвопреступники — дураки. Потому что лжецов и клятвопреступников достаточно, чтобы поколотить честных людей и перевешать их._  
У. Шекспир «Макбет» 

### 1.

_А все же, чтоб верней была порука,  
Возьму с судьбы залог: ты жить не будешь;  
И бледный страх я назову лжецом  
И буду спать назло громам._

____

Поиски увенчались успехом на третьи сутки, в ночь перед намеченными похоронами Артура, когда нервы Ричарда были уже на пределе. Бледный страх вспархивал к горлу и колотился перепуганной птицей, будто по истечении срока покойник должен был позвать нарушившего обещание брата за собой. Ричард и его подручные систематически прочесали особняк дюйм за дюймом, с крыши до первого подземного этажа — Интегра как сквозь землю провалилась. «Сквозь землю» оставался единственным вероятным вариантом. Девчонка не могла удрать: камеры слежения охватывали всю прилегающую территорию и часть фасада. Раз она едва не попалась, когда собиралась перелезть через перила балкона на втором этаже, но, хотя Ричард немедля примчался на место, успела исчезнуть снова. Время до похорон, до возвращения в особняк отпущенных на три дня сотрудников организации и домашней прислуги истекало. Уставший как собака, готовый в любую минуту сорваться Ричард в приступе паранойи косился даже на потолок: вдруг упрямая тренированная чертовка и впрямь наловчилась зависать, уцепившись за лепнину, там, где никому не придёт в голову её высматривать?  
Но если не наверху, то оставалось только внизу. Подземные этажи особняка уходили вглубь едва ли не ниже, чем основное здание — ввысь. Ричард избегал соваться туда до последнего. Помещения ниже первого, обычного подвала не использовались десятилетиями и практически не отпирались. Обнаруженный в личном сейфе Артура ключ с трудом провернулся в замке, и поисковую партию встретил затхлый пыльный воздух, подтверждая, что ни единая живая душа давно не отпирала эту дверь. Разве что сюда вёл не один вход, просто Артур не удосужился осведомить брата — о подобной забывчивости Ричард старался не думать. Мало ли что Артур, в таком случае, ещё мог «забыть»: потайной подземный ход, к примеру, давно выведший Интегру на свободу?..  
Удача заставила их как следует поблуждать по подземному лабиринту, но под конец смилостивилась. На самом нижнем уровне, в коридоре, ведущем к старым законсервированным помещениям Института Хеллсинга, беглянку настигли. Взгляд, как на охоте, моментально уловил движение, выхватил светлую фигуру, в панике метнувшуюся прочь. Эхом рассыпался топоток пустившейся бежать девчонки, тут же перебился тяжёлой мужской рысью и нетерпеливыми окликами. Азарт погони горячим, бодрящим толчком ударил в голову. Интегру обогнали в считанные секунды, окружили, вынудили вжаться в стену, и впервые за три дня дядя и племянница, переводя дух, уставились друг на друга с взаимной ненавистью.  
От примерной аккуратной девочки за три дня пряток и преследования не осталось и следа. Все они, Хеллсинги, в экстремальных обстоятельствах быстро сбрасывали с себя лоск цивилизованности. Растрёпанная, по уши в пыли и грязи после ночёвок в подвале — беспризорники в наши благие дни до такого состояния не доходят, — сквозь перекосившиеся очки Интегра сверкнула на преследователей злыми глазищами. Точь в точь, как третьего дня зыркнула на попытавшегося взять все хлопоты на себя Ричарда, нахмурилась со старательной детской серьёзностью и процедила: «Ценю вашу заботу, дядя, но глава семьи теперь я». Так Ричард понял, что это конец. Что у Артура перед смертью совсем ум за разум зашёл: доверить «Хеллсинг», дело их семьи, сопливой девчонке. Что девчонка не станет слушать никого и более чем готова выполнить последнюю волю отца, слепо уверенная, будто способна перенять управление «Хеллсингом». А закадычные приятели Артура из Совета Круглого стола и рады будут возможности подмять утратившую сильного руководителя организацию под себя. Только через мой труп, упрямо решил Ричард — и тяжело дышащая сквозь стиснутые зубы его племянница, сжимавшая мелкие, но твёрдые, как орех, кулачки, явно была преисполнена той же родственной решимости:  
— Дядя, почему? Вы настолько меня ненавидите? И думаете, вы достойны управлять «Хеллсингом»?  
Ричард ударил её, вложив в удар всю нервотрёпку, весь скопившийся за последние дни страх не успеть вовремя. Он желал ощутить под кулаком хруст тонкой кости, увидеть выплёвываемые с кровью зубы, — но Интегра успела уйти в сторону и хотя, потеряв равновесие, неловко завалилась на бок, жёсткий удар прошёл вскользь.  
— «Хеллсинг» — не игрушка для детских ручек.  
Ни Леннокс, ни Ангус, ни кто-либо другой из его людей не тронулся на помощь девчонке. Однако повисшие в воздухе запоздалые испуг, сомнение, желание отступить и не ввязываться в эту тёмную историю не остались для Ричарда незамеченными. Легко было решиться на заговор, когда устранение Интегры Хеллсинг было лишь теорией, частью плана, когда в преступлении, возможно, не пришлось бы принимать непосредственное участие. Ричард поставил их перед выбором: или они сообща устраняют девчонку, инсценируют самоубийство и берут в свои руки организацию, играющую жизненно важную роль в безопасности Британии, или смиряются со своим второстепенным положением в «Хеллсинге». В последнем случае у заинтересованных лиц не займёт много времени оттеснить Ричарда от участия в управлении организацией, а его помощников одного за другим перевести в какие-нибудь захолустные конторы, занимающиеся мелкой работой для Совета Круглого стола (о полной свободе после стажа в «Хеллсинге» речи, безусловно, быть не могло). В тот момент выбор был ясен; сейчас прежнюю ясность смущало зрелище белобрысой угловатой девчонки, пытающейся подняться на ноги. Того и гляди, кто-то один захочет пойти на попятный и потянет за собой остальных...  
Ричард поднял пистолет. Самый безопасный способ совершить убийство при свидетелях — сделать свидетелей соучастниками. Приказать всем, каждому сделать по выстрелу, всех на равных повязать круговой порукой. Или же, наоборот, решительно сделать всё самое главное лично, упрочить авторитет человека слова и действия, чтобы ни у кого впредь и мысли не возникло перечить ему. И либо это подействует, раз и навсегда, либо спасовавшие соратники все скопом его и выдадут.  
Прибегать к запугиванию Ричард не слишком любил, хотя при желании умел произвести грозное впечатление. Как и его отец, врач, лишь в крайних случаях прибегал к сильнодействующим препаратам на грани яда и лекарства, так и Ричард старался не злоупотреблять устрашением и насилием — за исключением случаев, когда другого выхода не представлял. Не отводя взгляда от пистолета, Интегра вжалась спиной в старую каменную кладку стены, не испуганно: страх, видимо, перегорел в ней за три дня игры в прятки со смертью. Нет, она глядела с ненавистью, вжималась в стену, будто искала сзади пространство для разбега, броска вперёд, — и Ричард выстрелил, предупреждая нападение, но, проклятие, рука дрогнула, рука меткого стрелка, охотника на вампиров. Он позорнейше промахнулся на расстоянии, где невозможно было промахнуться, вместо сердца пуля лишь задела плечо девчонки, крик боли прокатился по коридору, словно падая в глубокий колодец, но у Ричарда в ушах стоял другой крик, ликующий вопль стервятников и трусов: «Акела промахнулся!».  
Обратного пути не было. Ричарда прошиб холодный пот, срочно требовалось сделать вид, будто так всё и было задумано.  
— Дальше, — сообщил он не столько держащейся за раненое плечо Интегре, подрастерявшей боевой пыл, сколько окружающим трусам и без пяти минут отступникам, — очередь твоего уха. Должен же я хоть как-то вознаградить себя за усердие? Или ты думала, Интегра, что умрёшь быстро и безболезненно?  
Следующий выстрел дался легче. Запах крови бьёт в голову, заставляет хохотать, как навеселе, даже утончённых светских дам и, тем более, застит взор разгорячённым погоней мужчинам. Вопреки обещанию, надолго Ричарда не хватило, но большего и не требовалось. Никто теперь не смел подозревать его в недостатке решимости, в готовности отступить перед осуждающим детским взглядом. Нет, соратники с искренним ужасом и тщательно скрываемым облегчением поверили, что он, в конце концов, окончил мытарства девчонки просто потому что та слишком, раздражающе громко кричала; и в не сдерживаемом более гордостью крике был и страх, и отчаяние, и дикая животная боль.  
Это было понятно и простительно. Всё-таки Интегре Хеллсинг не было и тринадцати лет.

____


	2. Chapter 2

_Подлинные страхи  
Слабей, чем ужасы воображенья:  
Мне самый призрак этого убийства  
Так потрясает строй души, что разум  
Удушен грезами и поглощен  
Несуществующим._  
  
— Я же сказал тебе не спускать глаз с этого человека.  
— Сэр Хью... — мягко начал Уолтер, будто собираясь упрекнуть собеседника в поспешных необоснованных обвинениях, но сегодня Хью Айлендз не был настроен упражняться в вежливых намёках:  
— Артур доверял тебе. Я думал, на тебя можно положиться. Я доверял тебе.  
Оба знали, что сказанное не вполне соответствует правде. Хью Айлендз не доверял никому. Но обоим было понятно, что подразумевал он под словами «доверял» в обоих случаях.  
— Сэр, произошедшее несчастье стало неожиданностью для всех.  
«Несчастье». Айлендз всерьёз опасался, что утратит остатки самообладания, если у Уолтера достанет наглости сказать ему в лицо ещё и «самоубийство».  
На первый взгляд, всё свидетельствовало о том, что двенадцатилетняя дочь Артура Хеллсинга покончила с собой, сбросившись с крыши особняка в ночь перед намеченными похоронами отца: рассказ потрясённого удвоившейся трагедией Ричарда, показания шокированных служащих, заключение, выписанное врачом «Хеллсинга». Отказ Ричарда Хеллсинга передать тело девочки на независимую судмедэкспертизу без труда обосновывался доверием к профессионализму доктора Тревильяна и нежеланием затягивать печальные семейные дела. Ричард и так отложил похороны брата, выразив желание предать его тело земле вместе с телом ушедшей следом дочери. Никому не хотелось вынуждать убитого горем родственника откладывать всё ещё раз единственно из-за дополнительной экспертизы, которая представлялась пустой формальностью.  
Но для Айлендза и менее подозрительных обстоятельств было бы достаточно,чтобы приглядеться к безупречной в своём трагизме картине пристальнее. Артур, положив руку на сердце, любви к брату испытывал больше, чем доверия, а уж Хью и подавно не подпустил бы того к делам «Хеллсинга» за версту, будь его воля. Слишком уж авантюрной личностью был Ричард Хеллсинг в молодости и слишком остепенившейся казался в зрелые годы. Наследство, титул, положение главы семьи Хеллсингов представляли собой немалое искушение, пускай подобные мотивы и наводили на мысль об экзальтированном романе. Обстоятельства «несчастья» с Интегрой, хотя и объяснимые скорбью после потери единственного родителя, вызвали бы вопросы даже у самого благодушного провинциального полицейского — если бы полиции не был заказан ход в дома членов Совета Круглого стола.  
Малолетнюю дочь старого друга Айлендз знал не слишком хорошо; было поздно корить себя за упущение. Но если и отбросить девять десятых россказней Артура, как слепую восторженную любовь престарелого отца к поздней дочери, скрасившей последние годы его жизни, не складывалось образа истеричного подростка, готового пренебречь всем: чувствами близких, долгом, тягой к жизни — и покончить с собой под наплывом чрезмерных переживаний. Впрочем, чужая душа — потёмки, и преждевременно навязывать свои опасения Айлендз не стал никому. Он не стал тревожить без необходимости Ричарда, сочтя, что, если тот невиновен, то пользы от расспросов не будет никакой, а вред очевиден; если же тот правда замешан в преступлении, то поспешные расспросы только насторожат его и заставят тщательнее замести следы. Поэтому Айлендз ограничился тем, что без лишних слов на похоронах пронаблюдал за последним оставшимся в живых членом злосчастной семьи, чей скорбный растерянный взгляд и многодневная щетина на щеках вызывали растроганно-сочувственный шёпот со стороны дам помоложе и осуждающе-сочувственный — со стороны чопорных матрон. После похорон Айлендз отдал распоряжение той же ночью, не откладывая, тайком эксгумировать тело нежданной покойницы и провести экспертизу. На результаты он рассчитывал не раньше утра, поэтому глубокой ночью впившийся в висок зуммер был неожиданностью. Айлендз сонно полуразборчиво велел, чтобы подождали, машинально нажал кнопку, переводя звонок в кабинет, и сел на краю кровати. Тянущая вниз липкая паутина дрёмы живо подбросила образ Артура, который точно так же сидел на краю могильной плиты, свесив босые ноги в запачканных землёй пижамных штанах. «Совсем с ума посходили. Шуток не понимаете», — сердито заявил он, подразумевая, безусловно, что смерть его была всего лишь идиотским розыгрышем. Хью дёрнулся, просыпаясь от острого осознания, что имеет дело с Хеллсингами и что с Хайгейтского кладбища ему посреди ночи явно не просто так позвонили. Мало ли что там обнаружили: пустой гроб, восставших из мёртвых обитателей или чёрную мессу, на которую слетелась вся недобитая нечисть Островов? Айлендз привычно ступил на пол босиком, стараясь не потревожить Розамунду, а Розамунда так же привычно пробормотала в полусне: «Надень шлёпанцы». Пошатываясь ещё со сна и на ходу нащупывая концы пояса халата, Айлендз перебрался в кабинет и поднял трубку.  
— Что происходит, докладывайте.  
Возглавлявший ночную операцию агент не сообщил ему, однако, ни о чём сверхъестественном. На кладбище скрытно дежурят люди из «Хеллсинга», всего лишь доложил он.   
— Люди из секьюрити, не из военных частей. Мы перехватили их переговоры. Кое-кто волновался, что против вампиров они не тренированы, и главный открытым текстом сообщил: караулим от людей, не от нежити. Более того, невдалеке обнаружены два автомобиля, один зарегистрирован на Кэтнеса, замначальника охраны.  
Кэтнес. Один из нескольких человек, которым Ричард позволил остаться особняке в дни якобы траура по Артуру.  
— Прикажете обезвредить, сэр?  
Окончательно возвратившийся в явь Айлендз велел свернуть операцию. Его зазнобило, едва он положил трубку. Тепло, уют, сонливость остались за тихо притворённой дверью спальни. А здесь перед глазами стояла свежая могила, которую не было срочной необходимости тревожить. Ричард Хеллсинг чересчур рьяно для убитого горем последнего члена семьи Хеллсинг не желал, чтобы кто-либо добрался до тела его племянницы. Кто-либо из людей, причём. И этой находки было достаточно, чтобы головоломка сложилась окончательно, чтобы с уверенностью заявить: в одной из двенадцати правящих семей Британии совершено убийство. В семье, от которой в живых оставался лишь один человек, и лишь его кровь, кровь вероятного преступника, запечатывала гибельное оружие.  
Необходимо было собрать всю возможную информацию, задействовать все тянущиеся вглубь организации ниточки, прежде чем приступить к действиям, чем Айлендз ныне и занимался.  
— Ты видел тело девочки?  
Уолтер глянул на него с вежливым недоумением.  
— Тело обнаружила прислуга с кухни, сэр. Они первыми рано утром вернулись в особняк. Мисс Интегра упала на край площадки, возле розовых кустов. Я видел место происшествия уже после того, как тело унесли. Не самое воодушевляющее зрелище. Крови было довольно много, белые розы и то оказались забрызганы...  
При желании Уолтер мог бы и искуснее увернуться от ответа на неудобный вопрос, был убеждён Айлендз.  
— Но видел ли ты тело Интегры сам, лично?  
— Мистер Ричард не позволил никому, кроме врача и доверенного персонала, участвовать в осмотре и в подготовке к погребению.  
— Уолтер. Я не спрашиваю, что позволил или не позволил тебе мистер Ричард. Я задал простой вопрос: видел ли ты тело Интегры или нет?  
— Да, сэр, видел.  
Айлендз уставился на Уолтера поверх сложенных вместе кончиков пальцев. В преданности дворецкого Артуру Хеллсингу и его организации сомневаться не приходилось. Вот только была ли верность Уолтера адресована человеку или семье, имени или фамилии? И чью сторону, Артура и назначенной им наследницы или Ричарда, последнего члена семьи, Уолтер был намерен принять теперь?  
— Заметил ли ты что-либо, что указывало бы на то, что смерть Интегры — не просто самоубийство одержимой горем девочки?  
От него не укрылся ответный взгляд, искра оценивающего интереса, почти незаметная под налётом вежливой покорности.  
— Я видел на теле мисс Интегры следы огнестрельных ранений.  
Айлендз резко, яростно втянул воздух. Он ожидал чего-нибудь более субтильного: синяка от стиснувших запястье мужских пальцев, следа от врезавшихся наручников, остатков чужой кожи и крови под ногтями — но, нет, такого вопиющего свидетельства преступления он не ожидал.  
— Интегру перед тем, как сбросить с крыши, застрелили?  
— Не думаю, что мистер Ричард стрелял в мёртвое тело уже после падения. Он не выглядит настолько неадекватным.  
Мистер Ричард. Хорошо. Не пришлось называть это имя самому.  
Запястье защекотал вибрацией наручный таймер. Время приёма лекарств. Звуковой сигнал был отключен: Айлендзу не улыбалось регулярно напоминать окружающим, что старость — не радость. Однако Уолтер едва заметно насторожился, бросил на секунду взгляд вниз, на сложенные кончик к кончику пальцы, заставив Айлендза раздражённо пошевелиться. Пальцы соскользнули, пришлось переплести их без особой надежды на то, что жест не выдаст собеседнику внутреннего разлада.  
— Я же велел тебе не спускать глаз с этого человека.  
— Мистер Ричард отпустил на три дня весь работающий в особняке персонал, за исключением Леннокса, своего личного помощника, и ещё нескольких человек. Он заявил, что хотел бы провести первые дни после кончины брата наедине с племянницей, в узком семейном кругу. Кроме того, на меня были возложены все хлопоты по организации похорон. Да и разве кто-нибудь мог ожидать, что он решится на такой радикальный шаг?  
— Нет, — вынужден был признать Айлендз, — никто.  
Правая рука невольно потянула за пальцы левой. Узловатые суставы, оглашавшие когда-то эту вредную привычку звонким щёлканием, отозвались лишь вялой болью. Старение есть процесс постепенного перехода вредных привычек в разряд роскоши. Хью с годами отучился от всех вредных привычек, кроме одной, самой зато вредной для здоровья и спокойствия: привычки вмешиваться в чужие дела. И той он упустил повод злоупотребить с пользой. Пошёл на поводу у чёртова умирающего маразматика, который вытянул из него обещание «приглядывать вполглаза, но не совать носа». А теперь придётся влезть всеми четырьмя, и не Артуру упрекать его в нарушении данного слова.  
— По закону его следовало бы отдать под трибунал.  
— Сэр, позволю себе напомнить вам, что Ричард Хеллсинг ныне является единственным здравствующим членом семьи Хеллсинг и хозяином чудовища.  
Айлендз скривился, будто горло оцарапала мелкая рыбная кость.  
— Поэтому я и говорю: «Следовало бы». Ты не знаешь, Артур в итоге посвятил его в тайну существования Алукарда или так и не стал?  
— Насколько известно мне, сэр Артур до последнего сомневался даже в том, стоит ли раскрывать эту тайну будущей главе организации.  
— Какая ирония. Стало быть, Ричард и не подозревает о единственном обстоятельстве, которое препятствует Совету осудить его по справедливости.  
От горького хриплого старческого смеха, который вырвался у Айлендза, ему самому стало неуютно. Уолтер так и стоял напротив, вежливо вытянувшись в струнку и ожидая дальнейших расспросов – или указаний?  
— Боюсь, тебе не доводилось слышать, были ли у Ричарда где-нибудь на стороне дети?  
— Нет, сэр.  
Сейчас особенно неприятно было подмечать сходство между Артуром и Ричардом, но, как ни посмотреть, их объединяло умение с виртуозной лёгкостью добиваться женской благосклонности и так же удачно избегать тенет брака или вынуждающих к нему обстоятельств.  
— И мне, увы, не доводилось. Разве что прочесать поосновательнее африканские джунгли.  
На самом деле, нигерийские контакты, наследие колониальных времён, уже были задействованы. Шансы на успех были ничтожны: спецслужбы по указанию Айлендза всегда старались не терять из виду членов входящих в Совет семейств, особенно за границей. Но раньше ему и в голову не пришло бы, что ребёнок-мулат, выросший у чёрта на куличках, может оказаться предпочтительным кандидатом в члены Совета Круглого стола. Будь обстоятельства иными, боже, как посмеялся бы Артур. Вот уж кто не упускал повода пройтись по британскому национализму и по остаткам идеалистической веры в миссию белого человека, въевшейся в кожу многих, кто вырос в пределах Британской Империи, когда о её распаде, мнилось, и речи быть не могло.  
«Британский национализм — это оксюморон, — насмешливо огрызался он после какого-нибудь обвинения в «голландской придури». — Что ещё за нация «британцы» или «англичане», если уж на то пошло? Пикты, которых недовытеснили гэлы, с которыми хорошенько помешались римляне и далее по списку: англы, саксы, юты, норманны, викинги, поперчили колониальной экзотикой... О какой чистоте крови может идти речь, какой там сингл молт — коктейль, перебродившая бурда! Сливки общества — от слова «слить». Адскую смесь каких племён слили в твои вены, Хью Айлендз? Готов биться об заклад, без римской имперскости тут не обошлось — разбавленной провинциальной узостью мышления какого-нибудь захолустного народца, дальше одного дня пути от родного городища не удалявшегося. Islands, ну конечно же, «остров»! Признавайся, с какого богом забытого островка вышли твои предки?»  
«Сколько насчитывает история — а история, как Артуру прекрасно было известно, насчитывала почти шесть веков, — Айлендзы проживали на одном-единственном острове».  
Хеллсинги с самого начала вольно или невольно вносили свежую струю в замкнутое, довольно консервативное общество Совета. Первый иностранец среди Двенадцати, должна была быть первая женщина, а теперь кто? Первый «цветной»? Убийца, увы, не первый, но первый, наверное, решивший заполучить место за Круглым столом подобной ценой. И могут ли члены Совета позволить себе не удовлетворить его притязаний?  
— Вы позволите поинтересоваться, сэр Хью?  
— Да, Уолтер?  
Вопрос Уолтера выдернул Айлендза из глубокой задумчивости, слишком похожей на дрёму. Неужто так подкрадывается коварная убаюкивающая дрёма старости? Ностальгия по золотым временам, горьковатый привкус которой постепенно рассасывается, сменяясь сладким бездеятельным забытьём...  
— Что всё-таки Совет Круглого стола намеревается предпринять в отношении ситуации, сложившейся вокруг «Хеллсинга»?  
Уолтер сказал «Совет», но в настоящий момент, безусловно, деликатно подразумевал его главу, сэра Хью Айлендза, первого среди равных.  
— Выбирать из двух зол, Уолтер. Либо, за неимением иной альтернативы, закрыть глаза на совершённое преступление и принять в свои ряды Ричарда Хеллсинга...  
Детоубийцу и неискусного лжеца, которому собственный брат предпочёл двенадцатилетнюю девочку...  
— Либо? Какое иное зло? Неужто вы всерьёз предлагаете оставить Алукарда без хозяина?  
Айлендз оживился под приливом профессионального интереса. Он мог по пальцам пересчитать случаи, когда дворецкий Хеллсингов терял контроль над собой. Уолтер выглядел почти взволнованным. И хотел бы Айлендз быть уверен, что беспокойство Уолтера в самом деле обусловлено лишь вероятными последствиями освобождения Алукарда, а не судьбой своего нового начальства.  
— Нет, Уолтер. К сожалению, я слишком хорошо представляю себе, что такое Алукард и на что он способен. Второе зло состоит в том, что никакой особой «ситуации» вокруг «Хеллсинга» пока что нет. Члены Совета не слепы и не наивны, однако если я не стану привлекать лишнего внимания к подозрительным обстоятельствам «несчастья» с Интегрой, не стану настаивать на расследовании, то такой «ситуации» может и не возникнуть.  
Он снова выждал, снова позволил собеседнику вклиниться, выдать легчайшей из интонаций досаду и даже гнев:  
— Умолчать?  
Айлендз холодно улыбнулся.  
— На время. Скрыть от Ричарда, что за наследство он получил. Позволить ему потерять бдительность, обзавестить семьёй, как подобает последнему из рода. И тогда-то, когда у него будет преемник, а у нас – выбор, вытащить на свет божий дело об убийстве и покарать преступника.  
— Это осмотрительно, — признал Уолтер, хотя особого восторга его лицо не выражало.  
— Это, в сущности, единственный способ осудить его. Если Совет примет Ричарда в свои ряды, будучи в курсе о совершённом им преступлении, отдать его под суд по прошествии времени будет практически невозможно. А я хочу призвать его к ответственности по всем пунктам: убийство, государственная измена, предательство собственной семьи.  
И больше всего, зло стиснув челюсти, подумал Айлендз, я хотел бы осуществить правосудие собственными руками.  
— Понимаю, сэр.  
Вернувшаяся привычная нейтрально-вежливая интонация Уолтера действовала почти успокаивающе.  
— В свою очередь, кому-то изнутри «Хеллсинга» стоило бы проследить, чтобы Ричард не добрался до материалов об Алукарде. Прошлый раз, когда у Ричарда в руках оказалось оружие, окончился чересчур неблагополучно.  
— Сэр Хью, мой выбор зол не настолько богат. После заточения Алукарда, ещё двадцать лет тому назад, сэр Артур отправил все дела и записи, касающиеся его, в подвальный архив, чтобы даже упоминания об Алукарде не попалось на глаза... никому. Но я проверю, не оставил ли он каких-либо документов перед самой кончиной.  
Айлендз удовлетворённо кивнул. Намеченный план действий, что и говорить, был далёк от совершенства, но, по крайней мере, давал отсрочку, за которую можно придумать лучший.  
— Если тебе что-либо понадобится или сочтёшь необходимым поделиться известиями, можешь обращаться в любой момент.  
— Благодарю, сэр. Весьма любезно с вашей стороны. Вам, в свою очередь, не составит труда разыскать меня в случае надобности.  
Предупреждать об опасности на прощание Айлендз не стал. Навряд ли Уолтер нуждался в подобном предупреждении. Честно говоря, Айлендзу было немного любопытно, что Ричард сумел бы предпринять против лучшего «мусорщика» организации. Разве что попытался бы отравить... Это ему не беззащитная двенадцатилетняя девочка.  
Сняв очки, Айлендз устало провёл по глазам. Запоздало вспомнил о невыпитых таблетках. Скорбь никогда не выбивала его из колеи. Осознание даже самых тяжёлых потерь приходило к нему не сразу, с опозданием, притупившимся и неспособным ранить, разве что укоризненно ткнуть под ложечку. Отсутствие же Артура стало ярким, привлекающим внимание, каким неизменно бывало его присутствие, если не за счёт вызываемых эмоций, то за счёт требующих безотлагательного решения проблем.  
Ворох разнокалиберных таблеток застрял, казалось, на полдороги к желудку, осушенный до дна стакан воды не помогал. Будто в ответ на чужеродный мешающий ком в пищеводе, заныло в груди слева. Придётся выбраться к врачу раньше намеченного. Не хватало проблем ещё и с сердцем. Впрочем, нет уж, Господи, лучше бы это была всего лишь очередная медицинская проблема, исправимая лекарствами или операцией.


	3. Chapter 3

_1-я Ведьма: Будь здрав, Макбет, будь здрав, Гламисский тан!  
2-я Ведьма: Будь здрав, Макбет, будь здрав, Кавдорский тан!  
3-я Ведьма: Будь здрав, Макбет, будь здрав, король в грядущем!  
_  
Дверь в подвал особняка Хеллсингов была помечена печатью Тайны, с большой буквы. Каждый спуск в подвал был единственным, первым и последним нисхождением в глубины мира, каждая оставленная шагом выше ступенька прощалась с покинувшей её ногой навсегда, а тени на стенах шептали: «Не оглядывайся». Ричард не мог избавиться от ощущения, будто он — первый человек, которого эти уходящие вдаль и вглубь стены увидели за века, хотя самому же довелось побывать здесь считанные дни назад. Сюда следовало спускаться, как типичному археологу из приключенческого романа, разгонять древнюю тьму огнём факела, а не поворачивать с трудом поддававшиеся рычажки на покрытых пылью электрощитах, чтобы еле живые старые лампочки разгоняли не только тьму, но и тишину гудением дряхлой электроинсталляции и потрескиванием. Ричард спускался всё ниже. На сей раз он чётко представлял себе, куда ему нужно, но, минуя каждый этаж, снова мысленно пробегал, обыскивал коридоры, как в ту ночь, когда выслеживал здесь свою непокорную племянницу. Тогда коридоры не были пусты и безмолвны, эхо множило и путало голоса и шум шагов. От недосыпа мерещилось, что сзади вот-вот послышится нехарактерно серьёзный голос Артура: «Дикки, твою мать, я кому сказал: без меня ниже первого уровня — ни шагу!» — и крепкие пальцы безжалостно выкрутят ухо. Мерещилось чётко, словно вчера, а не целую вечность назад любопытство влекло юного Дикки Хеллсинга вниз, всё глубже на запретную территорию. Шла война; многие аристократические семьи эвакуировали детей за границу или в деревенские поместья, но Артур, несмотря на многочисленные просьбы подавшейся в Штаты матери, небезосновательно считал, что безопаснее «Хеллсинга» места в Британии не найти. Так Ричард несколько лет вместо школы тренировался вместе с солдатами и вскоре добился права выезжать на боевые операции, пускай только на наименее опасные и пускай его участие сводилось к тому, чтобы держаться поближе к Артуру. Древние языки он изучал по собранным ещё отцом антикварным томам, историю — по коллекциям из запасников Британского музея, перевезённым временно в надёжные и просторные подвалы «Хеллсинга», а остальные дисциплины, когда Артур время от времени вспоминал об обязанностях старшего брата и опекуна, штудировал урывками с помощью случайных учителей. И, разумеется, за годы войны он облазил весь особняк, так что лишь подвал оставался для него манящей terra incognita. Если о чём, кроме недостижимости нижних уровней подвала, Ричард в этом мальчишеском раю и сожалел, то только о том, что союзники слишком быстро, на его взгляд, теснили немцев и что он не успеет записаться на фронт добровольцем.  
Райское время подошло к концу внезапно. Один из приступов чувства долга Артура пришёлся на сентябрь, начало учебного года. Внезапно Артур решил, что хватит Ричарду валять дурака, и, слушать не желая возражений, едва ли не за пару суток выслал его в Бостон к матери, которая уже и не чаяла увидеть хоть кого-то из сыновей до своего возвращения в Англию. Таким образом, Артур дома продолжал воевать, кутить, как перед концом света, и водить к себе разряженных женщин, а Ричард по ту сторону океана был обласкан истосковавшейся матерью, приведён в приличный вид и заключён в стенах престижной бостонской академии для мальчиков. Первые месяцы были посвящены упорной борьбе с науками, непривычно строгим распорядком и школьной дисциплиной. Однако со временем окружение взяло своё. Новые друзья, новые увлечения захватили Ричарда, отвлекли от тоски по вольной жизни в «Хеллсинге». Когда же пришлось возвратиться из кипящего жизнью Бостона в хмурую, потрёпанную войной и послевоенным кризисом Англию, Ричард с разочарованием убедился в наивности и преувеличенности мальчишеских восторгов. Единственной, как ему казалось, ниточкой, тянувшейся из военного прошлого, было увлечение древностями и археологией. О желании заняться последней всерьёз Ричард сообщил Артуру, небезосновательно опасаясь недовольства и уговоров посвятить себя более полезной в семейном деле карьере военного либо, на худой конец, по стопам отца заняться медициной или естественными науками. Лёгкость, с которой брат поддержал его, в тот момент Ричарда только обрадовала; в более поздние годы он задался вопросом, не сбросил ли Артур его со счетов в тот же день раз и навсегда.  
Дальнейшая жизнь Ричарда Хеллсинга могла бы стать основой увлекательнейшей киноленты. Один из профессоров как-то выразился: «Он вернул дух авантюры в нашу профессию, отряхнул с неё пыль». Ещё будучи студентом, активным и многообещающим, Ричард отправился в свою первую экспедицию под руководством знаменитого Бернарда Фэгга. Поначалу Ричарда влекла сама идея путешествия в африканские джунгли, однако по ходу экспедиции пустота в глазах древних масок приворожила его навсегда.  
До того, как руководство колледжа ценой титанических усилий усадило Ричарда за бумажную работу и заставило защитить диссертацию, он уже успел завоевать себе имя. Дерзкий и харизматичный, он легко очаровывал людей и увлекал за собой. Его связи в высших кругах и умение получить разрешение и финансирование на самые рискованные предприятия были легендарны («Хеллсинг, это невероятно. Признавайтесь, вы выбились в фавориты Её Величества». — «Да полно вам. Я всего-навсего пообещал не набиваться в фавориты к принцессе Маргарет», — смеялся Ричард, размахивая бумагой с королевской печатью и каллиграфической подписью). Ричард забирался в глушь, куда буквально не ступала нога белого человека, находил общий язык и с примитивными племенами, и с туземными чиновниками, лишь недавно вышедшими из тех же самых тростниковых или глинобитных хижин, что и прочие их соплеменники, но уже проникшимися худшими пороками цивилизации («Культура и разложение идут рука об руку», — не раз вспоминал Ричард). Его не останавливали ни разочарования, когда слухи о древних реликвиях оказывались ложными и ему пытались подсунуть откровенные подделки, ни беспорядки и восстания, всё сильнее охватывавшие колонии, ни контроверсии со старшими авторитетными коллегами — Ричард не отчаивался, брал новый след, пересекал зоны конфликта со словами дипломатии или с оружием в руках, доказывал и отстаивал свою точку зрения. А по возвращении с тем же упорством мог по несколько дней безвылазно и практически без перерыва на сон сидеть в четырёх стенах, изучая, датируя, классифицируя находки.  
Долгожданная защита диссертации Ричарда стала событием, знаменательным не только для колледжа. «Поддерживаешь честь фамилии! — ликовал Артур, крепко обнимая его здоровой рукой (вторая была прибинтована к телу после раздробившего плечо ранения). — Хоть кто-то в семье пошёл в отца». В словах его была немалая доля истины: Ричард действительно больше напоминал отца и внешне, и склонностью к наукам, тогда как всегда считалось, что Артур, с головой погружённый в никак не затихающую войну с нежитью, пошёл в потомственных военных с материнской стороны. Однако именно в этот торжественный день, глядя, как Артур придерживает за локоток смазливую аспирантку и одновременно с вдумчивым недопониманием прислушивается к дискуссии коллег Ричарда, которые приняли на грудь уже достаточно, чтобы от легкомысленной расслабленной беседы вновь вернуться к научным спорам, — именно тогда Ричард почти уверился, что живёт жизнью, которой мечтал жить Артур. Жизнью, шанса на которую Артура лишила смерть отца, когда Артуру пришлось возглавить «Хеллсинг», будучи ещё студентом этого самого колледжа. Ведь детство Артура как раз пришлось на годы настоящей археологической лихорадки, последовавшей за открытием гробницы Тутанхамона и распространившимися несколько лет спустя слухами о «проклятии фараонов». Интерес подогревали находки на библейских местах в Палестине, да и по всей Великобритании массово раскапывали наследие древних племён. Не откуда-нибудь, а из личных книг Артура Ричард увёз в Бостон «Помпеи» Кэррингтона. Быть может, именно ради того, чтобы хоть один из них мог воплотить общую на двоих мечту, Артур ни разу не попрекнул Ричарда, якобы тот отлынивает от семейного долга, хотя такое мнение бытовало в среде семей, входящих в Совет Круглого стола.  
И Ричард продолжал жить, как жил: экспедиции, лабораторная работа, статьи, конференции, монографии, лекции в университетах Европы и Америки. Их с Артуром отношения представлялись ему идеальными для двух взрослых братьев. Оба преуспели, каждый в своём деле, оба проявляли определённый интерес к занятию другого, и им всегда было что обсудить при встрече, когда Ричард наведывался в Англию или был вынужден задержаться здесь подольше. Вдвоём они на славу кутили в лондонских клубах и никогда не теряли голову из-за одной и той же женщины; а общая их страсть, страсть к жизни во всех её проявлениях, не представляла собой повода для ревности. Напротив, страсть эта была из тех, что лишь ярче пылают в обществе единомышленников.  
Но однажды Ричарду с упавшим сердцем пришлось признаться себе, что Артур, вообще-то, сильно сдал и выглядит едва ли не старше оставленных за плечами солидных пяти десятков лет, хотя прежде всегда, благодаря неизменному жизнелюбию, казался моложе своего возраста. Причём Ричард не был уверен, или сам он, нечасто наведываясь домой, проглядел неумолимое приближение старости брата, или в его отсутствие стряслось нечто серьёзное, о чём Артур отмалчивается. Связанное с его опасной и непредсказуемой деятельностью, напрашивалась первая мысль, — но нет, в работе «Хеллсинга» как раз, к гордости Артура, наступило затишье. За послевоенные годы он прошёлся по Островам вдоль и поперёк, не брезгуя самыми сомнительными слухами, чтобы разыскать и уничтожить нежить. Тревожные вызовы по ночам стали редкостью, а хищники измельчали: чаще всего юные, не успевшие расстаться с девственностью неудачники, привозили с континента жажду крови, как другие — дурные болезни. Ричард, подтрунивая, рассказал Артуру арабскую притчу про глупого кота, который переловил дома всех мышей и хозяин выкинул его за ненадобностью. Артур не сразу понял, что Ричард имеет в виду его самого, а разобравшись, натянуто рассмеялся:  
— Надеюсь всё-таки, что мои благодарные хозяева дадут мне заслуженно погреться на солнышке на старость лет, — и вдруг, лукаво прищурившись, предложил: — А давай-ка, Дикки, поменяемся. Ты теперь будешь истреблять вампиров, а я — искать приключений в жарких странах.  
Тогда-то у Ричард и сорвался вопрос, не заболел ли Артур чем-нибудь скверным. Тот, естественно, лишь беспечно отмахнулся, но Ричарду напускная беспечность доверия не внушила. Не добившись человеческого ответа, он даже решился однажды ночью взломать кабинет врача, чтобы убедиться: ничего страшнее травм, пары случаев гриппа и выписок от стоматолога за Артуром не числилось.  
Предложение Артура «поменяться» могло в равной степени быть и хмельной шуткой, и испытующим совершенно серьёзным заявлением. Как бы то ни было, Ричард подумал, что брат прав. Война в Нигерии свела полевую работу практически на нет, да и пора было уже остепениться, осесть на месте. Ему как раз предложили выставить кандидатуру на постоянное профессорское место на кафедре; не без сожаления Ричард ответил отказом и объявил Артуру о своем намерении приобщиться к управлению «Хеллсингом».  
В сорок лет радикально сменить занятие и образ жизни предсказуемо оказалось делом более чем нелёгким. Артур в качестве начальника был суров; и вдвойне сурово относился к Ричарду, как к преемнику. В течение прошедших лет Ричард старался не терять физической формы и полученных в «Хеллсинге» навыков — в полевых условиях они нередко оказывались так же необходимы, как и при охоте на вампиров. Тем не менее, привыкшие иметь дело с молодыми закалёнными парнями инструкторы гоняли его до седьмого пота. Немало времени потребовалось, чтобы вникнуть в тонкости управления организацией, где Артур помнил в лицо и по именам практически всех, до кухонной прислуги и недавно принятых на службу рядовых. Чтобы приучить к мысли о смене руководителя людей, прослуживших под началом Артура не один десяток лет. Чтобы Уолтер, державший себя, само собой разумеется, безукоризненно, перестал выдавать скептическое отношение излишне навязываемой помощью или заминкой, прежде чем посвятить нового замдиректора во все подробности очередного дела. Но трудности внутри организации, какими непреодолимыми они бы ни казались, Ричарда с Артуром не останавливали. Свои люди, как ни крути, имели право предъявлять будущему начальству требования по высшей планке. Куда сильнее выбивало из колеи скептическое отношение, вплоть до неприятия со стороны членов Совета Круглого стола, будто Ричард всю жизнь проматывал свою долю семейного состояния в непрекращающемся загуле и позорил доброе имя семьи, а не посвятил себя научным исследованиям, которые получили признание на мировом уровне. Академическая общественность готова была прислушиваться даже к полушуточным его заявлениям. Однако в новой, хорошо забытой старой среде былые достижения Ричарда были взвешены и найдены лёгкими. Клейма младшего брата, до последнего увиливавшего от семейного долга, так просто было не изжить.  
С другой стороны, чем дальше, тем сильнее Ричард уверялся: рассуждая, как он сложит с себя обязанности главы организации и уйдёт на покой, Артур выдавал желаемое за действительное. «Хеллсинг» привязывал к себе крепко. Войдя более-менее в курс дел, Ричард принялся ненавязчиво перенимать обязанности брата, предлагать свои нововведения, настоял на необходимости возобновить исследования природы вампиров. Он питал надежду, что Артуру будет легче оторвать себя от организации, если та будет изменяться, становиться всё более незнакомой. Вместе с тем, сам Ричард всё сильнее входил во вкус семейного дела. Активное участие постепенно привело его к неловкому выводу, что Артур, хотя и добился невероятных успехов, использовал потенциал «Хеллсинга» не самым оптимальным образом. И всё меньше верилось, будто сам Артур мог этого не замечать; скорее, закрадывалось подозрение, чего-то он недоговаривал.  
Ричард слишком долго учился из горстки обломков, из разрозненных артефактов воссоздавать картину прошлого. И он чётко видел, что из архивных дел, из инструктажа Артура и из его рассказов за время их нерегулярных встреч в прошлом цельной картины не складывается. Недоставало не то что отдельного факта, черепка — нет, Ричард не улавливал чего-то, заложенного в основу их организации. Неопытный учёный, обнаружив при раскопках древнего города в сердце пустыни семена тропических растений, кости животных, обитающих в экваториальных лесах за тысячи миль отсюда, способен построить не одну гипотезу о длинных торговых путях, о причудливых и непрактичных запросах пустынной цивилизации, о возможном её происхождении из других мест, — если не углубится в геологию, если не удосужится выяснить, что тысячи лет назад климат был иным и на месте пустыни зеленели тропики. Вот и Ричард в «Хеллсинге» остро ощущал нехватку знаний на неком базовом, тектоническом уровне, и никак не мог не то что найти ответа, но даже сформулировать вопроса...  
И вдруг Артур женился.  
«Вдруг», конечно, не означало, что Артур умыкнул из-под бдительного родительского надзора юную девицу и тайно обвенчался с ней в деревенской церквушке. Однако, если учесть, что окружение Артура отчаялось дождаться, когда он соизволит жениться и обзавестись потомством, что все неохотно сжились вроде бы с мыслью: Артуру наследует непутёвый младший брат, — с учётом всего этого объявление о помолвке и скорой свадьбе выглядело достаточно внезапным. Прошёл слух, будто спешка со свадьбой обусловлена «вынуждающими обстоятельствами»; вопреки ему, первых обнадёживающих вестей охочей до сплетен публике пришлось ждать больше года.  
Долгие неопределённые месяцы до известия о том, что леди Хеллсинг наконец ждёт ребёнка, Ричард болтался как дерьмо в проруби, по его же собственным горьким словам, которые сорвались с языка, когда они с Артуром однажды вечером приняли на грудь.  
— Вернусь-ка я в Оксфорд. Пока не поздно.  
— Не пори чушь, — отрезал Артур. — Ты нужен мне здесь.  
— Зачем?  
— Всё затем же. В качестве будущего директора «Хеллсинга».  
— У тебя через месяц будет свой собственный маленький будущий директор «Хеллсинга».  
— В колыбели с саблей, пистолетом и золотой головой, полной замечательных идей? Не устраивай дешёвой мелодрамы, Дикки.  
— Нет, Артур. Это тебе пора признать: ни на какой заслуженный отдых ты не отправишься. Вернее, я и думать не хочу, что должно произойти, чтобы вынудить тебя отойти от дел.  
— Я… — Артур нехарактерно запнулся вдруг, помялся и искренне, кажется, удивился правдивости слов Ричарда. — Прости. Понимаю, оставить дело своей жизни нелегко — вот уж правда, кому, как ни мне понять! Но, видишь ли, я уже не могу позволить себе роскошь не думать о том, что может вынудить меня на полном серьёзе отойти от дел в ближайшие годы. Честно говоря, — он невесело усмехнулся, — найдутся те, кто не ожидал, что со своим образом жизни я и шестидесяти дождусь.  
Артур поднялся на ноги, прошёлся по гостиной, с нажимом наступая на знакомые поскрипывающие дощечки паркета. Ричард молчал, почти физически ощущая, как в густом тихом полумраке зависло нечто недосказанное, и наконец дождался:  
— Ты не представляешь, сколько раз, когда происходило... всякое, мне хотелось, чтобы рядом был ты. Не Уолтер, не Хью, а ты.  
— Ты никогда не говорил. Словом не обмолвился.  
— Знаю. Видишь ли, есть вещи, которые не нужно держать при себе, нужно говорить друг другу. А есть вещи, которые... необходимости произносить вслух которые быть не должно. Потому что, если уж приходится просить о подобном, получаешь всё равно не то, что тебе требуется.  
Больше эту тему они не поднимали. И никуда Ричард, разумеется, не ушёл. Только прикусил язык и пообещал себе никогда больше не произносить слов вроде «думать не хочу, что должно произойти, чтобы вынудить тебя отойти от дел», когда осложнения во время беременности стоили супруге Артура здоровья, а вскоре и жизни. Совершенно разбитый, одряхлевший разом Артур вместо наследника, на которого все надеялись, остался один с новорождённой девочкой на руках и увяз в горе и обрушившихся новых хлопотах. Долгое время делами организации заправлял Ричард, настоятельно уговаривая Артура не отягощать себя ещё и этими заботами, и без крайней необходимости не обращался за советом даже к Уолтеру.  
На том, можно было подумать, история Артура во главе «Хеллсинга», целая овеянная легендами эпоха, должна была завершиться. Артур готов был уступить здравому смыслу и уйти на пенсию, чтобы спокойно воспитывать единственное дитя, — если бы не чёртов дворецкий, был убеждён Ричард. Уолтер явно только и ждал дня, когда Артур вернётся в свой кабинет, когда можно будет передать ему текущие дела и с подхалимской улыбочкой объявить: «С возвращением, сэр Артур!». Почти полностью поседевший, с ввалившимися щеками и предательски подрагивающими руками Артур взбодрился и вскоре снова стал самодовольно сияющим самим собой. А ещё некоторое время спустя объявил, что собирается вырастить из Интегры Фейрбрук Уингейтс Хеллсинг, которая была ещё короче собственного имени, наследницу и будущего директора «Хеллсинга».  
— Не шути так, Артур. Потому что если ты всерьёз, то состояние твоего рассудка вызывает у меня законное беспокойство.  
— Дикки, да я сам, когда был гораздее под юбки лазать, посмеялся бы над подобной мыслью. Но раскрой глаза: у нас женщина на троне, во главе правительства женщина, способная взять за яйца любого мужчину. Почему бы и «Хеллсингом» лет через двадцать не управлять женщине?  
Так всё вернулось на круги своя. Ричард продолжал помогать Артуру в делах, почти смирившись со положением на вторых ролях. Периодически, в честь различных мероприятий он читал в университетах популярные лекции, чувствуя, что в глазах студентов всё более сам превращается в экспонат уходящей истории. Не ощущая сожаления, отказался от предложенной позиции куратора в музее Питт Риверса вместо ушедшего из жизни близкого друга и наставника Бернарда Фэгга — и сжало сердце неприятное осознание единственной возможности, которая освободила бы ему место во главе «Хеллсинга». Ричард освежал в памяти строки из западно-африканских сказаний: «Престарелый король не решался передать власть сыну, боялся, что его гордость пострадает, если он перестанет быть правителем...» — и печально глумился над вечной проблемой упрямых стариков и стареющих в ожидании наследников. Но не мог отвернуться, сделать вид, что не узнаёт собственных ощущений в словах: «Гассиру казалось, будто сердце его пожирает шакал. Каждый день вопрошал он своё сердце: когда же умрёт Нганамба? Когда он, Гассир, станет правителем?»  
А затем со смертного ложа Артур, то ли в качестве последней жестокой насмешки, то ли разгадав и осудив гложущее брата чувство, лишил Ричарда последнего законного шанса взять в свои руки то, что принадлежало ему по праву рождения и что он заслужил за пожертвованные организации годы. После чего достало одной-единственной последней капли...  
Артур посмеялся. Интегра нахмурилась. Ричард выстрелил.  
Когда стягивающее горло разочарование было смыто кровью, когда не подхлёстывала более необходимость: «Торопись! Хватай свой шанс!» — и не колотился в висках зов погони, который древнее человечности, тогда Ричард прозрел, что представленная им общественности история, в сущности, шита белыми нитками. Неужто ему, в самом деле, поверили? Не слишком ли равнодушно занимался повседневными делами Уолтер, будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего в доме не произошло? На похоронах не передавали ли шёпотом у него за спиной страшные подозрения? Не было ли рукопожатие Чепмена чересчур вежливо-дипломатичным, рукопожатие Пенвуда — чересчур мягким и неуверенным? Принципиальный Уолш, наверняка, принял его объяснения за чистую монету, иначе не подошёл бы вовсе. А вот подавал ли ему руку закадычный приятель Артура, всегда отличавшийся безупречными манерами Хью Айлендз, Ричард не помнил. Зато отлично запомнил пронзительный взгляд, не преломлённый даже толстыми линзами очков. Вокруг свежей могилы Ричард распорядился выставить караул, будто опасаясь, что после заката неупокоившаяся Интегра восстанет и отправится на поиски убийцы; но опасался Ричард только живых с холодными глазами. Опасался и прекрасно понимал, что если кто-то из Совета Круглого стола решит не довольствоваться его шаткими аргументами, никакой караул не поможет им копнуть глубже и отдать его на внутренний суд Совета.  
Отступать, бежать было некуда — да и будь у Ричарда хоть в мыслях отступить, сдаться, разве пошёл бы он ранее на убийство? Он нанёс несколько визитов, пытаясь прощупать почву: купились ли члены Совета на его обман? Согласятся ли по каким-либо своим причинам сделать вид, что купились? Признают его на следующем заседании преемником или обвиняемым?А вечером, в довлеющей, путающей разум неопределённости Ричард уцепился за навязчивую идею досконально выяснить, ради чего он всё-таки решился рискнуть всем и вся. Чего ему не хватало до полного представления о семейной организации? О чём так и не рассказал ему Артур?  
Ответ был скрыт, безусловно, в подвале. В основании. В тектонической плите организации «Хеллсинг». Быть может, Артур сердито вытаскивал оттуда малолетнего балбеса, опасаясь исключительно, как бы тот не отравился, не облучился чем-нибудь или не сунул руку в клетку с взятым живьём вампиром. Быть может, двадцать лет назад Артур запер наглухо подвальные помещения просто за ненадобностью. Быть может, девчонка скрывалась в подвале только потому, что в лабиринте десятилетиями неиспользуемых помещений спрятаться было проще всего. А быть может, совпадением всё это не было, и именно в подвале следовало искать ключ к незаданному вопросу, неназываемой тайне.  
Вооружившись фонариком, баллончиком с машинным маслом и связкой ключей из сейфа Артура (с пистолетом же Ричард и не расставался), он одно за другим отпер и бегло осмотрел старые лабораторные помещения, где останки современной, в те дни техники причудливо соседствовали с детальными схемами алхимических трансмутаций на стенах; сунул нос в неосвещённую незапертую тюремную камеру, на схеме загадочно помеченную значком пентакля пониже обычного номера. В архиве Ричард застрял надолго. Ряды полок были забиты бумагами, в основном, рабочими материалами Института Хеллсинга и отчётами исследовательских групп, подшивками старых финансовых документов. Одна полка была выделена под личные дела сотрудников, помеченные как «особ.»; рука сама потянулась в район буквы «У», застыла в лёгком недоумении, не обнаружив искомого, и Ричард невольно усмехнулся: трудно было представить себе, что у Уолтера, вечного Уолтера могут быть какие-то другие имена. «Дорнез, Уолтер К.» нашёлся в начале алфавита, нашёлся и тут же был возвращён на место. Уолтер был одной из загадок организации, но не той, ответа на которую искал сейчас Ричард. Возможно, где-то на протяжении этих метров выстроенных в ряд папок был разбросан ответ. Но у Ричарда, скорее всего, не было времени просеивать песок в поисках золотых крупиц. Зато за проведённые под начальством Артура годы у него было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы вычислить, с чего стоит начать поиски. Незадолго до защиты диссертации Ричарда Артур был серьёзно ранен в плечо. Однако в приходившихся на нужный отрезок времени официальных отчётах Ричард не находил упоминания, что хоть одна из проведённых тогда боевых операций потребовала непосредственного участия директора «Хеллсинга» и что по ходу дела тот был ранен и госпитализирован. И не в характере Артура было прикрываться работой, если в неприятности он влип при других, менее почтенных обстоятельствах. Напрашивалось объяснение, что отчёт о том задании по какой-то причине был скрыт даже от прочимого в преемники Ричарда.  
Уже почти отчаявшись, приготовившись кропотливо просеивать песок в поисках не то что золота даже, а неизвестно чего, Ричард наконец обнаружил искомый отчёт, целую кипу их, только не в архиве, а в старой библиотеке по соседству. Они были свалены, будто в спешке, несколькими косыми стопками на одной из полок. Ричард открывал каждое дело, не задерживаясь, лишь сверяя дату, пока с торжеством не напал на нужное: за две недели до его защиты. Примерно тогда ему и сообщили, что Артур в больнице, заставив чуть ли не отменить грандиозное мероприятие. Поднявшаяся с поблекших картонных обложек пыль заставила его расчихаться глубоко, до заструившихся по лицу слёз. Рухнув в потёртое кресло (сердце ухнулось в пятки, когда сидение плавно подалось вперёд, и только тогда Ричард узнал старое кресло-качалку), он впился в текст, не упуская ни единой детали.  
Имя «Алукард» всплыло почти сразу, и первая ассоциация у Ричарда возникла с «card», игральной картой — джокер, не иначе. А далее стало ясно, что речь идёт не о человеке. По поводу природы Уолтера и то у многих, кто видел его в деле, возникали сомнения. Но таинственный сотрудник Артура, судя по описанию, было похлеще даже Уолтера в лучшие годы. Что за машину для убийства Артур нашёл, создал или вызвал из преисподней, лихорадочно размышлял Ричард, хватая следующую папку.  
До немилосердного жжения растирая слезящиеся от облака пыли глаза, он разложил дела по дате, вначале на столе, затем, увидев, что места не хватает, на полу, мало чем отличавшемся по чистоте. Практически все описываемые операции — против вампиров высших категорий; именно такие, каких Ричарду всегда казалось подозрительно мало в архиве наверху: ещё одна зацепка. Заканчивались дела с грифом «Совершенно секретно. Внутренняя информация "Хеллсинга"» в 1967 году, незадолго до возвращения Ричарда. Первые же папки датировались ещё двадцатыми, то есть, корнями загадка «Хеллсинга» уходила в годы, когда организацией руководил отец. Присев на корточки и подсвечивая себе фонариком — уцелевших лампочек не хватало на всё помещение, — Ричард, не сходя с места, нетерпеливо погрузился в чтение написанного ещё от руки, не на машинке отчёта.  
Не будь папки с номером и дополнительных документов, Ричард бы заподозрил, что имеет дело с черновиком очередного художественного опуса, которыми баловался отец, а не с отчётом о реальном происшествии. Драматичный, эмоциональный рассказ повествовал об уничтожении группы вампиров, с незапамятных времён обитавших в заброшенной полуразрушенной крепости в Уэльсе.  
«...и поскольку даже если впридачу к отряду из института мы подключили бы силы местного гарнизона, человеческие потери были бы неминуемы и велики, а успех нападения — сомнителен, я решился на то, что давно, хотя и колебался, но планировал: обратить Дракулу против собственных сородичей, использовать подчинённую мне тварь в качестве оружия. Я дал ему свободу действия и позволил снова убивать, уповая единственно на силу печатей и надеясь, что смогу удержать его, если вместо нежити Дракула попытается напасть на людей. Я знал, что поступаю самонадеянно и рискованно, Господи, спаси мою душу...»  
Ричард грузно опустился на одно колено, посветил удобнее и перечитал отрывок, не веря своим глазам. Затем, не дочитывая, с пробившим его лихорадочным потом он бросился к следующему делу и ещё к следующему, зная уже, что в каждом натолкнётся, как на стену, на упоминание проклятого имени, Дракула-Алукард. Звонкие буквы с щелчком перетасовывались, вставали на место, глумились, придавливали к земле, тыча снова и снова в маячившую всю жизнь перед самым носом разгадку.  
Ричард готов был посмеяться над собой, что, должно быть, родился с неистощимым запасом идеализма. Вроде бы давным-давно пора перестать разочаровываться в окружающих, в иллюзиях, чересчур привлекательных, чтобы быть правдой, — а всё-таки скверно было осознавать, что семейные предания оказались ложью. Отец вовсе не убивал легендарного вампира, а повязал себя и чудовище некими узами. Отец поступился своими принципами и лгал всем, лгал ему. Артур лгал ему, лгал всем остальным: не за счёт каких-либо выдающихся организационных способностей, а за счёт этого вампира из вампиров он очистил Англию от нежити. Достигнув же намеченного, надо полагать, нашёл способ разорвать неправедные узы и избавился от твари. Двадцать лет назад. И тогда только допустил мысль, что в нынешнем виде, пожалуй, можно передать организацию брату...  
От характерного раздражающего запаха книжной пыли, повисшей мелкой взвесью, горло сдавило вдруг нестерпимым удушьем. Ричард выскочил в коридор, тяжело опёрся ладонью о шершавую стену, переводя дух, вытирая не впитывающим влаги рукавом взмокший лоб. Он не знал, проклинать Артура за то, что тот все годы держал его в незнании, или сожалеть, что невольно докопался до неприглядных корней семейной истории, казавшейся до сих пор почти героической.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, сэр?  
Ричард едва не подскочил от неуместного здесь спокойного человеческого голоса, задавшего вежливый вопрос. Уолтер, как ни в чём не бывало, сложив руки за спиной, стоял в коридоре, в который, по идее, никто не спускался лет двадцать. До недавнего времени. Стоял почти на том самом месте, где пару дней назад Ричард настиг...  
Что чёртова девчонка здесь делала?!  
Перед глазами Ричарда стоял план подземелья, камера, помеченная пентаклем, в пятиконечной звезде которого была толстым контуром обведена «А», — у Ричарда ещё мелькнула мысль, будто Артур, скучая, обводил значок наподобие модного среди молодёжи символа анархии... Камера, в которую Ричард не стал заходить, не увидав в свете из коридора ни полок, ни какой другой мебели, и возле которой стоял теперь Уолтер. И тут Ричарда осенило.  
— Он не уничтожен.  
— Простите, сэр?  
— Ты знаешь, о ком я. Эта тварь. Дракула. Он был здесь... до сих пор здесь? Артур ведь не уничтожил его.  
— О.  
Уолтер, понятно, не мог не знать о чудовище дома Хеллсингов. Его имя часто мелькало в отчётах бок о бок с тем самым именем. У Ричарда возникла уверенность, что теперь, когда он, впридачу ко всем своим прегрешениям, ещё и докопался до истины, Уолтер точно убьёт его. Страшно не было. Напротив, казалось в чём-то даже правильным, что жизнь последнего из Хеллсингов оборвётся рядом с погребённой здесь же, открытой и вновь похороненной семейной тайной. Однако Уолтер приподнял изломанную бровь и выразительно уставился на дверь камеры рядом. Незапертую дверь, дрогнул Ричард, почти готовый обернуться и увидеть за спиной старомодно одетого вампира. И следом лишь заметил, что запирали и запечатывали дверь не бесполезные замки и засовы, а почти стёршиеся, осыпавшиеся знаки, выведенные когда-то по металлу не краской, судя по всему.  
— Думаю, мне лучше отдать это вам. Теперь.  
Ричард ошеломлённо принял из рук Уолтера конверт и, нетвёрдо ступая, с трудом поспешил за дворецким, который развернулся и легко зашагал в сторону лестницы и выхода из подвала. В глубине души шевельнулось подзабытое чувство ревности. Ещё будучи ребёнком, Ричард подмечал, что пронырливый слуга-мальчишка, чужак без роду, без племени втирается в доверие Артура, становится едва ли не ближе родного брата — и даже после смерти Артур доверяет нечто серьёзное в его руки, не в руки Ричарда.  
Наверху в глаза ударил дневной свет и шум рутинной суеты: Ричард только теперь заметил, что провёл в подвале целую ночь, и он бы не удивился, узнав, что не одну. От усталости мышцы будто залило загустевающим клейстером, а голова шла кругом. Девушка в униформе, спеша по коридору, задела Ричарда плечом, извинилась и, не удержавшись, оглянулась через плечо, торопливо стуча каблучками дальше. Должно быть, вид его чересчур красноречиво свидетельствовал о бессонной ночи в пыльном подвале.  
Ричард поднялся в спальню по чёрной лестнице, защёлкнул за собой замок и, привалившись спиной к двери, наконец-то мог нетерпеливо разодрать край конверта, вытащить сложенные вдвое исписанные листы бумаги. Пальцы невольно стиснули, сминая с краю, письмо, когда Ричард увидел выведенное нетвёрдым, но ещё узнаваемым почерком Артура обращение «Моя дорогая Интегра...»  
А далее следовали слова, которые упорядочивали в голове зловещие открытия прошлой ночи.  
Ричард тяжело опирался о дверь, стараясь удержаться на ногах. Прочитанные и отброшенные страницы усеивали пол вокруг, расплывались перед глазами последние строчки. Где-то по ту сторону шептались с призрачными улыбками мертвецы, не ведая, что он, Ричард, прижимаясь к скважине, скребя ногтями дверь, в холодном поту жадно ловит каждое их слово, потому что тайны мёртвых — это ключ к жизни.  
Ключ к его будущему.  
Ключ к «Хеллсингу», который впервые по-настоящему принадлежал ему.


	4. Chapter 4

_Сказаны две правды,  
Как бы пролог к торжественному действу  
Владычества._  
  
Мрачный коридор с рядами одинаковых дверей по обе стороны призван был явно не добавлять уверенности в себе. Напротив, терзало подозрение, что каждая мелочь здесь, вплоть до видимого в перспективе угла уходящих вдаль стен, просчитана намеренно, чтобы налипающие гнетущие опасения капля за каплей подтачивали всякого, сюда входящего. Ричард стиснул между губ торжествующую усмешку, не позволил ей растечься по привыкшим улыбаться мышцам. Хью Айлендзу не под силу было испугать жалкими человеческими уловками того, кто прошёл через подлинную преисподнюю, изнанку своего личного мира, и получил в руки мощь, равной которой не знали в Соединённом королевстве. Субтильный яд навеваемого страха действовал на Ричарда лишь как антидот против чересчур головокружительного чувства превосходства, теребил умудрённую опытом интуицию, которая предостерегала не упиваться успехом раньше времени.  
— Доброе утро, сэр Хью.  
Громоздкие каталожные шкафы, вышедшие из моды лет тридцать назад, запах полироли, старой бумаги и неистребимый душок въевшегося во все поверхности застарелого табачного дыма, хотя владелец кабинета бросил курить давным-давно, — обстановка наводила на обманчивую мысль об остановившемся здесь времени. Трюк для отвода глаз тем, кто хоть на секунду позволил бы себе забыть, что на эту столешницу с вздувшимся тут и там пузырями лаком газетные статьи ложатся не только до того, как поступят в редакцию, но нередко и до того, как произойдут описанные в них события.  
— Утро, Ричард.  
Артур уверял, что ни разу не ловил Хью Айлендза на прямой лжи. Что ж, и без его обрубленного приветствия можно было догадаться, что добрым сегодняшнее утро глава Совета Круглого стола признать никак не готов.  
— Как я понимаю, вы хотели обсудить со мной ряд дел, не терпящих отлагательства.  
— Верно. Прежде всего, в связи с тем, что предыдущий глава семьи не оставил ни завещания, ни прямых наследников, — невозмутимый тон, с которым Айлендз произнёс эту фразу, сбил Ричарда с толку; он не сразу понял, что подразумевается не Артур, — Совет Круглого стола за отсутствием препятствующих тому обстоятельств утвердил вчера вашу кандидатуру в должности директора организации «Хеллсинг» и представителя семьи Хеллсинг в Совете. Мои поздравления.  
— Благодарю. Хотя, признаться, не скажу, что такое решение стало неожиданностью.  
Ричард едва удерживался от порыва сбросить половину возраста и откинуться на жёстком казённом стуле, вызывающе закинув ногу на ногу. Дерзость, за которой в равной степени можно было разглядеть и информированность, и недальновидность, он дополнил лишь приотпущенной на свободу лёгкой улыбкой. Айлендз спокойно сложил пальцы кончик к кончику.  
— Ваша должность и ваше положение в Совете возлагают на вас ряд обязанностей, с которыми вы отчасти, думаю, знакомы, с прочими же будете ознакомлены в ближайшее время. Помимо них, я вынужден затронуть ещё один щекотливый вопрос. Не поймите меня неправильно: Совет не вмешивается в частную жизнь своих членов. Однако вы — последний представитель рода, а прерывание кровной линии в случае любой из входящих в Совет семей становится делом, выходящим за рамки частного; проблемой государственной важности. При всём уважении к вашим печальным обстоятельствам — вам необходимо задуматься о наследнике, как только закончится траур.  
— Я думал над этим, сэр Хью.  
— Правда? Что ж, тогда можем перейти к следующему вопросу...  
— Я подумываю поговорить с кем-либо из моих младших кузенов со стороны матери. Среди них есть очень способные молодые люди, один из которых наверняка согласился бы поступить на службу в «Хеллсинг». Со временем я бы мог бы передать управление организацией ему.  
Подобного хода Айлендз, без сомнения, не ожидал. Ему, привыкшему к клановой психологии своего круга, явно и в голову не приходило, что человек способен зайти ради наследства так далеко — и не планировать передать его прямым потомкам. Не будь у него даже особых причин таковыми потомками обзавестись.  
— Интересный вариант. Однако, должен заметить, нежелательный. Место за Круглым столом всегда передавалось по кровному родству, такова устоявшаяся традиция.  
— Речь и идёт о моих кровных родственниках, людях нашего круга, — «аристократах без примеси голландской придури», — едва не добавил Ричард. — На передаче фамилии «Хеллсинг» я планирую настоять, если Совет беспокоит вопрос преемственности.  
— При всём уважении к семье вашей матери, Ричард, — за Круглый стол был приглашён ваш отец. Традиция наследования по кровной линии незыблема.  
— В шестьдесят лет поздновато менять устоявшийся образ жизни. За всё время существования Совета не могло ведь не быть прецедента нарушения традиции.  
— В вашей семье возраст никогда не был помехой, позволю себе заметить. Я не могу настаивать, Ричард, но вопрос с наследованием рано или поздно вам решать придётся.  
Настаивать не мог, что верно, то верно, и старательно делал вид, что озабочен исключением соблюдением традиций, приличий. Захваченный врасплох, Айлендз блефовал, тогда как у Ричарда на руках был стрит-флэш. Ставки взлетели достаточно высоко; пришло, пожалуй, время открываться.  
— Разве что имеются какие-либо дополнительные причины, по которым главе семьи Хеллсинг положено наследовать исключительно прямым потомкам основателя рода.  
Выдержке Айлендза можно было позавидовать. Тот и бровью не повёл, не вздрогнул даже — разве что, напротив, будто окаменел на секунду, до бледной желтоватости притиснув кончики костлявых узловатых пальцев, и неприятно пошамкал губами, прежде чем отозваться невозмутимым тоном:  
— Если какие-либо причины и имеются, то кому, как не главе семьи Хеллсинг, о них знать?  
Ричард снова позволил вырваться на поверхность скупой дозе улыбки, как затаивший дыхание ныряльщик — пузырьку воздуха. Было ясно, как на ладони, что ознакомление его с тайной существования Алукарда в планы Совета не входило. Слухи и пересуды вокруг кончины уже не только Интегры, но и Артура множились, но Айлендз не задал Ричарду ни одного лишнего вопроса насчёт происшедшего. Ничего удивительного: что с ним можно было сделать, признай даже Ричард вину открыто? Его боялись. И Ричард намеревался использовать эту слабость по полной: упрочить своё положение сейчас и не позволить Совету принять против него меры в будущем, с появлением и взрослением его гипотетического пока что наследника.  
— Я не молод, сэр Хью, как упоминал. Тем не менее, я искренне надеюсь, что ничто, кроме разве что возраста, не помешает мне дождаться совершеннолетия моих ожидаемых детей в тёплом семейном кругу.  
Ричард говорил мягко, позволяя себе лишь легчайший угрожающий нажим на ключевых словах, и встретил сопряжённую угрозу в ответе Айлендза:  
— Дождаться совершеннолетия своих детей? Не всем из нас, как оказалось, доступна роскошь надеяться, что наши дети хотя бы достигнут совершеннолетия.  
— И не говорите, — вздохнул Ричард. — Бедная девочка. До сих пор с трудом верится. Не представляю, что стрельнуло ей в голову.  
Уж теперь-то Айлендзу должна изменить выдержка, жадно предвкушал он. Несмотря на зловещую и совершенно заслуженную репутацию, воспринимать Айлендза в качестве серьёзного противника Ричарду было нелегко. Слишком хорошо он помнил, как на фоне широкоплечего, лучившегося бодростью Артура в Айлендзе до первой седины просматривались нечто от вечно куксящегося и нескладного переростка-старшеклассника. Вопреки мнению о ледяном темпераменте, Артур выводил приятеля из себя в два счёта. Однако, этот талант Ричарду, как оказалось, перенять не удалось. В ответ на дерзкую провокацию Айлендз лишь поморщился, скорее брезгливо, чем рассерженно, а затем, углубив складки кожи вокруг рта, растянул его в узкой не выражавшей ни капли радости улыбке — и вот от неё мурашки по спине Ричарда побежали.  
— Нам, старикам, — тихо, обманчиво-отвлечённо заговорил Айлендз, — трудно не питать вполне оправданного эгоистичного интереса к прогрессу медицины, который чем дальше, тем сильнее поражает воображение. Разумеется, то и дело доводится сталкиваться со случаями, когда современная медицина оказывается бессильна, к моему величайшему сожалению. Не способна она пока что и воскрешать умерших, в том числе и самых юных из них. Но всего и сразу требовать не стоит. Порой достаточно всего лишь распорядиться разумно имеющимися возможностями, более чем щедрыми. К примеру, некоторые новейшие техники не требуют ни активного участия мужчины, ни его согласия для продолжения рода. И даже телесное благополучие его фактически несущественно.  
Ричард сидел ни жив, ни мёртв. С оружием он не расставался, и теперь лишь привычная тяжесть пистолета в наплечной кобуре успокаивала, не позволяла удариться в панику. Перезаряжая пистолет с вечера серебряными пулями — другие Хеллсингам обычно были ни к чему, — Ричард усмехнулся про себя, что готовится как к встрече с нежитью. Но столкнулся он с врагом едва ли не более опасным, для разговора-поединка с которым избрал в корне неверную тактику. Беседа обернулась прогулкой в кромешной тьме по зыбкой трясине, вот-вот готовой провалиться под ногой. Стрит-флэш, которым бравировал Ричард, представлял собой пока что всего-навсего мумифицированный остов глубоко в подземелье особняка. Айлендз же мог вызвать своих людей прямо сюда, в кабинет, в любой момент и приступить к осуществлению изложенного или иного, в равной степени бесчеловечного плана. Черта с два, пускай только двинется — для того, чтобы вышибить ублюдку мозги, много времени не понадобится, да и себя пристрелить Ричард успеет, а тогда пускай разбираются с оставшимся без хозяина вампиром как хотят. Правда, проклятущая современная медицина наверняка даже его свежему трупу сможет найти противоестественное применение, которым ему угрожают. Если только вампир не пробудится прежде, чем младенец... Младенец! Чёрт возьми, как Айлендз представляет себе контроль над вампиром, пока единственный его хозяин способен лишь бездумно гукать и пускать слюни?  
— Достижения современной медицины потрясают, — выдавил Ричард, с усилием сглаживая нотки испуга и отвращения в голосе. — Вот только, сэр Хью, вы всегда производили на меня впечатление человека, склонного положиться скорее на преступника, — отпираться было бессмысленно, — чем на невинного, но неразумного младенца в колыбели.  
— Только в тех случаях, когда действия преступника более осмыслены и упорядочены, чем действия неразумного младенца в колыбели.  
Осторожно переведя дыхание, Ричард окончательно унял охватившую его было панику. Упорядоченность. Предсказуемость. Управляемость. Надо учиться мыслить как Айлендз, подстраиваться под его ценности и строить оборону на исходящих из его образа мышления слабостях.  
— Моя основная цель в настоящий момент совпадает, полагаю, с вашей: обеспечить успешное функционирование «Хеллсинга». Помимо прочего, цель эта подразумевает и не оставить мой род без наследника, а главное оружие организации — без надлежащего контроля.  
— Скажите, пожалуйста, как с этой целью соотносится произошедшее с вашей племянницей «несчастье»?  
Вопроса о том, как с благополучием «Хеллсинга» соотносилось абсурдное решение Артура, не возникло почему-то ни у кого.  
— Девочка не была готова к управлению организацией. По сути дела, адвокат Артура обязан был потребовать оценки здравости его суждений, когда Артур составлял такое нелепое завещание.  
Вот теперь Айлендз скривился, будто замечание о вменяемости Артура покоробило его сильнее всего остального, услышанного за сегодня.  
— А вы, стало быть, не нашли другого способа совладать с двенадцатилетней девочкой? — старый лицемер, оба они понимали, какой фикцией, удобной фикцией оказалось бы её назначение. — И вы рассчитываете справиться с государственными делами? Уверяете, что вам можно доверить «Хеллсинг»?  
Ричард дёрнулся, как от удара. Вопрос Айлендза бился гулким подвальным эхом. Доверить «Хеллсинг»? Никому, не сэру Хью Айлендзу, даже не Совету Круглого стола в полном составе было решать, можно ли доверить ему «Хеллсинг». «Хеллсинг» принадлежал ему по праву, и только недавно Ричард доказал, что, защищая своё право, готов пойти на самые крайние меры.  
— Совет, тем не менее, организацию мне доверил, — заставил он себя произнести самым покорным тоном.  
— Нам обоим известны причины, по которым Совету не оставалось ничего другого, — с недовольством констатировал Айлендз, и на миг Ричард снова ощутил за спиной тень силы, придающей уверенности, силы, равных которой не было. — И, к слову, о причинах. Надеюсь, вам известно, что разбудить Алукарда, вывести из состояния, в котором держал его последние годы ваш покойный брат, без соответствующей санкции Совета — государственная измена?  
— Я не собирался...  
— Разумеется, не собирались. У нас был не один повод убедиться в вашей порядочности и чистоте ваших намерений.  
— Я обязуюсь, — процедил Ричард, — не идти против воли Совета Круглого стола. И в свою очередь, надеюсь, что вы также не намерены действовать наперекор его решениям.  
Глаза Айлендза застыли в холодном злом прищуре. Тихие слова отчётливо падали одно за другим.  
— Что бы вам ни доводилось, не сомневаюсь, слышать, я не ставлю своего мнения выше закона. Но не заблуждайтесь насчёт решения Совета и не думайте, будто преступление сойдёт вам с рук. Вас не вознаграждают. На вас возлагают обязанность возместить нанесённый семье и государству ущерб, насколько это в принципе возможно. И всего лишь предоставляют отсрочку для возмещения. Так что воспользуйтесь ей наилучшим образом, докажите хотя бы не полную безосновательность ваших притязаний.  
— Какую отсрочку вы мне... даёте? — последнее слово Ричард вытолкал с трудом, не желая мириться с положением, в котором ему что бы то ни было «дают». Поза, выражение лица Айлендза едва уловимо выдавали удовлетворённую расслабленность победителя. Мнимого победителя, который попался на обман.  
— Сколько оставалось до совершеннолетия Интегры? Лет девять? Понимаю, теперь этого недостаточно. Десять, пятнадцать, двадцать — жизнь покажет, сколько потребуется. Но не вздумайте тянуть время, Ричард. Вы сами лишили себя всякого права рисковать судьбой рода Хеллсингов.  
Ричард стиснул упрямо челюсти.  
— И ещё раз повторюсь, сэр Хью. Я осознаю свой долг. Я обязуюсь держать Алукарда в заточении, если только сам Совет не примет иного решения. Я обязуюсь как можно скорее обзавестись семьёй. И я обязуюсь вести дела «Хеллсинга» не хуже, чем мои предшественники.  
А вот ублажать чувство справедливости сэра Хью Айлендза, который сдержанно кивнул в ответ, Ричард не обещал и не собирался.  
В лице обоих братьев Хеллсингов красивой женщине никогда не стоило труда обзавестись любовником, а настоящему мужчине — нажить себе достойного врага. В истинности последнего сэру Хью Айлендзу предстояло убедиться в ближайшее же время.


	5. Chapter 5

_От всех врагов Макбет храним судьбой,  
Пока Бирнамский лес не выйдет в бой  
На Дунсинанский холм._

Июль, на который пришлась девятая годовщина смерти Артура, только-только потеплел и начал походить на лето. Айлендз не любил скорбную дату. Он не любил думать о слишком многих допущенных после смерти Артура ошибках, о девочке, которая, унаследуй она хоть толику отцовского темперамента, наверняка несколько лет сидела бы уже у Совета в печёнках. Айлендз не любил вспоминать, как недооценил младшего Хеллсинга, но не вспоминать и не думать не мог себе позволить, позволить упустить из памяти, и так всё чаще подводившей, хоть малейшую деталь произошедшего. За ошибки не платят раскаянием. Раскаяние — лишь пустышка для совести, а ошибки подлежат исправлению или возмещению неисправимого ущерба.  
Он предусмотрел всё, мнилось Айлендзу тогда, девять лет назад. Загнал Ричарда Хеллсинга в угол, стреножил условиями. И упустил из виду главное: хеллсинговскую готовность принимать рискованные и непредсказуемые решения, тем более будучи загнанными в тот самый пресловутый угол. Упустил, не исключено, потому что слишком старался не думать о Ричарде, как о брате Артура.  
На первом же собрании Совета Круглого стола Ричард, предупредив, что хочет сделать важное заявление, рассказал, как он расправился с собственной племянницей Интегрой Хеллсинг.  
Это была вынужденная мера, уверял Ричард. Он не сразу заметил, что девочка похитила ключи от подвала, и едва не опоздал. Полагаю, нет нужды напоминать, что заперто в самом глубоком подвале особняка Хеллсингов, джентльмены.  
Кто возмущался, тот замер, кто застыл в потрясении — зашевелился. Да. Все помнили, кого двадцать лет назад Артур Хеллсинг запер в подвале — до тех пор, пока непревзойдённое оружие не понадобится Англии снова.  
Тварь заперта надёжно и стен камеры покинуть не может, продолжал Ричард. Но, должно быть, каким-то образом ей удалось проникнуть в детский разум, помутить рассудок и склонить девочку на свою сторону. Интегра вела себя как одержимая. Она твёрдо была намерена разбудить вампира. И если бы она разбудила его своей кровью, вампир стал бы следовать только её приказам — приказам той, которая всецело оказалась под его дурманящим влиянием. Тогда я не сумел бы ничем помочь ни вам, джентльмены, ни стране. Я всеми силами старался переубедить Интегру, привести её в чувство, но она зашла настолько далеко, что взялась за оружие. Я вынужден был прибегнуть к самозащите. И к единственному средству защитить нас всех.  
— Сэр Ричард...  
— Я скрыл правду, инсценировав самоубийство Интегры, и здесь, перед вами, я сознаюсь в этом проступке. Мною двигало стремление сохранить репутацию семьи, утаить истинную подоплёку трагедии от широких кругов — нет нужды, думаю, объяснять, почему. Я сожалею, что мне приходится начинать руководство организацией с жесточайшего промаха, личного и профессионального. Я не сумел уберечь члена собственной семьи от нежити. Но здесь и сейчас я клянусь вам, что брошу все силы и умения на то, чтобы справляться со своими обязанностями не хуже, чем мой покойный брат, и не хуже, чем, по его мнению, должна была справляться Интегра, которой я дорожил, как собственной дочерью.  
Весьма убедительно, не мог не оценить Айлендз. Он был совершенно спокоен. Его переполняла абсолютная уверенность, что отныне он никак не может позволить Ричарду Хеллсингу остаться безнаказанным не только за совершённое преступление, но и за каждое упоминание всуе в своей лживой речи имён Артура и Интегры. Даже если в первом столкновении за Ричардом следовало признать однозначную победу. Доказательства насильственной смерти Интегры теперь не имели смысла. Несколько человек, которые могли бы пролить свет на обстоятельства её кончины, стояли один за всех и все за одного. Пока что. Айлендз без труда держал в памяти весь куцый список: Мэтью Леннокс, Гэбриэл Кэтнес, Джейкоб Ангус, Сайрус Сейтон. Не на одного, так на другого найдутся меры давления. А нет — так со временем подобные сговоры неизменно дают трещину сами.  
Шелби Пенвуд, однако, ждать настроен не был и набросился на Айлендза, едва досидев до конца злополучного заседания:  
— Хью, что за вздор он несёт?! Чтобы у Артура под носом творилось подобное? Сговор с вампиром и прочий бред? Чтобы его девочка, не успело тело отца остыть, бросилась освобождать чудовище? Да если у кого ум за разум зашёл, так только у этого ублюдка!  
— У меня нет никаких доказательств, что Ричард лжёт.  
— Но что он говорит правду, тоже? Ты же не собираешься поверить ему на слово? Да ты в этот вздор в жизни не можешь поверить!  
— Шелби, у него в подчинении Алукард. Более того, он — единственный, кто способен Алукарда удержать. И что ты предлагаешь с Ричардом делать?  
Шелби ошарашенно выпучил глаза, багровея всё сильнее. У Айлендза мелькнуло опасение, как бы приятеля не хватил удар.  
— Ну да. И что с того? Хью, он... он же сам признался! Набрался наглости прямо признать, что убил девочку. Да с самого начала чувствовалось, что дело нечисто! Ты ведь не допустишь, чтобы ему сошло с рук!  
Что не допустит, Айлендз знал твёрдо. Но как у него получится переиграть Ричарда при изменившихся обстоятельствах, в данный момент представлял смутно и перед нетерпеливым напором Шелби мог только неопределённо пожать плечами.  
— Хью, — упавшим голосом произнёс Шелби, на глазах вдруг притихнув и осунувшись, — ты же не собираешься предать все свои принципы. Предать память Артура из-за этой... этого...  
— Бога ради, Шелби! Не говори глупостей. И не делай, самое главное.  
Шелби поперхнулся, помялся, а затем спокойно вдруг, но решительно ответил:  
— Хорошо, Хью. Не буду.  
И кроме как по делам с Айлендзом с тех пор больше не заговаривал. Айлендз не сразу осознал, что за пару недель лишился не одного друга, а двоих. Точнее, обоих.  
Ричард Хеллсинг в последующие годы показал себя недурственным дипломатом и тактиком. «Кто бы мог подумать, что уклад британского высшего света мало чем отличается от африканских джунглей?» — цитировал его Уолтер. Он неукоснительно докладывал Айлендзу годами, с самого первого звонка, которым как нельзя более кстати предупредил, что Ричард, вопреки их чаяниям, оказался в курсе главной семейной тайны. Выпадали даже дни, когда Айлендза охватывало искреннее сожаление, что он не прислушался к интуиции и не подал в отставку прямо тогда. Не признал промах, не воспользовался поводом уйти, сохраняя остатки достоинства, дотянул до изматывающего отчаяния, когда авторитет, влияние, власть ускользают из рук.  
Года два после смерти Артура (чёрт бы побрал это новое летоисчисление!) с навязчивой услужливостью предложила себя ещё одна возможность удалиться от дел. Невыносимые боли в тазобедренном суставе грозили приковать Айлендза к инвалидному креслу, если не к постели. Сэр Малькольм Грей, помнится, в своё время продолжал руководить Советом и из инвалидного кресла, нисколько не умалявшего его достоинства, но Айлендзу подобная демонстрация собственной немощи претила. Он не представлял себя лишённым возможности в исключительных случаях встать, выпрямиться и подкрепить весомость собственного заявления статью и несогбенными возрастом, — напротив, выхолощенными от юношеской стеснительной сутулости, шестью с половиной футами роста; роль невербальных факторов в риторике была когда-то коньком Айлендза. В окружении сэра Малькольма Грея, в конце концов, не было места людям джунглей.  
Несколько месяцев до и после протезирования сустава Айлендз пребывал в отвратительнейшем состоянии духа и вёл себя с домашними премерзко, как сам понимал, но смягчиться не мог. Никаких колясок, костылей, ходунков, твёрдо решил он. Трость, на которую он нехотя согласился в качестве компромисса, вскоре стала неотъемлемой чертой его образа. А когда молодой Буллер-Фуллертон-Элфинстоун вполголоса поделился с Хеллсингом размышлением: «Говорят, старик сильно сдал», — Айлендз звучно откликнулся: «Да, а ещё говорят, он стал туговат на ухо», чем недвусмысленно дал понять, что сдавать позиции не намерен.  
Тем не менее, законных оснований низложить Ричарда по-прежнему не находилось. Не нарушил Ричард и ни единого пункта из их устного соглашения. «Хеллсинг» при нём действовал исправно. Как было договорено, Ричард женился и воспитывал теперь сына. Алукард за прошедшие годы не упоминался. В личных делах грани допустимого Ричард переступать ни себе, ни своим доверенным лицам не позволял, чем отличался от некоторых коллег по Совету даже в лучшую сторону. Никаких счетов на стороне, никаких злоупотреблений, никаких выходок балованных отпрысков — впрочем, до потенциальных выходок отпрыску было ещё расти и расти.  
Основания, конечно, всегда можно было сфабриковать. А можно было вовсе, не утруждая себя формальностями, подстроить «несчастный случай», какой-либо инцидент как раз сейчас, имея подстраховку в лице юного Хеллсинга. Однако только глупцы и циничные молодые умники ошибочно уверены, будто от преступления, совершённого по праведной причине, не убудет. А Айлендз на горьком опыте знал, что за сделки с дьяволом расплачиваться приходится всегда, да ещё по двойному тарифу. Тайное управление государством — занятие, не предоставляющее широких возможностей для безупречности, но какие нелицеприятные эпизоды не тяготили бы совесть, никогда Айлендз не переступал черту допустимого по мотивам личным — исключительно в интересах империи, в интересах Острова.  
Тоскливое отчаяние всё чаще подталкивало Айлендза к мысли, что отстоять справедливость можно одним-единственным путём. Уйти со службы и из Совета, передать все обязанности Гаю, старшему сыну, заждавшемуся этого исторического момента, разорвать все формальные связи — и, освободившись, разобраться с Ричардом Хеллсингом как частное лицо. Как мужчина с мужчиной, сказал бы Артур. Совершить преступление в ответ на другое, оставленное безнаказанным, и не уклониться от положенного наказания самому. Репутации семьи, конечно, удар нанесён будет, зато никто другой ответственности за случившееся не понесёт.  
Могилу Артура Айлендз неизменно навещал заранее, до дня годовщины, чтобы не только не пересечься случайно с торжественно-печальными родственниками покойного, но и следа их визита не видеть. Саму же годовщину Айлендз на сей раз встретил в служебном тире, где убедился, что его и прежде не блестящие навыки с револьвером за годы простоя не улучшились. После долгой стрельбы, несмотря на защитные наушники, голова была будто полна тяжёлого пересыпающегося песка. От отдачи и непривычной нагрузки руки тряслись даже вечером, за ужином, столовые приборы то и дело предательски скрежетали и позвякивали о фарфор. С раздражением Айлендз оставил ужин недоеденным, надеясь скрыть отвратительную дрожь, наводящую на мысль о дряхлости, от Розамунды. Тщетно, разумеется. — Хью, — улыбка её вышла натянутой, — скажи, ты планируешь уделить мне хотя бы пару лет своей жизни? С внуками хоть раз по-человечески отдохнуть? Или нам смириться с мыслью, что тебя вынесут на кладбище прямо из-за рабочего стола?  
Подозревает, будто он умалчивает о каком-нибудь скверном диагнозе, с досадой понял Айлендз. Паркинсон или что-либо похлеще. Стиснув губы, всё с той же натянутой, подчёркивающей недовольство улыбкой, Розамунда ждала ответа. Таймер после еды поставить и то ему не напомнила и не прикоснулась к собственной рюмке обычного апельсинового ликёра для пищеварения.  
— Я давно хочу передать дела Гаю.  
— Знаю. Я давно об этом слышу.  
Айлендз принялся выставлять на таймере время, проскочил нужные полчаса, очистил табло и начал заново. Терпеливое молчание Розамунды ощутимо вызревало в молчаливый гнев. Совместная жизнь научила Айлендза улаживать недовольство супруги в любой из его форм, от тихих жалоб до бурных слёз. Но когда Розамунда отгораживалась молчанием, сами стены дома будто бы с удушающей враждебностью смыкались вокруг, а домашние держались тише воды, ниже травы и только украдкой бросали умоляющие взгляды на главу семьи, которому, честно говоря, тоже не оставалось ничего другого, как беспомощно ждать, пока Розамунда сменит гнев на милость. Однажды Хью Айлендзу, разменявшему три десятка лет, крещённому величайшей из войн, с изумлением пришлось признать: он, может, и один из самых влиятельных людей в империи, но здесь, в доме в Куинс Парк, хозяйкой показала себя Розамунда, эта очаровательная особа, совсем недавно умилявшая его полудетскими замашками.  
— Послушай... — начал было он, но Розамунда перебила:  
— Последний раз ты обещал подать в отставку после передачи Гонконга Китаю. Выйдет символично и уместно, согласились мы оба: твоя карьера заканчивается вместе с Британской империей. Уже год прошёл. И?  
Главное — не молчит, подумал Айлендз с облегчением, несмотря на то, что ни утешить Розамунду, ни оправдаться ничем не мог. О данном обещании он помнил исправно, и не раз печально подсмеивался над собой, не проще ли было выторговать у китайцев ещё пару лет отсрочки. И, глядишь, рассмотрел бы эту возможность всерьёз, если бы имелся надёжный план, как за предоставленный дополнительный год-другой избавиться от Ричарда.  
— Имеется одно дело, которое мне необходимо завершить, прежде чем переложить свои обязанности на Гая.  
— Ах, на сей раз это всего лишь одно дело…  
Теперь предпочёл помолчать он, опасаясь, что любое слово только усугубит разногласия.  
— Знаю, — повернула неожиданно разговор Розамунда, — ты предпочёл бы видеть своим преемником Ивлина.  
Из расположения к более одарённому младшему сыну секрета перед Розамундой Хью Айлендз не смог бы сделать при всём желании. Но так непохоже было на неё заявить об его отношении к «мальчикам» — навсегда мальчикам для матери — в лоб. Не позволив ему возлить елей уклончивой дипломатии на прямолинейность её заявления, Розамунда горячо продолжила:  
— Не сомневаюсь, что у Гая достанет и верности, и благоразумия не оспаривать выбора Ивлина в качестве преемника — если у тебя достанет благоразумия и доверия к ним обоим, чтобы сделать такой выбор. Довериться когда-нибудь Гаю тебе придётся в любом случае: либо так, либо перепоручив свои дела в конечном итоге ему.  
— Значит, ты решила обойтись даже без козлиной шкуры, чтобы добиться для младшего права первородства?  
Отсылку Розамунда уловила не сразу, а разгадав, фыркнула, попыталась возмутиться: «Хью, я ведь всерьёз...», но уверенность, с которой она направляла их разговор, была утеряна безвозвратно.  
Айлендз же, хотя и отшучивался сейчас, мало сомневался, что младший — точно из тех, кто не погнушался бы хитростью в соперничестве за право первородства. Бывают ведь такие ситуации, до неправдоподобия хрестоматийные, а бывает как у Хеллсингов: в тени старшего и превосходящего во всех отношениях младший растёт хило и криво…  
Не разбередило ли преступление Ричарда сомнений в каждом семействе Совета Круглого стола, не ударило ли по самой главной ценности — по уверенности в семье?  
— Я не стану возражать, что у меня бывают сомнения в отношении Гая, — признал Айлендз наконец, — но вовсе не до такой степени. Просто действительно есть причины, по которым это конкретное дело я не хотел бы оставлять расхлёбывать ему.  
Она умела давить на него, его Розамунда, но умела и понять, когда ни слёзы, ни молчание не помогут. И тогда умела проявлять терпение, черпая откуда-то эту добродетель в неизмеримых количествах. Она давно заслужила, чтобы обещание его не обернулось ни ложью, ни лукавством, растянувшись ещё на десяток лет.  
Десятка лет у него, скорее всего, и нет, в конце концов.  
Где-то на невидимом табло обратным отсчётом истекали годы, а то и месяцы, дни Хью Айлендза; давно казалось, что в нулевой точке он услышит не трубный глас, а внезапное, разрывающее сердце попискивание завершившего отсчёт таймера.  
— Твой дигестив, — напомнил Айлендз, кивнув на нетронутую рюмку.  
Единственный план, самый прямолинейный и дурацкий из возможных, никуда не годился. Хотя бы из-за данного Розамунде обещания. Её представления о благополучной совместной старости вряд ли распространялись на тюремные свидания.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы Ричард допустил промах. И желательно, как можно скорее, — высказал Айлендз Уолтеру несколько дней спустя. Шпион Айлендза в доме, который пришлось привыкнуть называть домом Ричарда Хеллсинга, явился к нему в кабинет в часы после работы, не потревожив ни редких задержавшихся на службе подчинённых, ни охрану или систему безопасности. Можно подумать, нахватался дурных, но полезных манер от тех, кого долгие годы преследовал: не отражался в зеркалах, был невидим для фотоэлементов.  
— Исследовательские отчёты, копии которых ты передал, не свидетельствуют ни о чём противозаконном. Разве что о необоснованных растратах — поскольку однозначно судить о конечной цели некоторых ведущихся в «Хеллсинге» исследований мои эксперты не берутся.  
— Не берётся никто. Сэр Ричард намеренно разбивает общую задачу на более мелкие и поручает их разным группам, чтобы конечный результат был ясен лишь ему самому.  
Монотонный тон неизменно вежливого Уолтера почти выдавал разочарование, что его вызвали всего-навсего ради очередного переучёта хлипкого компромата на директора «Хеллсинга».  
— Замыкает всё на себя. Понятно, чтобы без него деятельность «Хеллсинга» оказалась парализована.  
— Есть кое-что ещё, сэр Хью, — Уолтер выждал, лишний раз удостоверяясь, что внимание Айлендза всецело принадлежит ему. — Помнится, однажды сэр Артур с гордостью расписывал мистеру Ричарду успехи организации, а тот в ответ рассказал ему одну притчу. В зажиточном доме жил кот. Он исправно ловил мышей, а хозяин его в награду кормил, холил и предоставлял тёплое местечко. Но настал день, когда старательный кот переловил всех мышей до единой, и за ненадобностью кота выкинули на улицу.  
—Хочешь сказать, наш кот нет нет да позволяет одной-другой летучей мышке ускользнуть, чтобы мы постоянно в нём нуждались? Чтобы и мысли не возникало, будто «Хеллсинг» может хотя бы некоторое время продержаться без полноценного руководителя?  
— Доказательствами, к сожалению, я никакими не располагаю, сэр. Ни одна из неудавшихся операций не показалась мне сорванной намеренно. В активности вампирах наблюдается некоторый подъём, но в пределах погрешности. Недостаточно, чтобы однозначно заявить о саботаже или банальной халатности.  
Взяв из лежавшей всегда под рукой стопки пожелтевшую старую перфокарту, Айлендз уже привычно набрасывал схему. Живость ума, увы, была больше не та, чтобы без дополнительного подспорья удержать в памяти и сопоставить все факты и факторы.  
— Стало быть, не исключено, что Ричард сознательно проваливает отдельные операции, хотя и делает это крайне умело и субтильно. А ещё, может быть, не даёт хода каким-то полезным разработкам, реально полезным, в отличие от обычной имитации бурной деятельности, вроде распространения дверей на фотоэлементах или внедрения ультрафиолетового освещения в общественных туалетах.  
— Справедливости ради не могу не заметить, что общественные и клубные туалеты — правда удобное для вампиров место, где они часто вступают в контакт с жертвой или прямо там же и совершают нападения.  
Порыв оживления схлынул. Выпрямившись, Айлендз окинул взглядом набросок и с досадой швырнул паркер на стол.  
— Бесполезно. Будь даже у нас доказательства, большее, что ожидало бы Ричарда — выговор за неэффективное администрирование. Не лишнее дополнение к более серьёзному обвинению, но недостаточно, чтобы пошатнуть его позиции в Совете.  
Уолтер то ли покачнулся на пятках, то ли переступил с ноги на ногу — Уолтер, который был способен с нечеловеческой безупречностью стоять перед собеседником часами. Девять лет — срок длительный. Самое изысканное вино за годы превращается в уксус, бодривший некогда никотином дым — во въевшуюся во все поверхности горьковатую вонь курева. А терпение — в признание поражения?  
— Мы действуем не так, — резко заявил Айлендз. — Не там ищем решение. В корне проблемы у нас что?  
— Алукард.  
Ещё бы Абрахама ван Хельсинга, который заварил всю эту кашу, припомнил, устало поморщился Айлендз. Но потока мыслей перебивать не стал.  
— Хорошо, Алукард. Из-за Алукарда мы не могли избавиться от Ричарда с самого начала.  
— Теперь у Ричарда есть наследник.  
— Шестилетний мальчик. Как он тебе?  
Уолтер слегка пожал подчёркнутыми жилетом плечами.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Да уж, что ещё в обсуждаемом контексте можно сказать про шестилетнего мальчика?  
— Но с Алукардом ему не совладать.  
— Сам сэр Артур запер Алукарда в подземелье, чтобы не рисковать без необходимости.  
В устах Уолтера ответ был более чем однозначен.  
— Тем не менее, обстановка позволяет благополучно так и держать Алукарда взаперти. Самое время избавиться от Ричарда. С другой стороны, если он правда организует деятельность «Хеллсинга» так, что с его внезапной кончиной всё пойдёт наперекос, то возникнет необходимость в Алукарде и в сильной руке, чтобы это чудовище удержать.  
О чёрт, не позволять мысли зацикливаться, замыкаться, перегревать мозг на холостом ходу...  
— Либо надо избавиться от Алукарда вовсе.  
Айлендз замер. Разом ухватить все последствия такого варианта действий не удавалось, но неоспоримые преимущества у него были.  
— Нет Алукарда — нет проблемы, — не мог не согласиться он. — Но прежде всего, разве Алукард в принципе может быть уничтожен?  
— Неумирание — не бессмертие.  
— Теоретически, да. Но неумирание вкупе с неубиваемостью — достаточно близкий, на мой взгляд, аналог.  
— Всего лишь аналог, тем не менее.  
Уничтожить Алукарда. Айлендз снял со стопки очередную перфокарту, провозился некоторое время, будто забыл пальцами толщину картона и всё пытался отделить несуществующие взятые вместе с ней карточки. Лишить Ричарда главного козыря, делающего его незаменимым. Избавить Совет от тягостной необходимости терпеть Ричарда в своих рядах — и лишиться, в то же время, лучшего из существующих оружия против нежити.  
— Ты считаешь, «Хеллсинг» сможет обойтись без Алукарда и в дальнейшем?  
— Думаю, что пора привыкать обходиться собственными силами. Да, когда мы очищали Англию от расплодившейся за века нежити, Алукард был необходимым злом. Но теперешнее количество, да и уровень вампиров вполне позволяет справляться менее экстремальными средствами.  
Алукард. Одно воспоминание о том, как эта тварь могла выглядеть и уничтожать противника, заставляло Айлендза содрогнуться. И что греха таить, не раз ему приходило в голову, что за своё чудовищное оружие Совету пришлось заплатить слишком высокую цену, проглотив ложь Ричарда Хеллсинга, закрыв глаза на его преступление, поставив себя в унизительную зависимость от человека джунглей.  
— Допустим, — и ещё, подумал Айлендз, не вредно позволить Уолтеру хоть раз высказать, что у него на уме, изложить явно заранее продуманный план действий. — Как раз сейчас, насколько я понимаю, Алукард пребывает в самом беспомощном состоянии из возможных. Ты мог бы убить его? — мысль, что, в таком случае, свой план Уолтер способен осуществить вне зависимости от его согласия, Айлендза встревожила. Но Уолтер поспешил рассеять опасения:  
— Было бы удобно — правда, не особо достойно. Однако, увы, совсем наоборот. Как раз в теперешнем состоянии уничтожить Алукарда невозможно. Он ведь не простой вампир, кола в сердце или серебряной пули в голову для него недостаточно.  
— Именно это я и помню, — Артур как-то выразил сомнение, уничтожит ли Алукарда даже прямое попадание атомного снаряда. Но ты ведь не из чисто теоретических соображений упомянул возможность его уничтожить?  
— Да. Для того, чтобы уничтожить его, хозяин должен Алукарда разбудить. И снять печати. Видите ли, печати не только оберегают окружающих от Алукарда, но и Алукарда от окружающих; ограничивают его силу, но тем самым и ограждают часть его сущности. Безусловно, в свободном состоянии уничтожить Алукарда будет весьма затруднительно. Но это единственно возможный вариант.  
— Освободить Алукарда, чтобы уничтожить его?  
— Да, сэр.  
Безрассудство чистой воды. Безрассудство вдвойне, учитывая, что, позволив разбудить Алукарда, Айлендз предоставит опаснейшее оружие в полное распоряжение Ричарда. Да ещё и по совету Уолтера, доверять которому у Айлендза большого желания не было. Но не доверял он никому, а вот полагаться на кого-то приходилось постоянно.  
— Допустим, — снова уступил он, прекрасно понимая, что с каждым «допустим» план Уолтера будет становиться всё правдоподобнее, а каждое новое «допустим» — всё условнее. — Однако Ричард сразу заподозрит неладное, если Совет примет вдруг решение освободить Алукарда, после того, как столько лет настаивал на прямо противоположном. Нам потребуется крайне веский довод, — Айлендз помедлил, не спеша признавать, что довод в данном случае возможен лишь один: — Нападение, какого лет тридцать уже не видали.  
— Лучше не одно. Ричард уверен, что активность вампиров подчиняется исключительно природным законам, как в животном мире, и, следовательно, возрастать может только постепенно. Резкий скачок выбьет его из колеи, и никакие проекты в рукаве не помогут. Он ещё сам обратится в Совет с просьбой позволить ему разбудить Алукарда.  
Собственного мимолётного предвкушения Айлендз почти не ощутил. Скорее увидел отражённое, как в кривом зеркале, в асимметричной недоброй усмешке Уолтера.  
— Массовые убийства? Ради чего? Возмездия за одно-единственное?  
— Ради предотвращения ещё больших жертв. Представьте, что нас ждёт, если чудовище сорвётся с поводка.  
Вот в чём загвоздка, не раз приходило в голову Айлендзу. Нет, правдивость аргументов Уолтера была неоспорима. Тем не менее, личные мотивы прежде всего толкали, волокли их обоих. Но если Уолтер не видел ничего зазорного в сведении личных счётов под благовидным предлогом объективных внешних причин, то Айлендзу всякий личный мотив вставал костью поперёк горла. Власть, вверенная ему, была чересчур значительна и громоздка, чтобы потакать с её помощью личным мотивам. А первое, что приходило на ум, когда речь заходила о Ричарде Хеллсинге, была личная вендетта, чего уж драпировать её в возвышенное слово «возмездие». Быть может, именно поэтому не хотелось посвящать в перипетии этой истории сыновей. В глубине души таилось опасение услышать: «Папа, тебе не кажется, что ты судишь о Хеллсинге предвзято?» Расшифровать за сдержанной формулировкой «впадаешь в маразм». Ищешь надуманные поводы сместить с поста руководителя, который пускай и пришёл когда-то к должности незаконным путём, с возложенными на него обязанностями справляется достойно. Более того, скажу они, в своей предвзятости ты готов целенаправленно саботировать деятельность упомянутого руководителя, собрата по Круглому столу. Готов жертвовать людьми, которых обязался защищать.  
На личные интересы у Айлендза было ровно столько пространства, сколько оставляли интересы Острова. Вопреки законам физики, Остров притягивал его сильнее, нежели любой другой в разы больший объект, что уж говорить о меньших; и в притяжении этом порой жёстко прикладывал о свою землю. Если интересы Острова требовали, он обязан был оставить Ричарда в покое, поправ чувство собственного достоинства и справедливости, поправ память Артура и данное ему обещание приглядывать. Если Ричард Хеллсинг должным образом оберегал покой жителей Острова, Айлендз был обязан забыть единственную жительницу, которую тот не уберёг. Интересы Острова стояли превыше интересов нескольких его жителей.  
— Представьте, что будет, если в Лондон вернётся Дракула. Увеличивший, вдобавок, свою мощь на порядок, благодаря тем же Хеллсингам.  
Он представлял, также как представлял, что стояло между чудовищем и Островом, между чудовищем и тысячами возможных его жертв. Старик, бездумно молодящийся, не заботящийся о том, что болезнь может подкосить его в любой момент. Малое дитя, сын предателя и вертихвостки, подцепленной Ричардом в Оксфорде, — Джулия Брайс? Или Прайс? Нет, всё-таки Брайс: откровенная меркантильность фамилии не забылась бы. Неизвестно в кого этот ребёнок вырастет и в какое положение всех поставит поколение спустя. Интересы Острова были превыше интересов Хью Айлендза, но также превыше интересов Ричарда и тех нескольких случайных человек, которыми придётся пожертвовать ради исправления ошибки девятилетней давности.  
— Стало быть, нам придётся инсценировать несколько нападений вампиров.  
— Не инсценировать. Даже с помощью кого-либо, тонко разбирающегося в специфике вампирских нападений, слишком велик риск упустить какие-то мелочи и навести криминалистов «Хеллсинга» на подозрение, что дело нечисто. То есть, что, наоборот, нечисть к нападению отношения не имеет. Нам потребуются настоящие вампиры.  
Айлендз фыркнул.  
— Бьюсь об заклад, тебе известно, где таковых найти и как сюда приманить.  
— Так вышло, что известно, сэр.  
— Ты — опасный... человек, Уолтер, — рафинированного Айлендза и то терзало искушение сказать «сукин сын». С привычным уже пониманием Уолтер уловил недосказанное, скрыл улыбку в вежливом поклоне.  
— Без вашей помощи мне не обойтись, сэр Хью. Я не стану отрицать, что план крайне рискован и небезупречен; нечистоплотен, помимо прочего. У посредников для контакта с нежитью могут быть самые разные необычные запросы. И если вы согласитесь на этот план, мне потребуются некоторые услуги и ресурсы. Если вы согласитесь.  
Если он согласится стать соучастником убийств вампирами людей. По собственной инициативе не то что позволить — вынудить Ричарда разбудить Алукарда. Положиться на заявление Уолтера, что Алукарда возможно уничтожить.  
— Разбудить Алукарда, чтобы уничтожить его, — повторил Айлендз, словно надеялся, что, произнеся вслух, обнаружит в этих словах логику или, напротив, фатальную логическую ошибку, которую никак не удаётся выловить в уме.  
— Именно. Сэр Хью, как говорил сам Алукард, бессмертных выродков не бывает. Всякое чудовище рано или поздно принимается искать противника себе под стать, познаёт жажду положить конец своему проклятому существованию.  
Звучало как пафосное безрассудство чистой воды.  
Как нечто, что наверняка пришлось бы по вкусу Артуру.  
— Уолтер? — позвал Айлендз после затянувшегося размышления, со стороны наверняка производившего впечатление очень глубокомысленного.  
— Да, сэр?  
— Вынужден обратиться к тебе с небольшой просьбой. О подобном я прошу нечасто, уверяю тебя.  
— Постараюсь быть полезен, сэр.  
— В приёмной загляни в стол секретаря. Там мы держим бутылку бренди, ради исключительных случаев. Стакан найдёшь рядом с графином с водой...  
— Сэр Хью, — мягко, но настойчиво прервал его Уолтер. Обращался он с укоризной, однако морщины в уголках глаз таили лёгкую насмешку. — Вам вырежут оставшуюся половину желудка.  
Примерно в области упомянутого органа всколыхнулось возмущение бесцеремонным вмешательством в проблемы, касавшиеся исключительно его, Хью Айлендза, персоны. Затем Айлендз вспомнил, что Уолтер, будучи лет четырнадцати от роду и едва доходя Артуру до плеча, уже успешно мешал своему начальнику создавать самому себе проблемы. И не зная, смеяться или негодовать, просто смирился с таким положением дел.


	6. Chapter 6

_Нередко, чтобы нас завлечь в беду,  
Орудья мрака говорят нам правду,  
Заманивают всяким честным вздором,  
Чтоб в глубочайшем деле обмануть._

«Можно подумать, пьянствовал ночь напролёт, а не исполнял самоотверженно долг перед отечеством». От чересчур ярких воспоминаний об исполнении упомянутого долга Ричард скривился, а вылезать из постели захотелось ещё меньше. Семейный детский дом, все подчистую обращены или вырезаны, кровавое с ошмётками отваливающегося мяса граффити на стенах, разбежавшиеся по кварталу дети-упыри с перепачканными зубастыми ртами, красно-синеватый в отсветах мигалки покусанный полицейский, которому Кэтнес стрельнул в лоб. Чёрт, староват он стал для всего этого. Ей-богу. Нет, всё-таки чёрт.  
Из постели Ричарда в итоге вытянула не ответственность за дела или волнение за собственное будущее, над которым нешуточной угрозой нависла очередная проваленная операция, а насущная необходимость выдраить рот, будто засранный стаей немёртвых кошек, и закинуть в него таблетку болеутоляющего. Натянув на мёрзнущие плечи одеяло, Ричард плюхнулся обратно в кровать, откинулся на изголовье и запил таблетку долгим глотком. Вода прокатилась через грудь, обжигая серебряным холодом, крупинками льда застряла в одеревеневших после бурной ночи мышцах. Ричард прикрыл глаза в терпеливом ожидании, пока застоявшаяся кровь взбодрится и растопит озноб, а за ним разгонит и головную боль, оставляя впадину онемения.  
Нежить неистовствовала, будто белены объелась. Что-то заставило её то ли взять и расплодиться внезапно, то ли повылезать из укрытий и ниш, где приспособившиеся вампиры отсиживались и тихонько посасывали себе кровушку, не привлекая внимания. И вдруг будто неприметная остальным тревога, знамение: конфигурация ли звёзд и луны, или сводящая с ума невидимая всепроникающая пыльца, солнечная вспышка или аномалия магнитного поля — нечто перебудоражило кровососов, сорвало крышу, направило нападать, убивать, резать, разрывать, неистовствовать нагло и скандально посреди больших городов, не оставляя возможности ни замять скандал, ни быстро выследить преступников. На ушах стоял не только «Хеллсинг», но «Хеллсинг» прежде всего, и Ричард искренне надеялся, что сегодня ночью эта сумасшедшая свистопляска достигла апогея. Нападение в густонаселённом спальном районе, паника, репортёры из Дейли сраного мэйл — и ускользнувшие из-под носа опергруппы виновники.   
Необходимо, чтобы сегодня был апогей.   
Срочно требовались дополнительные средства: лучшее оружие, чем новое и не оправдавшее надежд, силы более эффективные, чем измотанные и злые регулярные войска. Что ему требовалось, Ричард прекрасно представлял. Так же как представлял и реакцию Совета на свой запрос. Запрос, чересчур отдающий признанием в несостоятельности и отчаянии.  
В столовую он спустился как раз, когда Джулия привезла Брэма из школы и они уже заканчивали обедать.  
— Как раз собиралась будить тебя. Вставай, скоро снова ложиться придётся. Ах, да, Мэтью просил передать, что казнь назначена на семь вечера. — Помятый вид Ричарда и его нетвёрдая ещё поступь задели струну сочувствия. — Повезло хотя бы, что не на семь утра, да?  
— Да уж. Совет кровожадных старцев и Хью Айлендз лично опять желают получить мою голову на блюде, — Ричард грузно присел, подпёр всё ещё налитую чужеродной тяжестью упомянутую голову. — А к завтраку, видимо, головы подавать не положено по этикету.  
— Бедный. Леденящее кровь нападение маньяка на всех передовицах и по всем каналам — это ваше?  
— Наверняка. Искренне надеюсь, что ничего более впечатляющего за ночь не стряслось.  
— Выглядишь ужасно, — Джулия потрепала его не пегую уже, седую макушку и поделилась не успевшим остыть кофе из гейзерной турки.  
— Пап, тебе ведь не всамделишно голову отрубят?  
Забыв о разбросанных по столу ярких игрушечных фигурках, Брэм с живейшим интересом таращил на него глаза. От собственной улыбки, сдержать которую было невозможно, полегчало сильнее, чем от любых таблеток и аромата отборного кофе вместе взятых.  
— Конечно, нет. Пускай попробуют только, кишка тонка.  
— Не «всамделишно», а «по-настоящему», малыш. Ох уж эта твоя школа...  
— Мам, папа же сказал, что не по-настоящему, — Брэм хихикнул, тряхнул отросшей светлой шевелюрой и вернулся к игрушкам, дожидаясь ненавязчиво, пока родители закончат обедать. С наигранно понимающей улыбкой Джулия постаралась вернуть кофейник чётко на прежнее место. Притаившиеся за сахарницей и за салфетками черепашки-ниндзя, судя по всему, готовились к штурму высокой стальной башни.  
Славный мальчуган растёт. Абрахам Ричард Хеллсинг второй. Жаль, перед Артуром не похвастаться, как надо делать наследников. Вот только Джулия до сих пор дуется, что Брэма отправили всего-навсего в обычную подготовительную школу в ближайшем пригороде. Типичная среднеклассовая заморочка: хочет чуть не с колыбели давать ребёнку лучшее образование, которое только позволяют средства. Престижная школа ещё успеется: Регби, конечно; Итон — для пижонов и для тех, кто мелькает на публике, а не в чьих руках сосредоточена реальная власть. Но вначале пускай поучится отстаивать своё место среди обычных мальчишек. И никаких частных учителей и домашнего образования. Хватит того, что Интегру обучали на дому, вот и выросла тепличным ребёнком, при первом же серьёзном испытании нервы сдали... Ах, гладкая ложь, сам порой готов поверить. Подзабыть, кому какую ложь скормил. Трудно только забыть было бешенство той давней ночи, подпитанное перебродившим страхом...  
— Завтракать будешь?  
Ричард утвердительно промычал, чувствуя, как выстроенный им за годы идеальный мир, поколебавшись, возвращается в фокус. Справится и с нынешним кризисом. Всего-навсего ведь вампиры, пускай и чёртова орда их. Справится и свозит Джулию, на какие-нибудь китчевые райские острова, поэкзотичнее. Можно даже для Брэма хороший лагерь присмотреть и расслабиться только вдвоём. Время, пожалуй, и второго завести. Конечно, спокойнее было бы дождаться, когда Айлендз сдаст, в кое веки, позиции. Преемник его не в отца пошёл, так же жёстко держать всех не сумеет.  
— Порвались мои любимые бусы. Те, индийские, — пожаловалась Джулия, передав с горничной распоряжения насчёт завтрака. То, что Ричард, мельком заметив, принял за украшенный разноцветным желе десерт, оказалось ворохом крупных разноцветных бус, ссыпанных в блюдце. — Жалко до слёз. Самой нанизать так просто не получается, а ювелир не возьмётся: стекляшки ведь, не драгоценность.  
Хлебной палочкой Ричард подобрал с тарелки Джулии соус, запил последним глотком кофе и перебрал список пропущенных звонков, пестревший, как бусины Джулии. Впрочем, если Мэтью Леннокс не пытался дозвониться по внутренней связи, значит, ничего сверхсрочного. Ричард набрал его номер.  
— Пока что всё, как распорядились, босс, — бодро отрапортовал Мэтт. — Предварительный отчёт более-менее состряпали.  
— Спасибо. Какие-либо детали прояснились?  
— Со свидетелями работали, но толку мало. Родители работяги, дети, вроде, не загуливали особо. Не похоже, чтобы нападавших мог привести кто-то из старшеньких. Судя по всему, выродки эти припёрлись сами; случайно попали на семейный детский дом или присмотрели заранее — не разберёшь. Одна из старших дочерей звонила в службу спасения и жаловалась, что вокруг дома ошиваются чужие и что мелкий братишка ведёт себя «как зомби». Но дурища на линии принялась выяснять, не развлекается ли ребёнок, пересмотрев ужастиков. К слову, наш новый алгоритм, «Кингфишер», на сей раз не подвёл, запись запроса автоматически переслали нам.  
— Погоди. Мелкий брат? Начали с детей?  
— Выходит так. И Уолтер говорит, что обстоятельства тип-топ как при нападении в Ист Финчли: в вампиров не обратили никого. Даже маленькие дети обоих полов стали упырями, хотя следов сексуального насилия нет.  
— Он лично, что ли, во все останки пальцем потыкал?  
— Скажите спасибо, если пальцем, босс. Ангус делает экспертизу, мы останки пока в морозильнике держим, не захораниваем. Да, и Ангус же просит информацию о пропавших без вести после инцидента. Но ему ведь не положен допуск до личных данных пострадавших?  
— Дайте ему для начала только число и общую информацию. Если будут пропавшие.  
Не следовало всё-таки ещё тогда, десять лет назад, посвящать в дело ещё и Ангуса. Перестраховался, решил, что лишний свой человек не помешает. А Ангус прежнему начальнику научников, на которого всё кляузничал, и в подмётки не годится. Зацикливается на мелочах, а общей картины не видит. Зря Ричард считал недальновидность Ангуса даже полезной. Тот ему все уши прожужжал восторгом, что вампиры, с которыми «Хеллсинг» последнее время сталкивается, отличаются от обычных, обращают, судя по всему, жертв в упырей вне зависимости от пола и девственности. Возбуждённую речь о «неизученной мутации» Ричард заткнул вопросом, для него самым закономерным: каким же образом тогда эти замечательные мутанты размножаются? Что ж, теперь Ангус систематизировал пропавших без вести, предполагая, что именно среди них следует искать новообращённых и скрывшихся вместе с вампирами-хозяевами дракулин.  
Что касалось Уолтера... Уолтер в организации был как брекеты на зубах: безусловно полезен, в отдельных ситуациях вовсе незаменим, но существенно портил настроение, едва за него цеплялся взгляд. В своё время Ричард, не задумываясь, назвал бы его человеком Артура до мозга костей. Отправить Уолтера в отставку представлялось Ричарду одним из закономерных первых шагов на посту директора «Хеллсинга» — до встречи с Уолтером в подвале. Если бы не измятое письмо, которое Ричард и уничтожить не решался, и опасался оставлять при себе, пару дней спустя он готов был бы счесть ту неправдоподобную встречу горячечным бредом. Не то чтобы Ричард после неё стал больше доверять Уолтеру, но не доверять стал меньше. Отчасти он надеялся поначалу, что Уолтер сам отойдёт от дел, гордо откажется, когда предложил ему место всего-навсего заместителя начальника оперативного отдела. Но тот принял понижение без возражений. И чем дальше, тем больше Ричард укреплялся в убеждении, что Уолтер согласился бы остаться, предложи он ему в «Хеллсинге» хоть туалеты мыть. Говорят, собаке важен хозяин, а кошке — дом. Уолтер показал себя человеком-котом, пригревшимся в особняке организации. И подчёркивая сходство со своенравным четвероногим, до официального подтверждения титула нового главы «Хеллсинга» он ни разу не обратился к Ричарду «сэр», всё это едва подчёркнутое «мистер Ричард», зато ни разу не сбился после.  
— Ещё, — продолжал Мэтт, — пришло письмецо от Максвелла.  
— А Максвелл — он у нас откуда?  
— Епископус максимус максвеллус же. Ватикан, Тринадцатый отдел.  
— Ах, этот...  
Да, этого типчика не запомнить было сложно. Смазливый, как поп-звезда, то ли ирландец, то ли шотландец, непотребно молоденький и эпатажной внешности для своего сана и поста. Не иначе, как на чьём-то хрене так высоко заехал.  
— Ты открывал? Чего ему надо? Вчерашние жертвы, что, католиками оказались?  
Будто мало было проблем...  
— Да выпендрёж чистой воды. Выражает благодарность, что на сей раз мы не списали происшествие на теракт ИРА. Предлагает всестороннюю помощь в расследовании и в поддержании порядка при первой же просьбе.  
— Пускай кому-нибудь другому свою худосочную задницу предлагает.  
— Ричард, — Джулия укоризненно цокнула языком и взглядом указала на вертящегося вокруг Брэма. Ричард свернул разговор, чувствуя, что чем дальше, тем сложнее будет оставаться в пределах допустимой при детях лексики.  
Кофе и разговор открыли, наконец, шлюз его стремительной обычно энергии. Завтрак, и так припозднившийся, — дело десятое. Если останется время, кое с кем из своих обычных сторонников в Совете переговорить не помешает, но главное — обработать за остаток дня сомневающихся. По возрасту Ричарду уместно было бы занять место среди самых что ни на есть «старцев». Но ещё в годы работы в университете он бравировал тем, что тесное общение с молодёжью позволяет ощущать молодым и себя. Вечная моложавость вкупе с напористостью и любовью к риску, которую подхлестнуло с трудом выигранное первое противостояние с Хью Айлендзом, утвердили Ричарда в рядах своего рода внутренней оппозиции, противопоставлявшей себя грозному патриарху. Группа младших членов Совета Круглого стола с появлением Ричарда обрела второе дыхание, принялась настойчивее гнуть линию «модернизации», «современного мышления» и «свежей крови». Сегодня вечером Ричарду был нужен каждый голос. Вначале предстоит убедить всех, что имеющимися средствами никто не сумел бы противостоять кризису с нежитью успешнее него. Затем — попросить и получить санкцию на, скажем так, расширение арсенала средств. Айлендз, к гадалке не ходи, воспротивится пробуждению Алукарда. Из-за недоверия к Ричарду, из-за вытянутого когда-то из самого Ричарда обещания. Банально из-за упрямой маразматической враждебности, в конце концов... Ещё не упустит повода ввернуть что-нибудь вроде «это вам не Африка, Ричард». Да уж, куда вам до Африки. В любом племени, пускай примитивном, зато не растерявшем здравого, от земли смысла, во главе всегда стоят лучшие воины и знаменитейшие шаманы. Как эти дикари посмеялись бы над высокомерными белыми, которыми правят худщие воины и шаманы, о которых никто никогда не слыхал...  
— Завтрак пускай принесут в кабинет, — распорядился Ричард, вставая. Но тут черепашка-ниндзя, не удержавшись на вершине кофейника, со звоном обрушился прямо в блюдце Джулии, выбивая во все стороны разноцветные бусины.  
— Так, молодой человек...  
— Это не я. Это Тегра.  
Присев на корточки и выглядывая из-за края стола, Брэм лукаво переводил смеющиеся голубые глаза с возмущённой матери на земли под собой не чувствующего отца. Ещё секунда, мнилось, ещё чуть-чуть. Сфокусировать по-другому зрение. Всмотреться в тени в углу, в отблески на стене — и увидишь преисполненный мстительного торжества полупрозрачный призрак мёртвой двенадцатилетней девочки. За спиной наверняка ведь...   
Ричард резко развернулся, ничего, разумеется, не увидел, — невозможное глупое суеверие! — и перевёл дух.  
— Рыжуля, выйдем-ка на балкон покурим.  
Сдавленная хрипотца с головой выдавала потрясение. Джулия недоумённо передёрнула плечами и выскользнула из-за стола. Юркая, сохранившая изящную фигуру, она стояла уже с зажжённой сигаретой, когда Ричард поспел следом. Яркое солнце высвечивало весёлые оттенки мелких тугих кудряшек, оправдывая ласковое прозвище на все сто.  
— Воображаемые друзья — совершенно нормально для такого возраста, — начала она, пока Ричард, сосредоточенно сдерживая нервную нетвёрдость руки, закуривал её слабенький, но приятный табак. — Я сама немного переживала, но психолог Брэма меня успокоил. Сказал, что это пройдёт, когда мальчик начнёт больше общаться с другими детьми. Может, эта твоя ужасная школа была не такой уж плохой идеей...  
— Джулия, — с дымом тихо выдохнул Ричард. — Кто рассказал ребёнку про Интегру?  
Она вылупила на него светлые, и так слегка навыкате глаза.  
— То есть, как кто рассказал ребёнку про Интегру? Ты ведь берёшь Брэма с собой на кладбище. И вообще, никто не делал секрета из того, что у его покойного дядюшки была маленькая дочка, которая тоже умерла. Знаешь, дети не видят ничего особенного в смерти каких-нибудь стариков, но рассказы о смерти таких же, как они, производят на них впечатление. Чего особенного в том, что Брэм знает про смерть Интегры?  
Жадного, плохо скрываемого любопытства в её глазах Ричард читал больше, чем недоумения. Слухи, понятное дело, ходили самые разные и стекались в её навострённые ушки. Тема смерти Интегры нет нет да всплывала, и порой Ричард с трудом перебарывал раздражённое желание взять и выложить Джулии всё начистоту. Раскрыть, чем заплачено за её уютное гнёздышко, за предложение руки и сердца от любовника, от которого она здраво не ожидала ничего серьёзнее непродолжительного романа без обязательств, за высокое положение и немалое состояние? Вовсе недорого, всего-навсего кровавая и затяжная кончина одной маленькой дряни. Отчасти интересно даже было, как Джулия отреагирует, если самые зловещие слухи и подозрения обернутся фактами. Закатит истерику, сорвётся? Или победит здравый расчёт, сделанного всё равно не воротишь? Или просто откажется принимать его слова всерьёз, ты достиг всего, и вдруг пугаешься пустого стула, совсем помешан?  
— Ничего, — он опёрся на перила, затягиваясь глубже. — Всё в порядке. Прости. Нервы. Всё-таки специалист по паранормальным явлениям, вот и всполошился, когда о покойнике как о живом ляпнули. Дети, к тому же, нередко замечают то, что здравый смысл не позволяет увидеть взрослым.  
— Хочешь сказать, кто-то из твоих родственников правда может встать из могилы и припереться сюда?  
— Нет же, — нет, вампиром она никак стать не могла, не вампир её убил, вампир её не кусал, тело с глаз не спускали, пока кровь растекалась по каменной кладке, въедалась в раствор, а потом труп грузовым лифтом подняли на крышу... Вампиром она быть не может, только призраком, а призраков не бывает. — Нет, исключено.  
Джулия сердито растерзала недокуренную сигарету о дно пепельницы.  
— Ну так какого чёрта ты панику поднял? Перепугал меня и ребёнка, специалист по паранормальным явлениям недоделанный. Займись своими нервами, если уж на то пошло. А не на моих отыгрывайся, — и примирительно подёргала его за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. — Давай лучше сестрёнку для ребёнка заведём. Тогда ему точно никаких трагически погибших девочек выдумывать не придётся.  
— Заведём. Скоро.  
Только лучше братишку.  
  
Про прессу Рыжуля напомнила очень кстати. Первым делом Ричард нанёс визит сэру Денису Картеру, чьей команде тоже пришлось ночь напролёт попотеть, разъясняя ответственным редакторам, что их репортёры не видели никаких красноглазых детишек, вспарывающих животы незадачливым прохожим. Вот именно, нападение маньяка — отличная версия; а самые одиозные слухи переправляйте, как обычно, в жёлтую прессу, чтобы порядочному человеку поверить в них было бы так же стыдно, как в беременность от пришельцев или в лохнесское чудовище. Между прочим, в старые добрые семидесятые при Артуре никакой репортёр о происшествии не пронюхал бы вовсе. Ну, само собой понятно, интернет и сотовая связь дело осложнили в сто крат. Но так, может быть, и спецслужбы, ответственные за мониторинг интернета, давно следовало бы возглавить не тому, кто возглавлял их в шестидесятые-семидесятые?  
После визита к Картеру Ричард отправился лично пожать руку Николасу Лоутеру, через Хоум-офис координировавшему ночью действия полиции. И не говорите, совершенно ни в какие рамки не укладывающееся обострение. Самому поперёк горла. На вечернем заседании собираюсь просить у Совета санкции на применение крайней меры — понимаете ведь, о чём я. И не сомневаюсь, что возразит. При всём уважении, сэр Хью необъективен. Многолетняя дружба с моим братом мешает ему оценить его решение трезво. Вы ведь лично помните Артура, судите сами: разве Артур погрузил бы чудовище в летаргию, если бы пришёл к выводу, что оно слишком опасно и его не стоит больше задействовать ни при каких обстоятельствах? Да он бы упокоил Алукарда собственноручно, а пепел развеял бы над Атлантикой. Но нет, Артур просто счёл, что по мелочам чудовище использовать нецелесообразно. В нынешней же ситуации, боюсь, он, равно как и я, нецелесообразным счёл бы и дальше рисковать, полагаясь на менее надёжные средства...  
До семи часов, к счастью, вечера необходимую поддержку, помимо постоянных сторонников, Ричард собрал. Айлендзу оставалось только хмурить свою физиономию облезлого стервятника, когда Ричард едва ли не с гордостью, будто объявляя о победе, а не расписываясь, в сущности, в частичном поражении, просил проголосовать за разрешение вернуть к активной деятельности подчинённого «Хеллсингу» вампира, известного как Алукард.  
— ...относительно Алукарда я полностью разделяю решение моего предшественника. Тем не менее, нынешние обстоятельства я бы охарактеризовал как форс мажор...  
— «Хеллсинг» — не заштатная контора по оказанию мелких услуг, чтобы играть подобными терминами, — отрезал Айлендз, как зубами впустую клацнул, потому что тут же вмешался Лоутер.  
— При всём уважении, сэр Хью, ваше отношение к делу объективным назвать нельзя.  
После бессонной ночи и хлопотного дня сэр Николас явно даже не осознавал, что практически цитирует Ричарда. Окончательно скисшее выражение Айлендза доставило не меньше удовлетворения, чем сама победа.  
В конечном итоге, кризис с нашествием странной нежити обернулся лишь к лучшему. Чем дальше, тем любопытнее становилось хоть раз в жизни собственными глазами увидеть хвалёное абсолютное оружие организации и на что оно способно. А ведь за утекающие годы могло так и не подвернуться повода разбудить чудовище. Легендарный Дракула — нет, Алукард и никак иначе, строго напомнил себе Ричард, листая свои упорядоченные записи, дистиллят отцовских рабочих заметок с многостраничными отступлениями и противоречивых рассуждений Артура, выписанных из недошедшего письма к дочери и выловленных по отчётам разных лет. Чудовище, запечатанное магией изменённого имени, подчинённое, но не прирученное, по-прежнему опасное. Хитроумное, дерзкое, любящее время от времени проверить на крепость поводок и руку, которая его удерживает. Пространные наставления и предупреждения отца, джентльмена хотя и со странностями, но степенного, Ричарда не удивляли. Но вот едва не такая же риторика от Артура, которого ни в степенности, ни в робости уличить было немыслимо, Ричарда неприятно смутила. Особенно когда пробуждение чудовища стало не отвлечённой спекуляцией, а более чем реальной перспективой, делом короткого по описанию ритуала. Самое время, конечно, впасть в сомнения — и всё-таки от совета со стороны Ричард не отказался бы. Советоваться только было не с кем. Кэтнес, знал Ричард, был против, потому что в принципе не верил в возможность удержать вампира в подчинении и добиться толку, будь то хоть знаменитый Абрахам ван Хельсинг. Ангус будет в восторге, потому что это Ангус. Сейтон и Мэтт оба уйдут от ответственности, уклончиво высказавшись в тоне: «Делайте, как считаете нужным, босс». Но самое главное, никто из его окружения и представить себе не мог, с кем — или чем — им придётся иметь дело в лице Алукарда. Представлял себе, — более того, прекрасно знал один лишь человек. Преодолев настороженную неприязнь, которую неизменно вызывал подчёркнуто почтительный тон Уолтера, Ричард поднял трубку, но тут же, передумав, отправился в тесную комнатушку, служившую Уолтеру рабочим кабинетом, чтобы поговорить лицом к лицу.  
— Хочу знать твоё мнение о плане разбудить Алукарда. Стоит ли эта тварь затраченных хлопот и рисков, связанных с его вовлечением? Артур в своё время предпочёл его обезвредить и спрятать подальше. Уолтер, ты в курсе происходящего. Будь, пожалуйста, предельно откровенен: считать ли нынешнее наше довольно плачевное положение достаточно плачевным, чтобы оспорить давнее решение Артура?  
— Однако! Вы не размениваетесь на простые вопросы, сэр Ричард, не так ли?  
Уолтер впился в него до неуютности прямым взглядом. Неизменный монокль искажал один глаз, придавая выражению то ли насмешливый, то ли сумасбродный оттенок. Поразмыслив так, Уолтер плавно поднялся на ноги, задел, но тут же подхватил и вернул на место какой-то документ, не дав ему спланировать на пол. Момент неловкости вызвал мимолётное подозрение, не занервничал ли он.  
— Позвольте кое-что вам показать.  
Кабинетный сейф цвета казённой грязно-зелёной краски, переживший явно всю холодную войну и хорошо, если только холодную, прочистил слух лязгом увесистого железа. Но извлечённый из сейфа прямоугольный кофр, в противоположность ему, казался не далее как вчера доставленным из мастерской: ни пылинки, ни потёртости. Внутри, утопая в обитом бархатом углублении, покоился самый здоровенный пистолет, который Ричарду когда-либо доводилось видеть. Непропорционально длинный ствол был больше фута в длину.  
— Возьмите же в руки, не смущайтесь.  
Ричард взял — точнее, в первый раз лишь попытался взять, потом обхватил поувереннее и поднял тяжёлое оружие. Рукоятка по форме мало отличалась от его излюбленного кольта.  
— Бутафория или эта махина правда стреляет?  
— Разумеется, стреляет. Патроны прилагаются особые, — Уолтер продемонстрировал магазин и высыпал патроны для наглядности. — Покрытие пуль изготовлено из переплавленных освящённых реликвий. Упокаивает нежить с одного выстрела — за исключением редких особо выдающихся экземпляров.  
— Килограмм пять будет?  
— Шесть, сэр.  
— Впечатляет.  
Уолтер никогда не предлагал Ричарду своих услуг в том, что касалось оружия. Но при Артуре, помнилось Ричарду, множество усовершенствований в используемое «Хеллсингом» оружие было внесено именно Уолтером. Вот только Ричард недостатка в специалистах по вооружению не испытывал, да и сам готов был с ходу указать на очевидные недостатки продемонстрированной модели:  
— Чересчур громоздко. Попробуй, попади в вампира из такой махины, даже если тот соизволит подождать, пока в него прицелятся. И немногих расстреляешь из неё с такой отдачей.  
— Что ж, сожалею. Будь у вас на службе иная рука, способная совладать с этим оружием, то у «Хеллсинга» был бы шанс справиться с нынешним наплывом нежити, не привлекая Алукарда.  
— Хочешь сказать, это оружие... Ему доверяли оружие?!  
— Да. А вы что себе представляли? Что Алукард перегрызает жертвам глотки? Или раздирает их на части голыми руками? Доходило, правда, и до такого. Но вообще-то от перегрызания глоток вампиров и неживой крови другому вампиру пользы никакой. В конце концов, оружие просто эффективнее.  
Этой стороны дела Ричард, признаться, не представлял себе вовсе, но когда задумался, то припомнил, что в отчётах Артура, действительно, упоминалась стрельба.  
— Что касается опасности для людей, если таковая вас беспокоит, то, поверьте, для любого человека Алукард одинаково опасен что вооружённый, что безоружный. Не исключено, что с оружием даже менее опасен. Оружие в руках не напоминает ему лишний раз о вкусе крови и собственной природе. Всё при условии, что о его природе и необходимости жёсткой власти над ней не забываете вы.  
— Насколько я понял, забыть о его природе сложновато, — и вдруг Ричарда осенило: — Артур поэтому отказался использовать чудовище и дальше? Начал забывать, что он такое?  
— Если вас интересует моё мнение, — Ричард охотно кивнул, подбадривая собеседника, — со временем сэр Артур просто перестал «самое лучшее» связывать с понятием «самое опасное».  
Начал стареть, перевёл для себя Ричард со смешанной ностальгической привязанностью к брату и лёгким торжеством над ним. Стареет и Уолтер — Ричард не припоминал, чтобы Уолтер хоть что-то нечаянно задел и почти скинул на пол. Один он, Ричард, всё ещё не растерял пороху и готов к новым, рискованным решениям.  
— Я разбужу его. И я рассчитываю на твой опыт обращения с этой тварью, Уолтер.  
— Разумеется, сэр Ричард.  
В ответе Уолтера прозвучала некоторая двусмысленность: как «разумеется, можете рассчитывать», так и «разумеется, без моего опыта вы не обойдётесь». Двусмысленно, как, впрочем, почти всё, сказанное Уолтером. Дело явно было лишь в раздражающей, вызывающе вежливой интонации.  
  
Он не просто спускался в подвал, он нисходил в глубины мира, каждая оставленная шагом выше ступенька прощалась с покинувшей её ногой навсегда, а тени на стенах шептали... Нет. Никто ничего не шептал. Ричард спускался в подвал, как спускался не один десяток раз за последние годы. Многочисленные ступеньки, повороты изводили и пугали куда меньше, чем редко используемый дребезжащий грузовой лифт.  
Процедура пробуждения вампира, ныне известного под именем Алукард, удручающей незатейливостью на корню губила всю торжестенность момента. Никакой тебе мистики, никаких ритуальных инструментов и обрядов, выжидания подходящей лунной фазы или вычерчивания отцовских пентаграмм. Вампиру требовалось всего-навсего немного крови теперешнего хозяина. Да и той самой малости достало бы, сколько в лазарете на анализ иной раз берут. Ни дать, ни взять, сухой вампирский концентрат, просто добавь крови.   
В лазарет Ричард обращаться не стал. Скорая встреча с поверженным и закрепощённым врагом своей семьи и человечества в целом растравляла архаическое бессознательное. Хотелось подобающего ритуала. Раздобыв антикварную бронзовую чашу, Ричард полоснул запястье острым арабским ножом с филигранной рукоятью, привезённым в своё время из экспедиции. Теоретические рассуждения, что обескровить себя таким образом не так-то просто, подтвердились. Кровь сворачивалась и спекалась; из глубоко порезанного пальца, казалось, немногим меньше натекло бы. Заново и заново расковыривая порез, Ричард испачкал костюм и наследил в кабинете, а когда, довольствуясь размазанной лужицей на донышке чаши, обработал и перевязал порез, тогда-то рана, словно насмехаясь над горе-культистом, закровоточила, и повязка промокла, не успел Ричард добраться до подвала.  
Спускался он, правда, неспешно, с подобающей ритуальной важностью, сопровождаемый послушно следовавшим по пятам Уолтером. Вопрос, брать ли с собой хоть кого-нибудь вообще, и, если брать, то кого, отнял у Ричарда раздражающе много времени и беспокойства, непропорционально своей весомости. Никто другой перед лицом чудовища ему не поможет, если, ознобом пробирала мысль, власть над чудовищем не столь абсолютна, как убеждали его источники, от записей отца до скупых замечаний Уолтера. Если и брать с собой кого-либо, то исключительно ради моральной поддержки — и тут выбор Ричарда парадоксальным образом остановился на Уолтере. Взять с собой Мэтью Леннокса или кого-нибудь ещё из ближайших соратников было бы, возможно, благоразумно. Но подвал представлял собой зону вне действия благоразумия и здравого смысла.  
Мумифицированный вампир пребывал на том же месте, где и последние десять лет. Приставленный к стене в сидячем положении, когда-то крепко стянутый многочисленными ремнями, которые теперь вокруг усохшей плоти слегка провисали, — не изменилось ничего, сколько бы Ричард ни заглядывал сюда периодически, осматривая и будто инвенторизируя ценное фамильное имущество. Уолтер притворил за собой дверь, и тут-то Ричарда нагнали и должная торжественная серьёзность происходящего, и распустившийся под сердцем страх, недостаточный, впрочем, чтобы выдать себя и попросить оставить дверь открытой. Лампочка под потолком заливала останки вампира устаревшим желтоватым светом. Натуральная, густо присыпанная подвальной пылью мумия, которую усадили у стенки, словно большую тряпичную куклу с чересчур длинными тонкими ногами. Само собой понятно было, что вампира в таком виде считать упокоенным нельзя: пятисотлетний вампир при упокоении неизбежно рассыпался бы в прах. Но житейский здравый смысл отказывался ожидать от этих останков хоть малейшего подобия жизни, движения, восстановления. Когда Ричард, помявшись, подошёл вплотную и попробовал влить кровь из чаши в приоткрытый высохший рот, большая часть пролилась по бурой вяленой плоти подбородка, будто мимо рта той самой куклы, которую играющий карапуз пытается накормить кашицей из грязи. Запястье ныло и зудело сильнее, чем когда Ричард раздражал порез, выдавливая всё сворачивающуюся кровь. Он поставил чашу с остатками крови на пол и чуть отступил назад, выжидая. Труп или не труп по-прежнему сидел неподвижно. Ричард ощущал себя как нельзя нелепее и злился, чего ради ему взбрело в голову тащить с собой Уолтера, вежливо-молчаливого свидетеля позорища. Вдруг весь этот спектакль — лишь гигантский розыгрыш, срежиссированный Советом Круглого стола с Уолтером в качестве репортёра? И не далее сегодняшнего вечера Уолтер, сбросив маску вечной невозмутимости, с шаржированным преувеличением будет изображать, пересказывать, как Ричард, всерьёз уверив в мистические бредни, устроил мумбо-юмбо вокруг останков, которые в давнюю пору перетащили в подвал из какого-нибудь склепа, только приделали вот к черепу пару удлинённых клыков? Ещё, может статься, сам Артур умудрился в посмертии отмочить последнюю шутку и мстительно хохочет теперь в персональном котле. Надо было Ричарду взять с собой Мэтта. Тот обратил бы всё в шутку сам. «Эй, босс, вы уверены, что ваш вампир ещё не испортился? У сушёных вампиров вообще бывает срок годности?» Впрочем, нет, лучше всего никого не надо было с собой брать...  
В тишине лопнул чёткий чмокающий звук.  
Ричард не покосился на Уолтера только потому, что невозможно было ожидать от Уолтера подобного непотребства. Допущение ещё более фантастическое, чем ожидать любых звуков от обтянутой высохшим мясом пыльной мумии. Рот мумии дрогнул едва заметным пожёвывающим движением. Наружу вывалился жилистый язык, обвёл заляпанный кровью подбородок, вытянулся на две, три длины человеческого, собирая сбежавшие струйки, и тут уже судорога первых мышечных спазмов прокатилась по телу. Как от электрического шока или в припадке взбрыкнули, поднимая пыль, ноги, и всё тело, утратив равновесие, неуклюже завалилось набок. Мотнувшись, сухо стукнула о пол голова, но не разбилась, не отлетела, как с ёкнувшим сердцем почти ожидал Ричард. Стало видно теперь, что руки немёртвого пленника связаны за спиной. Извиваясь, как гигантская неповоротливая гусеница, и позвякивая о бетон пряжками обвисших ремней, вампир с безошибочным чувством направления подполз к остатками крови и уткнулся лицом в чашу. Так пронзительно, противно звенел о бетон металл, пока вампир по-собачьи вылизывал кровь, что, когда звон утих, а вампир снова неподвижно застыл, Ричард подумал: «Заснул», — с внезапным облегчением вместо разочарования. Облегчение, что не придётся иметь дело с тварью, настолько омерзительно противоестественной, перевесило волнения последних дней, панику, чем же он заменит супероружие организации в случае неудачи. Но тут тварь с явной неохотой подняла голову с грязноватой паклей бесцветных волос. В глубине глазниц, несколько минут назад пустых, тускло светились, точь-в-точь как у обгоревшего Терминатора, алые глаза. Отведя плечо назад и заскрипев кожей старых ремней, вампир приподнял корпус, перевалился и снова тяжело откинулся на стену каземата.  
— А. Это всего лишь ты, Ричард.  
— Что?  
«Оно разговаривает!» — было первой ошеломлённой мыслью. Сипло, как измождённый старик, но разговаривало. И потом уже настигло возмущение и недоумение: как понимать «всего лишь ты»? Да они вовсе не встречались. Впрочем, нет. Он, Ричард, не встречался. А Алукард был здесь всегда, во все дни Артура, со дня переселения в Англию их отца, их домашний зловещий гений места. Был. Подсматривал. Присматривался. Оценивал.  
— Теперь я твой хозяин, — объявил Ричард, старательно гоня от себя не придающие уверенности размышления.  
— Да уж, — в левом глазу вампира дёргалось веко. Он пытался моргнуть, а, может, вовсе прикрыть глаза, но до конца веко никак не закрывалось. То ли ссохлось, то ли вовсе отвалился кусок. — Артур, значит, умер.  
— Давно.  
— Как давно?  
— Десять лет назад, лорд Алукард. На похороны вы, боюсь, опоздали.  
Голос Уолтера, присутствие которого начисто вылетело из головы, взял Ричарда врасплох. Только сейчас он заметил, что при последнем уточнении терминаторский взгляд Алукарда был направлен мимо него, адресуя вопрос другому. И такое понимание с одного взгляда Ричарда отнюдь не успокоило.  
— Я — твой хозяин, — упорно повторил Ричард. — Я разбудил тебя, потому что мне требуется твоя служба. Как моему брату и моему отцу до него.  
— Разумеется, требуется. Ты ведь не Артур, чтобы справиться без меня.  
Кровь бросилась Ричарду в лицо.  
— Не дерзи. Напомнить тебе твоё место я тоже способен не хуже них.  
Обтянутый иссохшейся плотью череп сам по себе скалился свойственной всем черепам усмешкой. Но Алукард исхитрился растянуть эту усмешку до предела выразительности и уродства.  
— Ричард Хеллсинг. Будто и дня не прошло, помню я, как твой дряхлый отец с супругой уехал на воды в Швейцарию. Отдых, горный воздух и скорее учёная беседа с собратьями по врачебному делу, нежели их советы, — такой рецепт прописал себе Абрахам, стремясь поправить иссякающее здоровье, — голос вампира постепенно разрабатывался, обретая низкую звучность, хотя и со скрежещущей ещё хрипотцой. — От старости не помогли даже эти изысканные лекарства. Но в одном лечение Абрахама плоды принесло. Искру жизни в лоне твоей матери я почуял прежде, чем о своём положении догадалась и изумилась сама не юная уже матрона. Первенец был исполнением их с Абрахамом надежд и благословением. Ты стал неожиданностью и недоразумением. Я знал тебя, Ричард Хеллсинг, прежде твоих родителей, я слышал твой первый крик, боль и страх, и я застану боль, страх и стон, с которым ты покинешь эту юдоль скорби в не таком уж отдалённом будущем. Так что уволь, Ричард, не пытайся произвести на меня впечатление.  
Бледный страх, беспомощная открытость цепкими пальцами хватали за ухо. Дикки, мать твою, кому сказал: без меня ниже первого уровня — ни шагу...  
— Я здесь не ради твоего впечатления или развлечения, — заставил себя отрезать Ричард.  
— Что ж, а я намерен получить по полной хотя бы второе за неимением первого.  
Умом Ричард понимал, что жалко распластанная на полу тварь рисуется. В сущности, ничего особенного в том, что она жила в доме раньше него, нет. И ничего нового или правдивого, не передёрнутого о своём рождении Ричард не узнал. Если что и пугало, так разве что лёгкость, с которой Алукард чувствовал, чем поддеть ненавистного хозяина, куда ударить. С которой почти заставил уподобиться истеричному ребёнку, завопить: «Прекрати!», потребовать, чтобы над ним перестали насмехаться. Только ведь и Ричард знал уязвимое место противника. Что бессильные насмешки над победившими и поработившими его людьми — предел возможностей Алукарда в отношении Ричарда. И пришло время напомнить об этом твари, само имя которой было стёрто и на его месте клеймом выжжено новое.  
— Я запечатываю нулевой уровень, — сосредоточенно произнёс Ричард. От ответного сопротивления, будто под руками вздыбилось сплетение лакооновых змей со стальными мускулами, защемило сердце, потемнело в глазах — но лишь на миг. — Я запечатываю первый уровень... Я запечатываю второй уровень.  
После нулевого уровня возобновление печатей далось несравнимо легче. Сквозь кожу, обтягивающую кости рук вампира, светились очертания печатей Кромвеля. Не было необходимости видеть собственными глазами, чтобы знать: печати на месте; не нужно было влезать в шкуру вампира, чтобы знать, какую жгучую боль они причиняют, просто потому что Ричард хотел, чтобы они жгли, как жгли наносимые в первый раз освящённой ртутью. Почти через век он перенимал и утверждал заново фамильную власть над вампиром. Ричард опровергал его словоблудие, потому что Артур сейчас гордился бы им, а отец от души порадовался бы приключившейся с ним на склоне лет неожиданности, отец, с которым они не успели друг друга узнать и которого Ричард в детстве, помнится, даже стеснялся отчасти, когда товарищи по играм принимали его за «твоего дедушку». И Уолтера он с собой, выходит, не зря взял. Вот уж кому не помешает наглядное напоминание, что хозяин тут давно не Артур, не какой-нибудь Хью Айлендз и уж точно не лорд, подумать только, Алукард.  
— ...запечатываю четвёртый уровень.  
Четвёртый уровень запечатывал все сверхъестественные возможности вампира, оставляя его лишь нечеловечески быстрой и сильной тварью из плоти и крови — фигурально выражаясь. В настоящее время ни одним, ни, тем более, другим, Алукард особо похвастаться не мог. Да и вовсе ничего общего с с привычными глазу Ричарда стремительными опасными вампирами этот истощённый остов не имел. Скорее уж, точно робот, только из более древнего и малобюджетного фильма, чем Терминатор: рубленные движения, фигура, составленная будто из кусков арматуры со свисающей лохмотьями изоляцией. По ходу возобновления печатей Алукард с усилием едва поднялся на ноги и вжимался теперь лопатками в стену, не то обессиленно опираясь на неё, не то пытаясь пройти сквозь, удрать от обновлённого заклятья, от обжигающей, просачивающейся под кожу магии. Зато сам Ричард был будто живой пульт управления этим допотопным агрегатом. Голова шла кругом. Казалось, согни небрежно мизинец — и высоченная арматура, изоляция, кость и остатки плоти рухнут послушно на колени; не развалились бы только от удара о бетонный пол.  
— Ты выполнишь всё, что от тебя требуется. Всё, что я прикажу. И для начала можешь выкинуть из головы любые иллюзии, якобы со мной можно позволить себе больше, чем с прежними хозяевами.  
— Вот уж приказ так приказ. Голову себе отстрелить проще будет.  
Не унижаясь ради мелочи оставить последнее слово за собой, Ричард повернулся спиной. Словесные поддёвки, напомнил он себе, единственное, что жалкая тварь может себе позволить. Уолтер поспешил вперёд, открывая и придерживая перед Ричардом дверь. Какие, в самом деле, ещё средства можно задействовать, если фамильная реликвия всё-таки залежалась в подвале, так и останется пересохшим обессиленным, хотя и крайне язвительным скелетом?..  
— И что же это у нас?  
Ричард обернулся. Алукард, оказывается, увязался за ними. Он так и придерживался за стену, но выпрямился уже, оказавшись на голову выше, здоровенная тварь, и Ричарда, и Уолтера, которые на низкий рост не жаловались. Взгляд вампира был направлен на собственную касавшуюся стены непропорционально крупную кисть. Печать Кромвеля пульсировала поверх туго стянутых сухожилиями костей. Что-то не то с печатью, первым делом предусмотрительно дёрнулся Ричард. Но нет, все штрихи были на месте, а вот соскользнувшие вдоль стены пальцы оставили за собой красный след, будто стирали о кирпичную кладку подушечки в кровь. Нет же, какая кровь в этих по-прежнему мумифицированных фалангах? Из самой стены, из ноздреватого кирпича выступали бисеринками, как пот, мелкие алые капельки. Зрелище навалилось на Ричарда парализующим свинцом.  
— Невинная кровь взывает к отмщению, — пророкотал Алукард. Ссохшиеся черты лица сдвинулись вдруг, сложились в подобие человеческого выражения вдумчивой заинтересованности.  
То самое место, сковал Ричарда внезапный ужас, ужас десятилетней выдержки, того дня, когда Ричард убедился: племянницу он настиг у самой двери в каземат, где было заточено чудовище. Терпеливо поджидавший все эти годы ужас настиг и вцепился в плечи. Ещё пара ярдов, полминуты — да что там, несколько секунд и...  
Случайность? Чёрта с два. Так или иначе, девчонка успела прочитать то самое письмо Артура, сопливое извиняющееся письмо, в котором он рассказывал про Алукарда. И в отчаянии решилась на отчаянные меры, дура. Ведь не только сама — все они той ночью могли пасть жертвами чудовища, пробуждённого девчонкой, которая и не представляла, с чем имеет дело. Тезка Ричарда предлагал когда-то полцарства за коня; последние десять лет жизни, всеми достижениями, своей семьёй Ричард будто отрабатывал те несколько секунд, пару ярдов, которые могли стать его могилой в запечатанном подвале на глубине пяти этажей под землёй. Пара ярдов, которые они после содеянного в пять пар рук отскабливали от крови, заметали подвальной грязью, везли упакованное в чёрный пластиковый мешок тело наверх, и старый грузовой лифт тащился сводяще с ума медленно, скрежетал и трясся, и в такт ему колыхались торчащие из мешка белобрысые пряди...  
— Вон! — рявкнул Ричард, собственным криком приводя себя в чувство. — А ну обратно в камеру! И ни шагу наружу, пока я не прикажу. Площадные трюки, всё... Брось свои площадные трюки!  
Тварь то ли хмыкнула, то ли рыкнула: что по звуку, что по оскалу не разберешь, но повиновалась. Уолтер, сбросив вечную маску невозмутимости, переводил потрясённый взгляд с одного на другого. Ричард едва не накричал и на него, нечего, мол, прикидываться, будто до сих пор ни сном, ни духом не догадывался о настоящей судьбе артуровой девчонки. Да ведь сам Уолтер, чего доброго, и подстроил этот безвкусный спектакль. Сбрызнул стену кровью и за спиной у Ричарда умудрился как-то сговориться с вампиром: жестами там или вовсе дал прочитать ему свои мысли. О чём Ричард вообще думал, когда брал Уолтера с собой? Уолтер ведь не просто был в курсе, что такое Алукард и как с ним обращаться. Судя по отчётам Артура, эти двое практически напарниками были, едва ли не с тех пор, когда Уолтер шнырял по «Хеллсингу» мелким шпанёнком с заученным подобающим выражением лица и наглыми насмехающимися глазами. Они с вампиром вполне могли привыкнуть понимать друг друга с полуслова, с незаметного для прочих глаз знака.  
Вот только как бы далеко ни заходили догадки Уолтера, точного места, где решалась судьба Интегры, да и прочих участников тогдашних событий, ему известно быть не могло.  
— Вам потребуется кровь, чтобы привести Алукарда в рабочую, так сказать, форму, — Уолтер будто решил, что с Ричарда достанет опасных размышлений о его персоне. — Настоящая человеческая кровь, никаких заменителей. Регулярные поставки, а в первое время — в количествах, даже превышающих обычное. Донорская, к счастью, подходит. Я взял на себя смелость навести справки в Центре крови при...  
— Оружие, кровь. Какие ещё потребности своего... бывшего напарника ты предусмотрел?  
— Вампиры спят в гробу, сэр. Здесь, к счастью, вовсе никаких усилий не потребуется. Гроб, в котором Алукард спал прежде, всё ещё в удовлетворительном состоянии.  
Казалось, Уолтер так и предпочтёт демонстративно проигнорировать открытую злость и подозрение в вопросе Ричарда. С упрямым молчанием оба поднимались по бесконечной лестнице. Уолтер ступал сзади, шаг в шаг, легко, неслышно, ни капельки не запыхавшись, разумеется, а у Ричарда горело в лёгких, но он наотрез отказывался шумно отдышаться, первым проявить слабость.  
— Сэр Ричард, прошу прощения, — снизошёл наконец Уолтер. — Насколько я могу судить, вы в корне неверно трактуете сущность наших с Алукардом взаимоотношений. В частности, будто нас связывает нечто вроде близкого сотрудничества или даже дружбы.  
«Если ты втихомолку трахаешь этот полуживой труп, этого я точно знать не хочу», — передёрнуло Ричарда. Очень уж повеяло от мягко произнесённого Уолтером «взаимоотношений» какой-то гомосятиной.  
— С моей стороны, — продолжал тем временем Уолтер, — было бы крайне непрофессионально забывать, что Алукард представляет из себя точно такое же чудовище, как и те, которых ему поручено истреблять. Впрочем, нет, не такое же. Алукард — наихудшее и опаснейшее из них. Мы работали вместе, но никогда не были приятелями, если это вас беспокоит, сэр Ричард. Напротив, в качестве высочайшего достижения моей карьеры, как охотника на вампиров, я всегда мечтал убить его.  
Будто воочию предстало гротескное зрелище: Уолтер, пытающийся своей проволокой перепилить высохшую жилистую шею подвальной мумии. Старик и кадавр, оба полные яда и бессилия. Ричард расхохотался, под прикрытием смеха контрабандой хватая долгожданный воздух.  
— Извини, Уолтер, — спохватился он, отдышавшись и растирая рукавом текущие по щекам слёзы. — Просто сейчас это не кажется таким уж впечатляющим профессиональным достижением.


	7. Chapter 7

_Зачем бежать?  
Я зла не делала. Но нужно помнить,  
Что в этом смертном мире зло нередко  
Весьма похвально, а добро бывает  
Опасной блажью. Женская защита,  
Увы, не больше, - клясться, что я зла  
Не делала._  
Летняя ночь шла на прохладцу. Полная луна подсвечивала пасторальный холмистый пейзаж. По окрестностям разбредался отряд полиции, обращённый в упырей, а бывший их начальник морально готовился к отставке.  
— Вы проигнорировали служебную инструкцию, которая предписывает вам сообщать о подобных инцидентах наверх незамедлительно. Не-за-мед-ли-тель-но — то есть, срочно, если «незамедлительно» для вас словечко чересчур заковыристое.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр. О подробностях мне самому стало известно слишком поздно. В церкви засели какие-то сектанты, доложили мне поначалу. Ну и что ходят слухи, будто именно они убили за последние дни несколько человек. И Уэйд, тамошний комиссар, запросил подмогу. Притом не столько, чтобы выкурить этих подонков, сколько для того, чтобы удержать возмущённую общественность от расправы. Потом только стали доходить подробности, вроде того, что какой-то тип припёрся прямо к полицейскому участку с окровавленной рожей, поухмылялся и смылся. Старину Уэйда я лет тридцать знаю, вот и отправил людей, как только он попросил подмогу. А потом уж подробности стал выяснять.  
— Знали тридцать лет.  
Да, конечно, к чему никчемные подробности да всякие дурацкие новомодные инструкции, доклады и формальности, когда два деревенских старпера и так тридцать лет неплохо справлялись? Ричард вышел из палатки, чтобы освежить очередную сигарету порцией свежего воздуха, и заодно чтобы не начать отчаянно орать снова. Жизнь только начала налаживаться, и на тебе, сраный Чеддар на голову.  
Издали, разгоняя иллюзию деревенского ночного покоя, послышалась трескотня перебивающих друг друга выстрелов, эхом поносилась туда-сюда по холмам и стихла. А затем, выждав полную презрения и предвкушения паузу, в ответ зазвучали выстрелы совершенно иные: мощные, гулкие, быстрые, но без суетливой поспешности. Ричард вслушался, мало что не млея от удовольствия, будто девчонка-подросток, в какофонии торгового центре различившая мелодию любимой группы. Так стреляло одно-единственное оружие — с которым, к сожалению, могла справиться одна-единственная тварь.  
Пробуждение Алукарда и знакомство с ним поначалу ничего хорошего Ричарду не сулили. Искренне хотелось порой, чтобы тварь и в самом деле оказалась больше не пригодной к истреблению себе подобных, и вместо того, чтобы терпеть его провокации, со спокойным сердцем можно было бы закончить за отцом то, что он предпочёл отложить. Пускай даже чем дальше, тем яснее становилось, что Алукард — единственный шанс положить конец разгулу внезапно расплодившейся нежити. Пускай даже с избавлением от Алукарда, этой панацеи и угрозы в одном лице, Ричард развязывал руки Айлендзу. Неделю Ричард терзался сомнениями, какой исход предпочтительнее, когда Уолтер, исправно посещавший подвал и таскавший туда пакетики с донорской кровью, сообщил: «Он готов, сэр Ричард».  
Шатающийся остов за неделю преобразился до неузнаваемости. Не зная, и не скажешь, что не человек. Вампир не только оброс бледнокожей плотью и вытравил седину из чёрной теперь, хотя по-прежнему нечёсанной гривы волос, но и соткал вокруг себя иллюзию одежды, аляповатую мешанину старомодных вычурных стилей, увенчанную красной широкополой шляпой. А может, и не иллюзию, вкладывать перстов и убеждаться Ричард не стал. Ричарда волновали не одетость вампира, а иные его свойства, но Алукард продемонстрировал ему и иные. На первом же выезде, получив извлечённое из сейфа Уолтера оружие, Алукард нырнул в самую заварушку, догнал и разделался с вампиром-зачинщиком чисто, в два выстрела, а неупокоившихся, как водилось последнее время, вампиров, покосил вовсе мимоходом.  
— И всё? — протянул он, по первому требованию, без выкрутас, вернул оружие Уолтеру, но обращаясь к Ричарду так, будто держал его на мушке. — Из-за такой вот падали развели панику? Мельчает порода.  
Чья, по мнению Алукарда, порода: вампиров или Хеллсингов — Ричард уточнять не стал.  
— Даже упыри не считают нужным дохнуть по упокоению этой мрази, — с чувством добавил Алукард.  
— Или это упыри вампира, которого ты упустил.  
Алукард вскинулся. Оказалось, его тоже можно задеть за гипотетическое живое. Пускай лишь на миг.  
— Не-ет, — протянул он, приспустив неуместные дымчато-жёлтые солнцезащитные очки и придирчиво оценивая, верит ли Ричард в свою версию сам. — Упыри были именно от этого хозяина. А отчего они вместе с хозяином не упокоились — вопрос очень хороший. Артур и Абрахам так сразу заподозрили бы, что это — самый главный вопрос.  
Пробуждение Алукарда — вот чего недоставало Ричарду для полного понимания своей семьи и своего наследия. Для понимания, почему в семидесятых, когда Ричард присоединился к семейному делу, насчитывающему более полувека, в работе организации было столько перекосов и провалов, будто Артур принял руководство только-только. Алукард не упускал повода сравнить Ричарда с предшественниками не в его пользу. Но именно благодаря Алукарду Ричард осознал, что посмертное соперничество с братом, который добился сногсшибательных успехов вопреки всем недочётам организации, оказалось жульническим. Ричард ломал голову в поисках новых тактик, совершенствовал оружие, системы слежения и превенции. У Артура был Алукард.  
Впрочем, досада, что Артур оставил Ричарда справляться человеческими силами там, где сам добился славы единственно за счёт сверхъестественного оружия, быстро сошла на нет. К беспощадной эффективности, с которой Алукард убивал, претензий у Ричарда быть не могло. Не сожалел он, безусловно, и об упрочившемся положении в Совете, о том, что остались в прошлом трагические неудачи последних месяцев. Можно было перевести наконец дух и уделить внимание другим делам и проблемам, помимо отчаянного выживания в кругу кровожадных старцев. А уж от облегчения, когда Ричард понял однажды вечером: впервые за долгое время ему не пришлось написать ни одной похоронки — просто голова кругом пошла.  
Но вместе с тем наслаждаться этой головокружительностью сам же Алукард и не позволял. Сотня лет не смирила вампира с пленом. Логические лазейки в отданных ему чётких приказах и уязвимые места он чуял не хуже крови, доводя Ричарда до исступления одной выходкой за другой. Слухи и пересуды о забытой, вроде бы, загадочной кончины племянницы Ричарда воскресли и расползлись по углам, курилкам, кухням. Разумеется, преимущества, которые Алукард давал сейчас, в кризисной ситуации, были неоспоримы. Но пришла вскоре уверенность, что в подвал его Артур запер не из-за нежелания делить славу с братом, на которого якобы затаил обиду. И отцовскую брошь, чисто католический серебряный крест, носил у горла, не снимая даже дома, не только ради показной гордости за собственные экзотические корни.  
Но так или иначе, жизнь скорее налаживалась, чем нет, когда Ричарду на голову обрушился злосчастный Чеддарский инцидент. Разросся втихомолку; проскользнули мимо «Кингфишера», новой системы фильтрации телефонных переговоров, сообщения и пересуды, застряли на местном уровне. Когда известие о чрезвычайной ситуации достигло «Хеллсинга», было уже не до тактических тонкостей, не до планирования, под каким предлогом эвакуировать соседей и как спасать уцелевших — шансы обнаружить таковых были ничтожны. Оставалось лишь отправить Алукарда стереть этот копошащийся муравейник нежити подчистую да оцепить деревню и перекрыть дороги, чтобы нежить, спохватившись, что с людьми, оказывается, шутки плохи, далеко не удрала. Спасибо, хотя бы от самого Чеддара упыри, подкормленные и пополненные присланными отрядами полиции, расползтись не успели.  
Перестрелка выродилась в отдельные характерные редкие выстрелы и затихла совсем. Ричард вернулся в палатку, но когда через полчаса от Алукарда всё ещё не было ни слуха, ни духа, нетерпение выгнало Ричарда наружу снова. Надо будет приказать поганцу по окончании дела возвращаться, не мешкая. Может ведь при желании перемещаться быстрее любого человека. Прибегать к мысленной связи, которая, по идее, должна была установиться между вампиром и хозяином, Ричард избегал категорически. Рацию же Алукард постоянно отключал, мотивируя тем, что фоновый треск могут услышать преследуемые вампиры, уничтожение которых — задача первостепенная. Правда Уолтер при случае откровенно высмеял этот аргумент, уверяя, что никогда на его памяти Алукард не пытался подкрасться к цели незамеченным. Тем не менее, связи с Алукардом, как водится, не было, и Ричард в одном пиджаке успел озябнуть, когда включился прожектор, подсвечивая долговязую фигуру нелепых пропорций, с ленцой приближающуюся по однополосной местной дороге.  
— Пошевеливайся, — буркнул Ричард в темноту, но Алукард его, естественно, не услышал или предпочёл не услышать. — Передайте, — сообщил он уже громче в палатку, — что вампир ликвидирован. Приступайте к зачистке от упырей.  
В искажённой резкой подсветкой фигуре вампира что-то сегодня, тем не менее, казалось особенно неправильным, и пробившееся наконец понимание ознобом проползло по позвоночнику. В руках Алукард нёс большой свёрток — похоже, человеческое тело. Провокацию очередную затеял, как пить дать. Забормотало радио, Ричард оставил на минуту вопросы Леннокса насчёт прессы и прочих без внимания. Тварь скрылась вместе с нырнувшей под холм дорогой и с минуты на минуту должна была показаться здесь. Заглянув в палатку, Ричард коротко отдал указание поджечь церковь и останки упырей вместе с ней заодно. А то скоро могильник для захоронения останков нежити углублять придётся. Леннокс же пускай сообщит позже журналистам, что сектанты сами себя спалили. Формально пятнадцатый век, но перестроена церковь в девятнадцатом, не жалко. Строили бы в пятнадцатом, нежить бы и на порог не ступила, не то что священником могла бы прикинуться... А вот и Алукард, вот различимая в свете фонарей белобрысая шевелюра у плеча вампира и яркое одеяло, в которое было завёрнуто небольшое тело — ребёнка? Плотно завёрнутое, чтобы не извозить кровью лифт и крышу особняка, лишь светлые пряди высовывались... Алукард ухмыльнулся от уха до уха, будто насквозь видя сковавший Ричарда на миг леденящий испуг. Твою мать, разбередил-таки непрошенные воспоминания, мерещится чёрт знает что. Никакой не ребёнок, отлегло от сердца, когда Алукард с нехарактерной бережностью опустил свою ношу на ноги, и та, ойкнув, осела, цепляясь за его рукав. Вполне живая, оказывается, девушка, миниатюрная и светловолосая, в полицейской форме, показавшейся из-под одеяла, плавно села, скрестив ноги, прямо на землю. Мать вашу, гендерное равенство — равенством, но таких вот соплячек нахрен в полицию брать?  
— Можешь отзывать своих людей, Ричард, — заявил Алукард самодовольно. — Упыри все полегли, как подобает. Сегодня в меню приличный вампир старой закалки с приличными упырями. Кто его знает, последний, быть может, на всю Англию. Девчонку и ту медлил кусать, не попользовав, чтобы не порождать себе подобных без надобности.  
Несостоявшаяся жертва содрогнулась всем тщедушным телом при бравурно-небрежном упоминании участи, которой чудом избежала. Выжившая, и, скорее всего, единственная. Повезло — если можно сказать так о девчонке, на чьих глазах полсотни коллег и просто добропорядочных граждан только что бродили по знакомым улицам и жрали друг друга. А теперь неизвестно сколько будут мурыжить психологи и спецслужбы, чтобы не сболтнула лишнего. Присев на корточки, Ричард мягко заговорил с выжившей:  
— Что же это, в полицию теперь сущих детей берут?  
И без того большущие глаза от испуга распахнулись ещё сильнее, с трудом сосредоточились на Ричарде.  
— Сколько тебе лет, а?  
— Д-девятнадцать. Я на п-практике.  
В очередной раз Ричард про себя крепко выматерился. Мало, что вызвали полицейское подкрепление, вместо того, чтобы доложить по цепочке в «Хеллсинг», так ещё и совершенно зелёных стажёров с собой притащили.  
— А зовут тебя как, практикантка?  
— Серас Виктория... сэр.  
Чтобы эти старперы так в собственную подставку для фуражки служебные инструкции вбивали, как в курсантов — «сэров».  
— Виктория, — Ричард старался говорить успокаивающе. Но девушка, наоборот, взволновалась, замотала головой, с неуместной настойчивостью поправляя:  
— Ф-фамилия.  
Чёрт бы побрал папашу и мамашу Виктория, которые при такой фамилии ещё и имя девчонке дали какое-то выпендрёжное. Которого Ричард впопыхах не разобрал. А по имени, учили его, да и сам он успел убедиться, к потерпевшему обращаться предпочтительнее.  
— Единственная выжившая? — уточнил он у Алукарда. И снова Виктория с неразборчивым именем сочла необходимым настоять:  
— Не в-выжившая. П-простите, сэр.  
Ну ясное дело, шок. Так и сидя рядом на корточках, Ричард щёлкнул зажигалкой, раскуривая ещё одну сигарету и размышляя, пытаться ли дальше по свежим следам расспросить чудом выжившую свидетельницу, или препоручить её медикам. Виктория, тем временем, попыталась поправить всё сползавшее с узких плеч одеяло, но только сбила его сильнее. Перед униформы представлял собой окровавленные ошмётки, за которыми зияла чудовищная, разворотившая грудь рана. Ричард вскочил, отшатнулся, когда мышцы запротестовали от слишком резкого движения, едва удержался на ногах и тут же рефлективно выхватил пистолет. Другая рука сжала крестовидную старинную брошь у горла, вовремя он начал её носить, раз так долго соображать стал. «Не выжившая», — пронеслось в голове, ах, старый дурак, надо же так оплошать. Виктория натянула на плечи, стиснула запачканными пальчиками одеяло снова. Со стороны посмотреть — будто в смущении прикрывает голые сиськи, а не дыру на месте одной из них, ещё более анатомически откровенное свидетельство того, что «не выжившая». И сама сболтнула ведь, как непривычно быстро уловила суть того, что с ней стряслось. Не успела только усвоить, что не следует каждому встречному признаваться.  
— Твою мать, ты ведь представил всё так, будто этот мудак не успел её обратить! Какого чёрта ты приволок её, не упокоил на месте?  
— Будь она дракулиной вампира, которого я убил, она бы уже упокоилась с ним заодно.  
Упущение столь очевидного базового факта вывело Ричарда из себя ещё сильнее.  
— Кто же тогда обратил её? Да объясни ты без дурацких выкрутасов, сколько в этом сраном Чеддаре вампиров? Почему ты не разобрался с другим вампиром тоже, а позволяешь ему тут шататься да обращать девиц?  
— Её обратил я, Ричард.  
У Ричарда в глотке сцепились в дерущийся клубок страх и бешенство. Только ладонь охватила крепче рукоять пистолета, напряглись мышцы в чёткой готовности пристрелить чудовище, обоих чудовищ, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля ещё непоправимее.  
— Она умирала, — без малейшего следа привычной усмешки или глума принялся объяснять Алукард. — Наш сегодняшний злоумышленник взял её в заложницы. Мне пришлось прострелить ей грудь, чтобы тем же выстрелом упокоить вампира. А потом я сделал для неё, что мог.  
— Ты, — разбивая нематериальный кляп, выговорил наконец Ричард, — ты убил человека? Обратил его?  
— Я была не против.  
Мелкая новообращённая вампирша съёжилась ещё сильнее под двойным взглядом повернувшихся в её сторону высоких сердитых мужчин. Она втянула голову в плечи, борясь, казалось, с искушением спрятаться под одеяло вовсе с головой, но продолжила со знакомой уже настойчивостью:  
— Я... я умирала, и было очень больно. Мистер Алукард объяснил мне, что собирается сделать. Как-то объяснил... — она прижала ладонь ко лбу, запоздало недоумевая, каким образом он мог ей «объяснить». — Но я согласилась, правда. Я не хотела... умирать.  
— Он же и убил тебя.  
Девчонка содрогнулась всем телом.  
— Иначе было никак. Тот, тот... маньяк грозился меня... Лучше уж так.  
Ах, лучше так, иначе было никак. Так уж и никак. Тварь могла стрелять с уму непостижимой меткостью. Когда хотела. Когда было кому приказать стрелять прямо в цель, а не развлекаться убийством и воскрешением блондинистых девственниц.  
— Не ругайтесь на него, пожалуйста, — совсем дурацкой детской просьбой закончила Виктория, бывшая полицейская практикантка, и жалобно уставилась на Ричарда своими глазищами. Умоляюще-распахнутыми, невинно синими, слишком чётко для скудного освещения разглядел он цвет. Ах ты тварь. Меньше часа вампир, а уже пытается гипнотизировать.  
— Ах ты тварь, — прорычал он вслух одновременно и девчонке, и твари, обратившей её, воистину, наихудшей и опаснейшей из всего их рода. Алукард и бровью не повёл.  
— Я всего лишь следовал приказу, — с вызывающей невозмутимостью пояснил он. — Найти и уничтожить. Упокоить нежить со всей эффективностью, на которую способен.  
— Нежить, но не людей, ты, ублюдок! Людей тебе трогать строго запрещено. И уж точно в твои обязанности не входит прибавлять работы мне!  
Отточенным движением Ричард щёлкнул предохранителем. «Самая ненавистная часть работы», — говаривал ещё Артур, и взгляд его, потухший после заданий, на которых часть эту выполнять приходилось, прояснялся только после крепкого глотка чего-нибудь покрепче. — «Но самое меньшее, что мы можем для этих несчастных сделать — дать умереть, быстро и от человеческой руки». Спорить с его утверждением Ричард даже после всех лет работы не стал бы. Единственным светлым моментом появления вампиров-выродков было то, что новообращённых после их нападения не оставалось. Менее ненавистным и неохотным упокоение их никогда не становилось, но случалось поймать момент, когда исполнить это было чуть легче. Как сейчас, когда девчонка скорчилась на земле, вызывая больше брезгливости, чем жалости.  
— Твой отец мог уничтожить меня — но предпочёл использовать и преуспел. Возможно, перед тобой сейчас такой же выбор.  
— Не мешайся! — отрезал Ричард, но пакостное дело было сделано: выстрелить на волне нужного настроя Алукард ему не дал, на земле сидела растерянная и явно не понимающая нависшей над ней угрозы девчонка, которой сегодня ночью крайне не повезло. Ричард едва не пальнул с досады по собственному вампиру. — Тебе, может, и в радость истреблять себе подобных, кровопийца. А мне, думаешь, взять и убить другого человека легко?  
— Бытуют всякие мнения.  
Выстрелить Ричард не выстрелил, просто с размаху засадил вампиру в рожу рукой с пистолетом, чудом не пальнувшим в сторону, по собравшимся, оказывается, зрителям. Слетели дурацкие очки, бледную физиономию прорезали сразу две ссадины. Однако Алукард не ухмылялся, как водилось после удавшейся провокации, а отвёл взгляд покорно, почти виновато, будто — невиданное дело! — сожалея о сорвавшейся с языка пакости.  
— Я сделал то, что сделать тогда следовало. И, не сомневайся, сделаю, то что следует, сейчас. И с тобой разберусь, когда придёт время.  
Ричард снова вскинул пистолет, глядя больше на Алукарда, чем на девчонку, на непривычно затравленное его, испуганное даже выражение. Не целясь, на сей раз, а проверяя пришедшую вдруг в голову невероятную в своей банальности догадку.  
— Она ведь тебе просто-напросто понравилась.  
— Я не стал бы обращать никого, кто мне не понравился бы.  
Выкручиваться Алукард принялся слишком поздно, прикрываться неоднозначными насмешливыми словесами. В иных обстоятельствах Ричард поднял бы его на смех: вот уж кого что жизнь, что нежизнь ничему не учит, всегда женщины остаются его слабым местом. Вот только не до смеха было, когда здесь оказалась замешана ни в чём, в сущности, не виноватая глуповатая девчонка — кроме так называемого «выбора», на который пошла, корчась в предсмертной агонии, с развороченной разрывной пулей грудной клеткой.  
— Строго говоря, — неспешно, будто размышляя на ходу, а не решившись уже, заговорил Ричард, — она ведь больше не человек, так? И выбор свой, говоришь, сделала сама? Стало быть, упокоение её не моя работа, а твоя.  
Заиграли желваки под бледными, обтянутыми кожей скулами, под налившейся кровью ссадиной. Ну не мог ведь Алукард не предвидеть такого исхода, только явно всё надеялся как-то переиграть хозяина, которого всегда недооценивал.  
— Упокой свою, господи прости, дракулину, — без обиняков приказал Ричард.  
— Нет. Послушай...  
— Хватит, наслушался уже! — вот чего Ричард допускать точно не собирался, так это прямого возражения, сопротивления. — Упокой её прямо сейчас. Незамедлительно!  
До недоумевающей девчонки, похоже, начало доходить, к чему клонится дело. Она подобрала ноги, вот-вот рванёт, а эта тварь ещё сделает вид, будто промахнулась...  
— Не мешкай. Это приказ.  
За пистолетом Алукард потянулся, тем не менее, медленно, приказ Ричарда продавлял сопротивляющуюся, как густой дёготь, волю вампира, зарделись поверх печаток печати. Девчонка глядела на него ошарашенно, и Ричард со стороны почти читал в глазах Алукарда собственный отдаваемый ей приказ: «Беги!». Но то ли от недалёкого ума, то ли от шока после всего пережитого мелкая дракулина с места не тронулась.  
— Простите, — голос её отчаянно звенел. — Я, я не хотела, чтобы у вас были неприятности. Из-за меня.  
Не хотела она, чтобы неприятности у него были. Святая наивность, боже правый.  
Дёрнувшись всем телом, Алукард не шагнул даже — перевалился, приблизившись к ней вплотную. Прохрипел, задерживая настойчивый приказ из последних сил:  
— Ничего страшного. Не переживай, — и свободной рукой повёл у неё перед глазами. Взмахнули ресницы, опустились тяжело. Девчонка зевнула сладко, как ребёнок, не прикрываясь, сонно улыбнулась и клюнула носом. Как в вестерне, Алукард резко выхватил пистолет. Два мощных выстрела слились в один, разлетелась осколками костей и ошмётками мозгов маленькая блондинистая голова, разворотило выстрелом грудь Виктории с неразборчивым именем, второй раз за эту злосчастную ночь в Чеддаре.  
  
Благополучные исходы, входя в привычку, размягчают людей. Если бы, как случалось прежде, погиб кто-то из своих, а вампир-зачинщик ушёл невредимым, тело немёртвой девчонки не испортило бы настроения никому. Ричард велел кинуть останки в рефрижератор — Ангус будет счастлив покопаться в останках только-только обращённой дракулины, самой настоящей причём, аутентика лично от Дракулы, будь тот неладен. Слишком поздно Ричард понял, что к телу злополучной жертвы лишнего внимания привлекать не следовало. Оставить, где валялось, чтобы подобрали и спалили вместе с церковью и собранными останками упырей. Перебился бы Ангус, ему и с выродками работы хватает. Уцелевшая половина лица, принадлежавшая будто бы ребёнку, как померещилось поначалу и самому Ричарду, притягивала взгляды, пронимала даже видавших виды вояк. Свидетели: охрана, связисты, пара вовсе ошарашенных местных полисменов — каждый на свой лад пересказывал перебранку Ричарда с тварью. И, небось, заново теперь судачили о помянутой другой убитой девчонке. Может, гадали, зачем Алукард притащил вампиршу, а не прикончил на месте, и была ли та вампиршей вообще, — а вдруг простая свидетельница, насмотревшаяся, на взгляд начальника, лишнего? Но хуже всего было бы, если слухи разносили чистую правду. Что вампир нашёл нешуточную, на сей раз, лазейку в запретах, зазор, где мог позволить себе не подчиниться Ричарду. И вопрос, не подчинялся ли кому-то другому?..  
Обычно после рабочей ночи Ричард был не против опрокинуть стаканчик, чтобы быстро расслабиться, глубоко отключиться на несколько часов и приступить к обычным хлопотам, следовавшим после задания, что удачно завершённого, что не особо, после обеда. Но сегодня сон напрочь застрял в душной трезвой мути нарушенного суточного ритма. Занятый в ночном выезде персонал уже разбежался, небоевые отделы приступали к работе только через час. В звенящей тишине пересменки Ричард проглядывал, не запоминая, почту, и цедил воду из кулера, которая отливала внутри ледяной слепок его внутренностей. Не преувеличивать произошедшего, уговаривал себя Ричард. Не зацикливаться — ничего лишнего Алукард не наболтал. Да все, кому надо, знают, что он пристрелил Интегру. И, как выяснилось позже, даже не солгал о предупреждении худшего исхода. Не накручивать себя. И точно не поднимать трубку, не набирать номера самого глубокого подвала, куда Алукард после исполнения приказа забился, притихнув и не высовываясь больше, дрых наверняка уже, скрывшись от утреннего солнца, ясность и чистота которого раздражали сегодня и самого Ричарда.  
Провести Алукарду внутренний телефон Ричард распорядился почти сразу, всё из-за нежелания прибегать к ментальной связи между ним и вампиром. О таком банальном удобстве, как телефон, и то пришлось пожалеть. Алукард подгадывал позвонить в самые неподходящие моменты: прерывая важный разговор или когда короткая пола халатика Джулии успешно зазывала провести рукой по пышному, по-прежнему атласно-гладкому бедру. Потусторонний голос в трубке подстерегал Ричарда с каверзным вопросом или рассказом о делах давно минувших дней, полном живописно-кровавых подробностей. А когда раз случайно трубку подняла Джулия, с ней заговорил «блядский», как разъярённо выразилась она, женский голос. И прежде чем в хозяйственной части раздобыли односторонний аппарат, по которому звонки можно только получать, но не звонить самому, Алукард успел подобрать номер одного-другого отдела и переполошить служащих там.  
Номер Ричард всё-таки набрал, надеясь, что грубо прервёт первый утренний сон вампира, самый сладкий, если, конечно, сон твари хоть сколько-нибудь походил на человеческий.  
— Я запрещаю тебе обращать людей в вампиров при любых обстоятельствах. И манипулировать их сознанием тоже запрещаю.  
— Не доверяете прежним собственным приказам?  
— Тебе я не доверяю.  
То ли Ричард в самом деле удачно выдернул Алукарда из сна, то ли расплата за сегодняшнюю выходку оказалась на редкость действенной, но вампир огрызался вяло и равнодушно, без обычного экспрессивного задора. И Ричард решил не упускать случая.  
— Почему всё-таки ты обратил её, в самом деле?  
— Она умирала. Но не хотела сдаваться.  
— Не хотела умирать, ты хотел сказать? Эка невидаль.  
— Нет. Тебе не понять, ты сдался давно. Таким, как ты, я никогда не предложил бы долю нежити. Вы и так неплохо справляетесь с ролью чудовищ.  
— Приходится, чтобы держать в узде таких, как ты.  
— Брось. Ты не дурак, Ричард Хеллсинг. Должен понимать, что чрезмерная жестокость — признак слабости, а не силы, — прокатился вдруг смешок, тень обычного. — Какой же слабости потакаешь ты, Ричард? Или страху?  
— Заткнись.  
Вопрос вампира неприятно впился в мозг, будто тварь дематериализовалась, по телефонному кабелю дотянулась, проникла в ушное отверстие тонкими тёмными щупальцами.  
— Это не жестокость. Это необходимость, которую ты сам, совершенно намеренно, спровоцировал.  
Ответа с другого конца провода не последовало.  
— Скажешь, я не прав?  
Молчание, демонстративное в своей упрямой наглой беззвучности.  
— Ах, да, — со смехом выдохнул Ричард, не впервые ставя и себя, и Алукарда в это курьёзное положение непроизвольным «заткнись». — Так и быть, можешь говорить снова.  
— Возможно, ты убил свой единственный шанс выиграть войну.  
— Какую ещё войну?  
— Которая грядёт, — исчерпывающе пояснил Алукард. Подобные предупреждения о войне, море, гладе и прочих радостях жизни Алукард мог провозглашать так, что мороз по коже прошёл бы. Но сейчас вампир вещал нудно, практически без эмоций, будто передавая порцию банальностей по наущению кого-то, не отличавшегося воображением. — Не думаешь же ты, что эта свистопляска вырожденных вампиров — случайная эпидемия?  
— Конечно же нет. Кто за этим стоит?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— А кто имеет, отвечай!  
— Не знаю я. Уолтер сказал, что тоже не знает. А помимо Уолтера мой круг общения широтой не отличается.  
Что ж, воспользоваться поводом нажать лишний раз на Алукарда стоило всё равно.  
— На следующем задании очередного выродка не убивай, а возьми-ка живьём. Я сниму один или два уровня контроля, если потребуется. Справлюсь как-нибудь и без бесценной помощи мелких немёртвых девчонок.  
— Ах, вот что тебе не даёт покоя, — оживившись, притворно удивился Алукард. — Я прямо ушам не поверил, за людей ты забеспокоился. А тут вот что, маленькие немёртвые девчонки. Или вполне себе мёртвые?  
— Да перестанешь ты носиться с ней или нет? Пристрелил я маленькую наглую дрянь, пристрелил. Вообразила, что готова стать твоей хозяйкой, и что никто тогда ей не указ будет. Десять лет уже каждая собака знает, что я пристрелил её.  
— И сам стал моим хозяином, как единственный возможный? — Алукард понизил шёпот до искушающего бормотания. — Только вот теперь ты ведь не единственный возможный мой хозяин, Ричард Хеллсинг. От твоего же семени растёт твоя погибель. Что будешь ты делать, когда твой сын предъявит на меня права, а я не стану возражать? Пристрелишь и его тоже?  
— Не смей! — захлёбываясь яростью, заклокотал Ричард. — И приближаться к моему сыну не смей! И к моей жене тоже.  
Телефонная трубка от силы, с которой Ричард её бросил, соскочила с рычажка, шарахнулась о пол и повисла, раскачиваясь на упругом скрученном в спираль проводе. Но под гудок сигнала Ричард всё равно слышал отзвук смеха Алукарда, чрезмерно довольного собой.


	8. Chapter 8

_Но суд вершится здесь же. Мы даем  
Кровавые уроки, - им внимают  
И губят научивших. Правосудье  
Подносит нам же чашу с нашим ядом._

До сих пор трясущимися пальцами Сейтон стряхнул с сигареты пепел и заторможенно проследил его полёт вглубь могильника, на останки нежити, пересыпанные землёй и негашенной известью.  
— Вам, может, и лучше знать, мистер Ричард. Но всё равно я спать спокойно не смогу, пока проклятая тварь не упокоится. В этом самом могильнике или где-либо ещё.  
«Тряпка», — подумал брезгливо Ричард, вслух же буркнул раздражённо:  
— Рассказывай уж.  
— Не знаю, с чего и начать...  
Какого чёрта тогда, спрашивается, приспичило тащить его, Ричарда, на могильник, едва не в истерике взвизгивая, что в доме говорить не станет?  
— Кэтнес тяжело ранен?  
— Не ранен, псих тот сломал ему руку... Давайте я по порядку как-нибудь, о Господи... Прилетели мы в Бадрик, в общем. Вертолёт как сел, так Уолтер, никого не слушая, прямо в пансион этот и почесал. В пансион, где вампир орудовал. Тот вампир, которого мы ловили, не ваш. То есть, вначале тот, потом ваш...  
— Понял я, понял, давай дальше.  
— Так вот, Уолтер бодренько так соскочил с подножки и почесал, ни меня, ни Кэтнеса не слушая. Кэтнес за ним бросился, я тоже. Объяснил на ходу, что вы приказали Уолтеру с нами лететь и помочь разобраться.  
Не вполне приказал, но уточнять Ричард не стал. Когда Сейтон пришёл со срочным сообщением ватиканского агента, что в североирландский городок, куда уже должна была прибыть группа вместе с Алукардом, Тринадцатый отдел направил лучшего оперативника Искариотов с худшей репутацией, Уолтер сам примчался из оперативного отдела. И с нехарактерным волнением стал почти умолять Ричарда, чтобы его отправили на место происшествия вместе с прочими. Для помощи в переговорах или для поддержки — как потребуется по обстоятельствам.  
— Гейб, Кэтнес то есть, всё кричал ему вслед, чтобы не совался, а Уолтер отмахнулся только. «Тут давно всех упокоили. И молитесь, чтобы не буквально всех». Так за ним мы и в само здание зашли, и, правда, Кэтнес заметил тут, что не стреляет никто. И только останки упырей на каждом шагу.  
— Радовался бы, что только останки.  
— Оно понятно, но всё равно зрелище не для слабонервных.  
Работа тут не для слабонервных. Ричарда лично более чем удовлетворяло даже зрелище могильника с останками различной степени разложения и расчленения. Лучше здесь и так, чем на воле бодрячком.  
— Там, на месте, Уолтер головой повертел, только что не принюхался и снова попёр, как по компасу. Я не выдержал, спросил было, куда и зачем, так Гейб мне чуть зубы не вышиб, чтобы тишину соблюдал. А Уолтер молча рукой показывает: к двери в коридор, к которой он нас привёл, листовки какие-то пришпилены с текстом на латыни, а может, и похлеще. Барьер, едва шепчет мне Гейб, от нежити. И пришпилены бумажки эти едва ли не штыками какими-то, дюйма на два в дерево вбиты. Блестят, серебро, понятно. Тут только я заметил, что и упыри не застрелены, а в каждом по таком же штыку блестит. Понимаю, что здесь не наши орудовали, католики. И придётся сейчас разбираться с ними, что Северная Ирландия находится под юрисдикцией Короны и «Хеллсинга», чего бы они себе ни возомнили...  
И тут этот псих как захохочет! То есть, я хохот услышал вначале. Усомнился ещё, а надо ли нам всего лишь втроём, да меня можно и не считать, на такой хохот идти. Но Уолтер рванул вперёд, Гейб и я уж — за ним. А там — этот так называемый святой отец, мать честная. В тёмном переулке такого громилу встретишь — не обрадуешься. Натуральный мордоворот, два на два, рожа в шрамах. За волосы голову вашего вампира держит и ржёт, как конченый псих. И Уолтера, смотрю, тоже смех разобрал, два сапога пара. А труп вампира валяется в луже крови, весь серебряными штыками утыкан, сердце не то что пробито наверняка, а нашинковано, небось, кубиками. И без головы, всё как по учебнику. Гейб просто ошалел от зрелища такого, попёр на громилу и орёт, какого хера, мудак папистский, тут творишь. Тут Уолтер руками взмахнул, звякнуло что-то рядом, и он велел мне без обычных экивоков, не веселясь уже, убираться. А сам вперёд двинулся, присоединился к выяснению отношений с иудиным попом. Медленно-медленно так мне доходит, что зазвенел-то штык, который в кого-то из нас летел, а Уолтер, отбил, выходит. Я попятился как миленький, а Гейб принялся палить по громиле. Тот же сам как вампир: только что стоял поодаль — и вмиг за спиной у Гейба оказался, выкрутил ему руку, как сопляку какому-то, кости хрустнули, аж слышно. Гейб орёт, а священник, его вопли и то перекрикивая, шпарит из Библии, чисто фанатик в метро.  
Я просто не знал, куда деваться. Думал, сейчас он до какой-то подходящей фразы дойдёт и свернёт Гейбу шею. А потом — и мне, и Уолтеру, и не глянет на его штучки. А Уолтер себе руки сложил на груди и как сказал что-то тихо, священник враз умолк, будто увидел воочию психа большего, чем он сам, и остолбенел. Слышу только, Уолтер, как ни в чём не бывало, советует громиле, который так и держит постанывающего Гейба в лапах, убираться подобру-поздорову, пока, подумать только, Алукард не поднялся и не покончил с ним. Тут мы оба, видимо, подумали, что Уолтер от потрясения не понимает, что у него вот перед глазами стоит. Священник над ним глумиться принялся, а Уолтер и говорит: где же голова, которую ты бросил? Мы все тут осмотрелись: точно, головы и впрямь нигде нет. Тогда я сразу на тело обернулся и...  
Умолкнув, Сейтон помотал головой, попытался затянуться потухшей сигаретой. Ричард хотел уже было потребовать, чтобы Сейтон не разводил театральщины, когда тот неохотно продолжил:  
— Не знаю просто, как и описать. Вначале показалось, что какая-то горелая бумага летает в воздухе чёрными клочьями и всё гуще становится. А потом понял, что всю комнату заполонила стая летучих мышей, если не чего похуже, и всё больше их, до черноты, ветер, крики, в кошмаре не привидится. И тут враз схлынуло всё, смотрю, стоит вампирская тварь целёхонька, ни тебе дырки в плаще, ни пятнышка, и лыбится во всю акулью пасть. Психованного священника и то проняло, по-моему, что уж про нормальных людей говорить. Священник, правда, исчез по-быстрому. Вот как Гейбу он за спину шмыгнул, что мы моргнуть не успели, также и тут сгинул с места, где стоял, только охапка освящённых листовок осыпалась. Я, правда, в тот момент финту священника даже не успел удивиться, я всё уговаривал себя, что никакого воскрешения обезглавленного вампира не видел. Что он просто подкинул кого-то вместо себя, всем задурил голову, а сам только и ждал подходящего момента. Но тут Уолтер спрашивает: «Ну как ты, Алукард?», — а тот, довольно так: «Давненько я не терял голову».  
Слушайте, мистер Ричард, откуда вы эту тварь достали? Это ведь не вампир даже. Насмотрелся я на вампиров и думал, всё уже в жизни видел...  
Вот, стало быть, какое впечатление производит Алукард, задействованный в полную мощь. И то не в полную ещё. В отчётах Артура впечатлениям места не было, в письме Интегре он заклинал её не снимать печатей без крайней необходимости, ещё более крайней, чем требующей пробуждения вампира. Зато отец эмоций не жалел: вычурных, многословных и, думалось Ричарду, преувеличенных. Оказалось, отнюдь. Ричард почти жалел, что не отправился в Бадрик сам. Ради него, правда, Алукард наверняка расстарался бы ещё красочнее.  
— Вампир, — отрезал он в ответ на тираду снова расклеившегося Сейтона. — Просто наихудший и опаснейший из них. Секретное оружие организации. Хватит нюни разводить, Сейтон. Только сейчас понял, что мы тут не шутки шутить собрались?  
— Вам, может, и виднее, мистер Ричард. Вот только в следующий раз я лучше с Гейбом останусь или, в крайнем случае, через море вплавь махну, лишь бы не в одном вертолёте с этой тварью. И не с Уолтером. Едва мы в воздух поднялись на обратном пути, он чуть не придушил меня. А пообещал ещё худшего за то, что, по его мнению, инцидент в Бадрике с самого начала был западнёй. И что если мой отдел ещё раз проглядит подобное, то я пожалею.  
— Редкий случай, когда я с Уолтером полностью согласен. Твоего агента в Ватикане, похоже, давно раскрыли. Ну ничего, пидорок искариотский теперь нотой протеста не отделается...  
— А тварь эта, — почти взвизгнул Сейтон, и не заметив, что перебивает Ричарда, — говорит: «Лучше начинай жалеть заранее. А то в следующий раз, глядишь, и пожалеть не успеешь». И ржут оба с Уолтером. Вдруг вампир ко мне пересел, я аж дышать перестал. Думаю, всё, сейчас глотку перегрызёт, а Уолтер и пальцем не пошевелит. И вампир мне говорит — склонился-то совсем низко, зубищи только что мой нос не прихватывают. Говорит тихо-тихо, но почему-то мне всё равно сквозь грохот вертолёта слышно: «Впрочем, как по мне, ошибайся на здоровье. Я с тех пор, как меня разбудили, так не развлекался». Вскочил и уже во всеуслышание принялся разглагольствовать, как шикарно этот Андерсон его оприходовал. Скакал по вертолёту, такое ощущение, что вертолёт у него под ногами ходуном ходит и вот-вот рухнет, а у чудовища на уме лишь вот бы ему против Андерсона пушку помощнее. И как удобно, что Андерсона он убить не может, где потом ещё найдёт такого противника... В конце концов, у Уолтера и то нервы сдали, приказал, чтобы Алукард угомонился, не то он, Уолтер, сам его убьёт. Тот только снова расхохотался, а Уолтер ему: «вот за то, что смеёшься над этим, и убью». Я же только к стеночке жался и гадал, от чего сдохну сегодня: от того, что мудаки эти правда бросятся сейчас отношения выяснять и меня походя пристрелят или прирежут? Или они общими усилиями заставят вертолёт рухнуть и угробят нас всех? Мистер Ричард, меня всегда мутит в вертолёте, но сегодня о тошноте я и позабыл. Только приземлились когда в благословенном «Хеллсинге», я ступил на площадку, ноги обмякли и прям на месте вывернуло до желчи. А потом когда я до кабинета еле доплёлся, смотрю, на двери надпись: «и пожалеть не успеешь».  
— Да ничего там у тебя на двери не написано.  
— Тем хуже. Галлюцинациями я не страдаю. Значит, это он мне внушает. И в доме от него не спрятаться.  
Ричард плюнул в могильник и выгнал Сейтона в трёхдневный отпуск. Вернувшись в особняк, он обдумал заново весь его нервный рассказ и набрал номер Алукарда.  
— Мои люди пострадали сегодня и едва не погибли, пока ты играл в кошки-мышки с этим сраным искариотским регенератором. Что за разговорчики, будто ты не можешь убить его, отвечай! Не верю я, будто ватиканским вивисекторам удалось создать нечто, чего не под силу уничтожить тебе.  
— Неужто ты подзабыл, Ричард? Старость, не иначе. Ты ведь запретил мне причинять вред людям при любых обстоятельствах.  
Остаточный восторг, о котором со страхом рассказывал Сейтон, вкупе с откровенным расслабленным удовлетворением прямо-таки изливались из трубки.  
— Не знаю, как там в Ватикане манипулируют с регенераторами, но под определение людей они явно больше не подходят, не выкручивайся.  
— О, ты же не предупредил, что определение людей у нас растяжимо. В таком случай я знаю многих, кто под таковое определение подходит куда меньше, чем Андерсон.  
Ричард скрежетнул зубами.  
— И кто бы это мог быть? Неужто... Уолтер?  
Восторга у трубки, с которой общался Ричард, ощутимо поубавилось.  
— Ты ведь наверняка неплохо осведомлён, какими средствами развивали способности Уолтера? — неспешно уточнил Ричард, растягивая собственное теперь удовольствие. Алукард отмалчивался. Ричарду воочию виделся тот почти виноватый взгляд, когда Алукард ляпнул лишнего и спровоцировал Ричарда отдать приказ на ликвидацию девчонки, обращённой им в Чеддаре. А мысль приказать Алукарду убить Уолтера представлялась всё более привлекательной. То, что двое эти — приятели закадычные, было ясно как на ладони, чего бы там Уолтер ни о, прости господи, отношениях и амбициозных мечтах молодости. Двух зайцев бы одним выстрелом: и поставить на место тварь, заставив собственноручно прикончить единственного человека, на которого ей, по меньшей мере, не наплевать, и от Уолтера избавиться единственным гарантированным образом. Старость — старостью, а просто так с ним, если что, явно не совладать. Придавило вдруг недоброе, заставляющее кровь вскипеть желание взять да покончить разом с источником не дающих покоя сомнений. Даром, что не далее как сегодня ночью Уолтер спас жизнь двум доверенным подручным Ричарда. Почти со злостью подумалось, как же невовремя Уолтер оказал эту услугу.  
— Если тебя интересует моё мнение, — заговорил наконец Алукард. — Уолтер даже слишком человек для собственного блага.  
Чёрт с ним. Ричард перевёл дух, сбрасывая тяжесть дикого кровожадного желания. В качестве время от времени напоминаемой Алукарду угрозы идея убийства Уолтера, пожалуй, будет ещё полезнее.  
— Так и быть. Не забывайся.  
— Думаешь то, что ты убиваешь не всех, кого хотел бы, ставит тебя ближе к человеку? — попытался уязвить напоследок Алукард, поняв, что опасный момент миновал. Вот тварь.  
  
Вскоре прямо из Бадрика позвонил закончивший осмотр на месте Ангус и бодро доложил:  
— Всё сходится, сэр Ричард. Опять чип.  
Загадка эпидемии как крыс расплодившихся вырожденных вампиров сдвинулась, в кои веки, с мёртвой точки. Как Ричард и приказал, на следующем же после злополучной операции в Чеддаре задании Алукард взял очередного вампира «живьём». Для Алукарда единственного такая задача не составляла труда. Недавно обращённые пижоны были беспомощны перед ним, как котята. Точнее, как оказалось, не составила бы, будь очередной пижон, опознанный как недавний член националистической сепаратистской группировки, нормальным вампиром, а не выродком. Побарахтавшись в хватке Алукарда и поматерившись с сочным шотландским выговором, пойманный вампир взвыл вдруг и вспыхнул как факел. Оказавшийся свидетелем сержант кричал Алукарду, чтобы тот бросил жертву, которая вперемешку с истошными воплями ещё долго продолжала изрыгать ругательства. Другие солдаты прибежали с автомобильным огнетушителем. Даже когда Алукард бросил останки, въедливое пламя удалось сбить с трудом. Дымясь, он прошёл через ряды отшатывающихся солдат; как был, в тлеющей одежде, скалясь обугленным мясом лица, заявился с докладом к Ричарду в командный пункт, наводнив его дымом и палёным смрадом, а затем забрался в кузов военного грузовика. Тьма клубилась вокруг него и переливалась, восстанавливая и затягивая сожжённую плоть.  
Тем не менее, кошмарная операция обернулась удачей. Изучив обугленный остов вампира, Ангус обнаружил в области затылка обрывки тончайших проводков и сплавившегося в ком пластика.  
— Похоже на остатки какой-то микросхемы, — взволнованно объяснялся он. — Сэр Хеллсинг, на предыдущих вскрытиях мне просто и в голову не приходило осмотреть эту область. А вдруг...  
«Вдруг» решалось не самым приятным, но не самым шокирующим для «Хеллсинга» образом. Пришлось раскопать могильник на краю полигона, куда свозили и захоранивали останки упокоенной нежити. Кому-то очень проштрафившемуся пришлось среди преобладающих упырьих останков разыскать именно вампиров, тех самых упокоенных за последние месяцы выродков. От некоторых проку не было, выстрелы Алукарда разносили череп вдребезги. Но из отдельных оставшихся Ангус выпотрошил такие же самые микросхемы, правда, сильно изъеденные коррозией. А отследив вживлённые в тело тончайшие проводки — и следы другой неорганики, больше всего похожей на осколки каких-то ампул.  
— Вероятно, — рискнул предположить Ангус, — здесь и помещалось вещество, которое в случае сигнала с микросхемы вызывает самовозгорание. Вот эта деталька вполне могла быть микропередатчиком. В отсутствие же сигнала вещество просто разложилось, не привлекая внимания.  
— Передатчик, говоришь? С какого расстояния, как считаешь, возможно послать сигнал на такую фитюльку?  
Тут Ангус лишь пожал плечами, препаративной иглой аккуратно переворачивая снятые с микросхемы детальки, готовые рассыпаться при более грубом прикосновении.  
— Невозможно определить, пока не добудем экземпляр в лучшей сохранности. Кто знает, вдруг те, кто создал — или модифицировал выродков, вообще научились задействовать электрохимические процессы в мозгу, и самоликвидация происходит по собственной воле? — Ангус поймал скептический взгляд Ричарда и поспешил умерить фантазию. — Но, да, маловероятно.  
— Маловероятно, прежде всего, что кто-то соглашается стать вампиром ради того, чтобы быстро и красиво умереть. Сильно сомневаюсь, что подонков о таком «предохранителе» информируют вообще.  
Тонкости устройства микросхемы, при всей неоспоримой важности, для Ричарда лично были делом второстепенным. Сам факт наличия технического вмешательства был твёрдым, наконец-то, доказательством, что массовое появление вампиров-выродков — несомненный заговор. Масштабный теракт. Нападение, спланированное силой, неведомой пока что, но чьему присутствию и злонамеренному вмешательству свидетельствовали эти крошащиеся, слишком быстро для естественного процесса распадающиеся кусочки, которые никак не могли попасть в тела вампиров случайно. Дело рук конкретного враждебного разума, целой организации, а не мутировавшей стихии. А стало быть, расследование волны нападений нежити становилось делом не одного Ричарда, но и других членов Совета Круглого стола.  
Ричард созвал внеочередное заседание Совета.  
  
За день до заседания, когда Ричард у себя в кабинете дополнял заготовленный доклад самыми свежими выводами аналитиков, Мэтт сообщил ему о звонке из Борнмутского университета. Попросить, чтобы перезвонили через день, отмахнулся было Ричард. Известий из академического мирка не поступало уже много лет. Перестали звать его на конференции, на торжественные лекции; на похороны знакомых или смутно знакомых коллег и то не всегда вспоминали пригласить (слава Богу, впрочем, занятие наидокучнейшее). С другой же стороны, подумал Ричард, неизвестно во что выльется завтрашний доклад. Нет, лучше отклонить любые запросы сегодня и выбросить из головы.  
— Простите за беспокойство, доктор Хеллсинг, — затараторил приятный бодрый голос после того, как поздоровался и представился Патриком Дарлингом. — Я написал вам письмо, но вы, вероятно, были чересчур заняты. Поэтому я разузнал у коллег из Оксфорда номер, по которому можно с вами связаться. Знаю, вы оставили научную деятельность, и всё же я не мог не разыскать вас. Видите ли, я сейчас веду раскопки в Сунгбо Эредо.  
— Сунгбо Эредо?  
— Это неподалёку от Лагоса. Крепость и могила королевы Биликису.  
— Я прекрасно помню, что такое Сунгбо Эредо. Замечательное место, рад за вас. Но чем, в таком случае, могу быть полезен я? Йоруба я почти не занимался.  
— Строго говоря, нет, но... Я в своё время лично посещал ваши семинары, и помню, как однажды вы высказались, что легенду о Биликису, как о Билкис, царице Савской, нельзя однозначно сбросить со счётов.  
— Вот в чём дело... Верно, я не раз так говорил, и не только о Билкис. Легенды в целом никогда нельзя однозначно сбрасывать со счетов, — знал бы я, про себя фыркнул Ричард, чем обернутся мои семейные легенды. — Но и прямолинейно их использовать тоже, безусловно, не следует.  
Не отдавая себе отчёта, он отколол брошь, ослабил галстук и перешёл на размеренный доброжелательный тон — «университетский», как сам его называл, который внушал уверенность слушателям и о который разбивались горячие путаные и поспешные нападки чересчур эмоциональных оппонентов.  
— Ну, само собой разумеется. Однако мы наконец-то провели как следует датировку Сунгбо Эредо и с уверенностью теперь утверждаем, что оно принадлежало к самым ранним из Западноафриканских государств.  
— Сколько? — Дарлинг явно вызывал Ричарда на этот вопрос, но Ричард уступил и подыграл ему.  
— Восьмой-десятый век.  
— До нашей эры?!  
— Нашей, — неохотно признал Дарлинг.  
— Тогда сожалею. На две тысячи лет поздновато для Билкис.  
— Знаю. Но неподалёку от нас интенсивно копают немцы и датируют найденные артефакты десятым веком до нашей эры и раньше. Послушайте, Сунгбо Эредо — сооружение уникальное. Уникальная культура. Ведь голова просто кругом идёт: во времена Карла Великого в джунглях возводили постройки, рядом с которым средневековый замок — сарай! А протяжённость Бенинских стен в четыре раза превышает Великую Китайскую стену.  
— Мне-то как раз можете не рассказывать, доктор Дарлинг. Я бывал и в Сунгбо Эредо, и в Бенине, видел всё собственными глазами. Безусловно, потрясает воображение.  
— Да-да, простите, я в курсе. Я вот тоже не кабинетный учёный, из тех редких теперь чудаков, что лично работают на месте большую часть времени. Поэтому и решил во что бы то ни стало разыскать вас. Видите ли, с этим вечным нигерийским полуцивилизованным бардаком никогда не знаешь, снесут ли они в один прекрасный день Сунгбо Эредо или, напротив, для завлечения туристов решат «восстановить» так, что мама не горюй, — что уж говорить о банальной эрозии. Сунгбо Эредо необходимо сохранить, необходим международный статус культурного наследия. Нужна огласка, нужны звучные имена, крикливые заголовки, нужно влияние, наконец. Вот я и ухватился за вас, и за вашу идею тоже: обнаружена могила царицы Савской — звучит ведь, верно?  
— А Бенинские стены, стало быть, — западная граница Сабейского царства? — хмыкнул Ричард. — Что ж, звучит. Среди коллег вы на всю жизнь станете посмешищем, но внимание широкой публики на некоторое время привлечёте. А что дальше?  
— Кампания по внесению Сунгбо Эредо в список ЮНЕСКО, наверное. И чем масштабнее, тем лучше. Что в таких случаях делается? Для этого-то ваша помощь и нужна, доктор Хеллсинг. Про вас каких только историй не ходило. Вы знаете, как достучаться до вышестоящих. Вы ведь и теперь подались в министерство, если не ошибаюсь.  
— Вроде того. Занимаюсь убийственно нудной казёнщиной.  
Со страшной силой Ричарду вдруг захотелось, чтобы собеседник оказался способен оценить его мрачную иронию во всей многогранности. Ему заочно нравился этот Патрик Дарлинг. Явно не юноша уже, если помнит семинары Ричарда, но не растерявший по-юношески наивного энтузиазма. Публичная кампания, боже правый, он правда верит, что таким образом можно хоть что-то решить? С другой стороны, угадал же связаться с тем, кто реально мог повлиять на решение его проблемы. Если не через британское влияние, то всегда можно было дёрнуть за очень своеобразные старые знакомства в нигерийских мафиозных кругах.  
Они быстро перешли на «Патрик» и «Ричард» и болтали без умолку, пока у Ричарда рука не онемела держать трубку. Он от души хохотал над рассказом, как туземные женщины гоняли Патрика за то, что тот просверлил их священный баобаб, пытаясь определить его возраст, и тем самым якобы едва не отрезал их духу-покровителю ноги. А когда Ричард распрощался, пообещав Патрику всю возможную поддержку да и заглянуть при случае к нему в Борнмут, возвращаться к завтрашнему докладу, к нападениям и заговорам, не было ни малейшего желания.  
Он отправился в библиотеку прошерстить полки на предмет, что у него найдётся по Сунгбо Эредо. Отмахнулся от горничной, а потом и от самой Джулии, звавших его к ужину, попросил подать отдельно в библиотеку, поклялся не переработаться сегодня вечером — в итоге же проснулся на диванчике в библиотеке с ноющей неудобно вывернутой шеей и с раскрытой книгой на груди. Погружение в годами не тронутые книги оказалось тревожно-сладко, как благополучное возвращение в места детства после многолетнего отсутствия. Растирая шею, Ричард улыбнулся, вопреки тому, что головой поначалу и шевельнуть было страшно. Билкис, Билкис, ведь несмотря на шутку его, получившую такое неожиданное, пускай и косвенное развитие, на могилу её Ричард так и не заглянул. Помнил только тянувшихся в ту сторону пилигримов всех конфессий: христиан, мусульман, чтивших её по упоминанию в Писании, и поборников местных верований, превративших Билкис в могущественную орису... Помнил горячие споры: кто-то доказывал, что культ совсем недавний, а захоронение вовсе принадлежит влиятельной и богатой вдове, умершей в конце девятнадцатого века. И всерьёз строились планы, как бы со стороны подкопаться под могилу и проверить давность останков. Ричард же прикусывал язык, чтобы не встрять с одному ему понятной шуткой: захороненный в конце девятнадцатого века вполне мог прожить до этого несколько столетий.  
Насколько всё-таки университетская публика в большинстве своём инфантильна, с невзрослеющим пустым энтузиазмом, прячущаяся в специфическом академическом мирке от невзгод большого мира. А ведь и он, Ричард, не образумься вовремя, мог бы по-прежнему жить той же жизнью. Законсервировался бы в каком-то моменте славы, отказываясь замечать, что та давно угасла. Или, напротив, смирившись, что сделал всё, что мог, посвятил бы остаток дней поддержке более молодых и неуёмных энтузиастов, как тот же Патрик. Близко к сердцу принимал бы все эти теории и спекуляции, шумиху и критику, делился бы время от времени своими игрушечными проблемами с Артуром, искренне уверенный, что нет в мире бед существеннее. А Артур... Нет, не Артур больше. Его девчонка выросла бы к тому времени. Терпеливо принимала бы эксцентричного и назойливого, но единственного дядюшку, вполуха выслушивала бы его тягости, делилась бы своими. Вампиры-мутанты и предполагаемые заговоры были бы так же далеки для него, как для неё — могила древней африканской царицы. Если, конечно, ей довелось бы столкнуться с теми же напастями...  
Если этот заговор не был направлен против Ричарда лично.  
Если во главе заговора не стояла...  
Если не лежалось ей в могиле.  
Ричард вскочил, рука сама привычно набрала внутренний номер, никто не отозвался. Глянул на часы и бросился в кабинет искать сотовый.  
— Мэтт, ты ещё в Лондоне? Нет, просто отлично. Дуй на Хайгейтское кладбище. Буду там через... не знаю, как можно скорее. Мне нужно собрать людей — чёрт, никого нет, давай ты пока обзвонишь.  
— Босс, у вас совещание на самом высшем уровне через три часа. Вы...  
— Плевать. Мне нужно для совещания.  
— Слушайте, что...  
— Не доходит, да? Нужно вскрыть могилу. Её могилу. Девчонки.  
В трубке Ричард слышал шум собственного дыхания, откуда, чёрт возьми, проклятая одышка, заглушающая даже ответные слова Мэтта? Но тот, оказывается, просто долго молчал.  
— Вы уверены?  
— У нас три часа, Мэтт! Некогда тут объясняться. Валяй на кладбище, наплети тамошним сторожам, что хочешь, некогда возиться с разрешением, дави полномочиями. Я просто должен приехать, откопать гроб и...  
...и убедиться, что гроб пуст. Господи, они же выставляли гроб уже заколоченным наглухо, тело могли похитить с самого начала. Таинственные подонки ведь обращают без оглядки на девственность, кто знает, на что ещё они способны? Вдруг и свежего покойника обратить в нежить для них не проблема?  
— Но Совет...  
Кое-как они договорились наконец. Мэтт уладит дела на кладбище сам. Могилу раскопают. Ричард приедет после заседания, и все вместе проверят гроб. Это всего лишь версия, в конце концов. Крайне шаткая версия, которой нельзя позволить настолько взять за живое.  
Нельзя сойти за более сумасбродного, нежели необходимо руководителю «Хеллсинга».  
  
— ...и наконец обнаружили в останках такие вот микросхемы.  
Ричард подался вперёд и положил на середину стола чашку Петри с одним из лучше всего сохранившихся образцов. Тончайшие проводки топорщились, будто лапки паука-сенокосца.  
— Сразу оговорюсь: функция микросхемы до конца не ясна. Восстановить работающий экземпляр нам пока что не удалось. Но не подлежит сомнению, что именно через это устройство осуществляется контроль над системой самоликвидации видоизменённых вампиров. Внутри черепной коробки и в груди некоторых экземпляров, упокоенных обычным путём, мы обнаружили останки капсул, в которых, вероятно, содержался препарат, при соответствующих условиях вызвавший бы самовозгорание. В состав препарата входит, в частности, оксид осмия, нестандартного его изотопа. Так что хотя бы источник сырья мы планируем отследить в ближайшее время. Вот этот блок микросхемы, — Ричард осторожно постучал кончиком паркера по покрытой коррозией прямоугольной детальке, — предположительно является приёмником-передатчиком. Передовые микротехнологии, если действительно так.  
В начале совещания Ричарду пришлось ещё выслушать традиционные претензии и недовольство затянувшимся кризисом с нежитью — никто, разумеется, не помнил уже, насколько более отчаянным положение представлялось всего полгода назад. Сэр Николас всё пытался спихнуть на Ричарда ответственность за массовую гибель полицейских в Чеддаре, сэр Деннис Картер жаловался, как всё сложнее становится скрывать правду о нежити в массмедиа. Однако новость о возможной искусственной природе новых вампиров и о стоящей за ними неизвестной угрозе, подкреплённая материальным доказательством, всех заставила притихнуть. Паукообразная микросхема приковала внимание, будто грозя в любой момент передать сигнал их собственного самоуничтожения. Ричард готов был подпитываться бодрящей энергией от сосредоточенной тишины в зале.  
— Вампиры под контролем электротехники? — первым нарушил молчание сэр Генри Грей. — То есть, возможно, это не вампиры вовсе, в традиционном понимании, а какие-то биороботы? Но технологии такого уровня... Даже в DARPA о таком ещё только помечтать могут.  
— Ватикан? — охотно предположил сэр Томас. Хотя и из фракции «старцев», сэр Томас не только не имел к Ричарду особых претензий, но и явно лишь получал удовольствие от возникших благодаря деятельности «Хеллсинга» поводам надавить на нунциат. — Монструозность и иллюзия меньшего зла под контролем — сочетание более чем в их духе. Помнится, они всё на какую-то помощь намекали.  
— Вовлечения Ватикана я не исключаю. Но настолько далеко в смелых предположениях, как сэр Генри, не захожу. Мы точно имеем дело с людьми, обращёнными в вампиров. Удалось установить личности большинства из тех, кого мы упокоили: как правило, представители крайне радикальных движений самой разной политической направленности, от националистов до экотеррористов. Основная версия пока что — под контролем микросхемы находится только система самоуничтожения. Которую кто-то поместил в каждого из этих выродков — вне сомнения, тот же, кто обратил их в вампиров вопреки основным известным нам ранее возможностям обращения.  
— Стало быть, чтобы разделаться с вашими вампирами, достаточно перехватить и воспроизвести сигнал, который посылается на устройство самоуничтожения.  
Айлендз, который просидел почти всё заседание с выражением, будто лимон съел, оживился — не иначе, как обнаружив вдруг возможность принизить значение расследования Ричарда. Дескать, что вы мне тут голову морочите своими сверхъестественными силами и мутантами, противоестественными даже для сверхъестественного? Для МИ6 это ведь рутинная задачка. Ричард замешкался, как можно вежливее пытаясь переформулировать предложение решить выдвинутую Айлендзом задачу, имея на руках лишь кусочек спекшей ржавчины, когда в зале заседаний замигал верхний свет. Извинившись, Ричард потянулся к телефону, но зуммер вызова с другой стороны, где строго-настрого было сказано не беспокоить, опередил его.  
— Что у вас там стряслось? — тут же потребовал объяснений Ричард, едва поднял трубку. Делать объяснения подчинённых предметом всеобщего достояния он не намеревался, но бесцеремонный треск автоматной очереди вырвался из трубки, прокатился по залу отчётливо, будто Ричард включил громкую связь, всколыхнул заседавших.  
— Сэр! Нападение! — перекрикивая выстрелы доложил Кэтнес. — Кто не знаем ещё! Прорвались через ворота! Несколько десятков, вооружены до зубов. Задействуйте протокол эвакуации.  
Выкрики Кэтнеса остальным были слышны обрывочно, но общий смысл оставался понятен. Прокатилась волна недовольного ропота. Лоутер потребовал от Ричарда немедленных объяснений, но оборвал его, как ни странно, сам Айлендз.  
— Сейчас не лучший момент, Николас. Нужно эвакуироваться, да? Ричард, где выход?  
Ответом Айлендзу, однако, послужил гулкий взрыв, сотрясший потолок и стены. Со стола покатились письменные принадлежности.  
— Ого, это уже не из автомата, — отстранённо констатировал Уолш. На жуткую разгадку тайны взрыва Ричарду много времени не понадобилось.  
— Вертолётная площадка прямо над нашим залом.  
— Стало быть, взорвали наш вертолёт?  
Ричард только кивнул, в потрясении от разрастающегося масштаба опасности. Простонал что-то Пенвуд, но Айлендз оборвал его:  
— По крайней мере, нас в вертолёте ещё не было.  
Ричард снова вызвал Кэтнеса. Кто-то из сидевших рядом, Лоутер или Буллер-Фуллертон-Элфинстоун, он не заметил, нажал кнопку громкой связи, как джинна из бутылки запустив в зал какофонию криков и выстрелов.  
— Кэтнес, доложи обстановку.  
— Сэр Ричард, связь блокирована. Мы ни до кого не можем дозвониться. Подкрепления не будет. Да, и это упыри, сэр, упыри! Упыри с оружием, хуева туча их! Я отправляю миссис Джулию с мальчиком наверх к вам, мы прикроем.  
— Что?! Джулия? Брэм?!  
Ни последних объяснений Кэтнеса, ни возгласов вокруг, ни стрельбы Ричард не слышал. Господи, Джулия ведь привозит Брэма из школы в это время, совсем выпало из головы. Почему, почему сегодня она не могла отправиться на какой-нибудь дурацкий шоппинг? Обидеться, в конце концов, не дождавшись его сегодня ночью, и уехать в город, чтобы не встречаться с ним дома?  
— Сэр Ричард, что вы собираетесь делать?  
— Сейчас...  
— Сэр Ричард!  
— Халлё, халлё! — раскатился по громкой связи полный разнузданного веселья голос. — Это вы там, сморщенные члены Круглого стола? И Хеллсинг с вами? Чё, ссыкотно?  
— Кто вы? Чего вам надо? — рявкнул Ричард, едва не захлёбываясь дикой, прохлёстнутой страхом за Джулию, за Брэма злобой.  
— Братаны Валентайн приветствуют вас! — с удвоенным энтузиазмом раздалось в ответ. — Я младшенький, Ян. Мой совет вам: поубивайтесь лучше сами, пока мы до вас не добрались. Мои кореши тут хавают твоих парней, Хеллсинг, клёвый закусон. А шикарную жопу твоей тёлки я оставлю на десерт. Или ротик, не знаю, с чего и начать, блядь, у меня стоит так...  
Ричард едва не расколотил трубкой телефон. В глазах темнело от бешенства, одна лишь мысль вертелась в голове, один отчаянный вопль, пока он колотил по кнопкам, ошибаясь, пока не попал чудом в нужную комбинацию и выпустил наконец эту мысль, исторгнул с животным подвыванием этот вопль:  
— Алукард!!!  
Другие слова нашлись не сразу, вслепую были выловлены из-под толщи эмоций.  
— Алукард, на «Хеллсинг» напала нежить. Уничтожь их, до последней твари. Нет, прежде всего спаси Джулию и Брэма. Вот главная твоя задача.  
— Сэр Ричард, — вмешался вдруг Айлендз, о существовании которого, о существовании прочего окружающего мира Ричард подзабыл. — Главная ваша задача сейчас — обеспечить безопасность Совета Круглого стола.  
— Там моя жена. Мой сын. Их нужно привести сюда, срочно. И тогда мы всё обсудим в безопасности. Дверь и стены бронированы...  
— Понимаю ваши чувства. Но долг — превыше всего. Алукард обязан обезопасить этот этаж и этот зал.  
Что он несёт, не укладывалось в голове Ричарда. Не может же он всерьёз требовать от него бросить Джулию и Брэма на произвол судьбы. И ради чего? Ради стада перетрусивших старых пердунов?  
— Дверь и стены бронированы, — лихорадочно повторил Ричард. — За вашу безопасность я ручаюсь, а вот они...  
— Неужто?  
— Вас тут только не хватало, Томас, — дельно оборвал Уолш одного из коллег. — Джентльмены, мы теряем время. Что можно предпринять?  
— Алукард! — снова крикнул Ричард в трубку, но оттуда не раздалось ни звука в ответ. И ни сигнала, когда Ричард поколотил по рычажку. Внутренняя связь тоже была перерезана. — Алукард, чёрт тебя побери! Всех вас чёрт побери, да ведь и поберёт сейчас. Что вы наделали с вашими дурацкими спорами!  
Чего другого, впрочем, следовало ожидать от худших воинов и неизвестных шаманов, охваченных паникой!  
— Ричард, возьмите себя в руки.  
— Из-за вас мы застряли здесь! — рявкнул Ричард уже на Айлендза лично.  
— А утверждали, что здесь безопасно, — не унимался Томас Чепмен, только теперь скорее на грани срыва, чем насмешки.  
— Прикажите Алукарду явиться сюда, — пропуская мимо ушей обвинения, продолжил Айлендз. — Попробуйте. Артуру, помнится, никаких телефонов, чтобы приказывать вампиру, не требовалось.  
Дался вам всем Артур и чудеса, которые он якобы творил, едва не огрызнулся Ричард. Но и снова пришлось признать за Айлендзом правоту. Обычные опасения, удерживавшие Ричарда от ментального общения с вампиром, утратили существенность на фоне опасности, нависшей над Джулией и Брэмом.  
— Алукард, — забормотал Ричард, не доверяя одной лишь пустой мысли. Хотя уверенности, что Алукард слышит его, что он разговаривает с Алукардом, а не с самим собой, не было всё равно. — Найди Джулию и Брэма, — потянулся он мыслью в тьму, которая представлялась ему за запертой дверью зала, в тьму, где лютовали упыри и бесновался омерзительный охальник, как его там... — Никого не подпускай к ним. Убей всякого немёртвого ублюдка...  
— Ричард!  
Паника проняла и Айлендза, перекосила лицо. Сухие руки готовы были вцепиться в отвороты пиджака Ричарда.  
— Заткнитесь! — рявкнул Ричард в ответ. — это моя жена, мой сын! Хватит про блядский долг! Здесь я решаю, ясно? Если придётся пожертвовать хоть половиной вас...  
Движение Айлендза он увидел чётко: более чем понятное в его положении, вот только ах какое медленное. Куда было Айлендзу до тех противников, к встрече с которыми Ричарда готовил Артур. Играючи Ричард первым успел выхватить пистолет и наставить чётко Айлендзу в лоб. Тот так и застыл с нелепо вывернутой, направленной к внутреннему карману рукой. Теперь он ещё сильнее, чем обычно, напоминал облезлого стервятника. Ненависть клокотала в жилах; какая ирония, Ричард хорошо в этот момент понимал тех, кто прорывался сейчас к залу, жаждя их уничтожения.  
— Давайте, Айлендз. Давайте, продолжайте же. Доставайте оружие. Дайте же мне только повод пристрелить вас на месте.  
Тишиной вздыбились резко замершие споры. С цепкой жадностью Ричард ожидал отчаянной попытки успеть вопреки здравому смыслу или чьего-либо броска со стороны на выручку. И искренне разочаровался, когда Айлендз, сдаваясь, медленно опустил руку, а со стороны послышались лишь выдохи и опасливые уговоры: «Ричард... Ричард, послушайте...»  
— Жалкое зрелище. Так трясётесь за свою сраную шкуру, Айлендз, что даже к оружию решили прибегнуть?  
Растерянность, так украсившая было породистую физиономию Айлендза, мигом сменилась обжигающим презрением. Близорукие глаза сфокусировались на направленном ему в лоб дуле и сощурились, как на полнейшую безвкусицу.  
— Вы правда считаете, будто я стремлюсь исключительно к личному спасению, Ричард?  
А то нет, а то трепещите в заботах от остальных, о благополучии Британии, о пресловутом долге перед Отечеством... Едкие реплики теснились, вырвавшись наружу лишь пренебрежительным смешком.   
— Правда? И мой личный интерес стоит вам поперёк горла, Ричард? Бога ради, пристрелите тогда меня, не мучайтесь. Только потом позаботьтесь, наконец, о спасении ваших сотоварищей. Да, выполните свой долг. Блядский или сраный, как вам будет угодно.  
Застывшее окружение зашумело, заволновалось, кто-то, Пенвуд, что ли, визгливо вскрикнул: «Перестань, Хью!». И тут, будто сорвавшись от крика, на голову Пенвуду вдруг упала с потолка деревянная панель. Что-то зашуршало наверху. Мигом переориентировавшись, Ричард пальнул в квадратное отверстие на потолке, перебежал, стреляя на бегу под всё новым углом. Нашли проход, гады, вот он, конец, пробежали мурашки. Вразнобой вторили выстрелами остальные, звонко щёлкали отскакивающие пули.  
— Джентльмены! — вклинился в паузу между выстрелами возглас, и Ричард, сам опешив, крикнул: «Стойте!». — Джентльмены, прошу вас! Давайте не спешить облегчать друг другу уход из жизни по совету какого-то хама.  
Не твари, Господи, ещё не твари сюда врываются.  
— Это Уолтер, не стреляйте.  
С облегчением Ричард присел на край стола, глядя, как Уолтер с гибкостью гимнаста выбирается из отверстия на потолке и спрыгивает вниз.  
— Ты один?  
До рези в глазах Ричард вперился в черноту оторванной квадратной панели, надеясь, что вот-вот мелькнёт и пожалуется Брэм: «Тут высоко...» — или Джулия...  
— Да, сэр. Я оказался отрезан от остальных и догадался уйти по вентиляционным шахтам. Прошу прощения, я замешкался — изнутри не так просто сориентироваться. По дороге я слышал только упырей и одного из их вожаков.  
— Одного из? Их много?  
— Двое, по меньшей мере. Один, который с вами разговаривал, и точно ещё один отправился в подвал разделаться с Алукардом. Самонадеянная глупость с его стороны, безусловно, однако, если вы снимите с Алукарда печати, Алукард потратит на него куда меньше времени. Драгоценного в нашем положении, осмелюсь заметить.  
— Печати, — разумеется. С этого ведь следовало и начать. Если бы он только не запаниковал. — До последней?  
— Нет, что вы, — ещё чуть-чуть, и Уолтер, уже растерявший часть обычной безупречности благодаря грязи и пыли вентиляции, казалось, открыто посмеялся бы над его паникёрством. — До первой будет более чем достаточно.  
— Но связь вся перерезана.  
— Для Алукарда связь значения не имеет. Просто произнесите приказ вслух.  
Ощущая себя крайне нелепо, Ричард произнёс в пространство: «Алукард, разрешаю тебе снять ограничения третьего, второго, первого уровней». А теперь — отправить Уолтера обратно, душила идея. Хоть на колени перед ним встать, пускай он только так же, как пробрался сам, приведёт сюда Джулию и Брэма. Через вентиляцию, через канализацию — куда только пролезет этот тип. Но Уолтер тем временем сам, окружённый членами Совета, раздавал указания и с обычным хладнокровием развеивал их страхи.  
— Алукард сейчас разберётся и примется за упырей снизу. Я задержу их с нашей стороны. Возьмём подонков в клещи. Будьте уверены, дальше хеллсинговского могильника ни один не уйдёт. Вот только, не обессудьте, лучшие мои годы далеко позади. Поэтому, если вампир всё-таки прорвётся к залу, вам за себя придётся постоять самим.  
Поверить во внезапное превращение из беспомощно мечущихся запертых жертв в угрозу было трудно. Но ещё тяжелее было бы заподозрить Уолтера в утешительной лжи. В стенном шкафу за деревянной панелью обнаружился серьёзный запас патронов с серебряными пулями, аптечка, а также бутылка островного виски. Последнюю Уолтер посоветовал в употребление не пускать.  
— Комплектация по указаниям ещё покойного сэра Артура, что поделаешь. Калибр — по предпочтениям каждого из вас, разбирайте.  
Что из членов Совета не только они с Айлендзом вооружены, Ричард не сомневался. Неожиданностью оказалось, что вооружены были все до единого. Даже мягкотелый Пенвуд; военный — военным, а Ричард всегда был уверен, что оружие тот носит исключительно в качестве аксессуара к парадной униформе. Один за другим все деловито высыпали на стол обычные патроны и перезаряжали серебряными. Ричарда по молчаливому согласию игнорировали все. Буллер-Фуллертон-Элфинстоун и тот, встретившись взглядом, дёрнулся и отвернулся.  
— Главную опасность представляет вампир, — снова заговорил Уолтер. Ричарду подумалось, что его Уолтер тоже включает в «неглавное». С потолка ему прекрасно ведь было слышно, что происходило в последние минуты заседания. — Как только вампир появится на пороге — стреляйте, не раздумывая. Не старайтесь целиться. Если все будете целиться в одну точку, он легко обойдёт траекторию выстрелов. Он быстрее пули и, тем более, вас. Стреляйте прямо перед собой, задний ряд — в стороны и чуть вверх, закройте всё пространство. Если вампир умудрится проскочить на другую сторону зала — разворачивайтесь и соответственно меняйте направление огня. А когда раните и притормозите его — тогда уже добивайте, не теряя времени. Не думайте, хватит ли, лучше переборщить. Если я окажусь рядом с ним, обо мне не беспокойтесь. В меня всё ещё не так просто попасть. Хотя, — Уолтер косо ухмыльнулся, — я бы попросил не целиться больше в меня намеренно.  
Воспользоваться указаниями Уолтера им пришлось скоро. Дверь зала распахнулась, и вампир, омерзительный гопник, матерясь, заплясал под шквальным огнём. Израненный и отброшенный к стене, он продолжал извергать тошнотворные гнусности. Огневая стрельба в коридоре, где наступали упыри, редела волнами, пока не сошла на нет, — Уолтер косил нападавших ряд за рядом, как траву. Прежде у Ричарда сомнения не возникло бы, что к ситуации такого рода он готов лучше остальных. Но не в собственном доме, когда от выстрелов летела штукатурка, щепа, куски из собственных стен. Когда следующей волной двинулись на штурм беспорядочной толпой обращённые в упырей солдаты самого «Хеллсинга». Тут даже непоколебимого Уолтера перекосило, и только тогда Ричард заметил растекающуюся по его рукаву кровь. Эти упыри вооружены не были, но их оружие было иного рода, направленное прямо против Ричарда — не так метко, к счастью, против остальных. Его, потрясённого, хотя куда, казалось бы, дальше, оттеснили в сторону; идущую на них волну расстреляли с впечатляющей слаженностью. Поднял, наконец, пистолет и сам Ричард, расстрелял весь магазин, машинально передал пустой пистолет во второй ряд и получил чьё-то заряженное, такое же раскалённое от стрельбы другое оружие. Затылок покалывало ощущением, что если Айлендз или кто-то другой, пользуясь случаем, подстрелит его, все единодушно согласятся, что инцидент был лишь прискорбной случайностью. Инстинкт кричал забиться в укрытие, расстреляв одну угрозу, отбиться и от другой, но со второй обоймой наступил конец оглушительной, нескончаемой, казалось уже, стрельбе.  
Замолчало оружие, не проронили ещё ни слова вымотанные старики, только мычали вразнобой отдельные корчащиеся упыри да расстрелянный в кровавое месиво немёртвый ублюдок матерился осевшим под конец голосом. Придя в себя Ричард подскочил, пнул в бок ублюдка, который заорал с новой силой. Ричард ответил новым пинком, от души стараясь переломать ему то, чего не было ещё переломано, жаждя изрешетить каждый мало-мальски целый кусок его шкуры и собственноручно втереть в неё ртуть с серебряными опилками.  
— Кто вы такие, мудаки?! Кто вас послал? Отвечай, да я вас с дерьмом смешаю...  
Но беспрестанно матерящийся мудак лишь вспыхнул. Яркое пламя взрезало разбитую выстрелами грудь изнутри, Ричард едва отскочить успел. Обдало жаром, палёным смрадом и последним истошным взвизгом. Пламя быстро и целенаправленно обглодало остов, затлела чёрным вонючим дымом ковровая дорожка. Ричард ждал, когда пламя взметнётся снова, багровым из чёрного облака, по проложенной дорожке заберёт и его самого, и всё, что оставалось за спиной. Только сейчас он чётко осознал, что нет больше Брэма, нет Джулии, сгинул в полном составе «Хеллсинг» — ничего не осталось, лишь бездумные рефлексы тела, оттолкнувшие его от взметнувшегося пламени. Тело развернулось на оклик, тело содрогнулось, увидев позади Айлендза с оружием в руке, тело смиренно ожидало давно уготованного выстрела и так же смиренно приняло куда более изуверский приказ:  
— Ваши люди — ваша ответственность, Ричард. Вы лично должны избавить их от выпавшей им участи. Всех до единого.  
Считанные минуты назад донимавшая мысль бежать и отстреливаться испарилась безвозвратно. Мышцы действовали как автомат: пуля в сердце, пуля в голову. Сетчатка фиксировала порой черты лица, по тонкой плёнке мыльного пузыря сознания разводами переливалось узнавание и тут же растекалось снова. Рука палила, как палила когда-то по манекенам под одобрительные замечания Артура. Перелилось мельком и узнавание, нет, не лица, перекошенного в лишённой разума нежизни, скалящегося мычащим ртом, — мелко завитой пышной рыжей шевелюры.  
— Ты ведь сам запретил мне приближаться к твоей жене и сыну, — пророкотала нависшая тень, сплетением слов тщетно пытаясь затянуть сознание куда-то в прошедшую жизнь. Выстрел в грудь. Выстрел в обрамлённое рыжими кудрями лицо. Мелкая светловолосая фигурка — выстрел в грудь.  
И крик. Живой детский крик боли, с которым фигурка рухнула на пол.  
Мыльный пузырь лопнул. Как вынырнув из-под воды, Ричард хватанул ртом воздух — но тот прошёл будто насквозь, со свистом вылетел в прореху, не питая корчащегося в удушье мозга. Сознание наконец милосердно заволокло багровым и чёрным.


	9. Chapter 9

_О время, ты меня опередило!  
Как только дело отстает от воли,  
Ее нагнать уже нельзя._

Зал заседаний был благословенно пуст, будто участники только что разыгравшейся драмы сознательно не решались вернуться в помещение, едва не ставшее их общей могилой. Голоса из коридора доносились приглушённо, как сквозь толщу воды. Спотыкнувшись на ровном месте и едва удержавшись на ногах, Айлендз присел на первый попавшийся стул. Гулко стукнула, покатилась по паркету трость, выпавшая из сведённых усталостью рук. Как он её потом поднимет, Айлендз старался не задумываться. В ушах шумело, заходилось сердце, подкатывала к горлу сухая тошнота, и сознания Айлендз не терял лишь оттого, что недуги яростно грызлись за право подкосить его первым.  
— Хью?  
— Просто проверяю. Сейчас вернусь, — на автомате отозвался он, собственный голос и то воспринимая будто на расстоянии. Минуту, только минуту покоя. Позволить себе минуту слабости в стороне от чужих глаз. Как теперь поднять с пола трость? Если он опустится на колени, то едва ли встанет обратно...  
— Боже правый, Хью, я был уверен, что придурок этот выстрелит. Упырей, кажется, и то меньше испугался.  
Шелби Пенвуд.  
— Я тоже был уверен. И испугался. Кажется, сильно.  
Со стороны, должно быть, осталось незаметным, но на самом деле запредельно страшно было осознавать, что с каждым следующим вдохом он может принять и собственную смерть в оболочке обжигающей боли огнестрельной раны. Даром, что давно одной ногой в могиле. Айлендза повело, качнуло, будто под левой ногой он на самом деле ощутил разверзшуюся пустоту. Шелби удержал его за плечи.  
— Ой, не теряй сознания, сейчас позову...  
— Нет!  
Он принялся через силу дышать, вот так, просто лопнула от признания собственного страха какая-то тугая бечёвка, стягивавшая и мешавшая дышать, и теперь Айлендз жадно хватал в опавшие лёгкие воздух с запахом гари.  
— Не надо... Никто видеть... не должен... Я сейчас.  
— Ты чёртов, чёртов упрямец.  
Лишь по изменившемуся свисту собственного дыхания Айлендз понял, что губы сами сложились в улыбку.  
— Чёрт, в голове всё, вот это, просто не укладывается. Но знаешь, Хью? Он тебя, пожалуй, испугался ещё сильнее.  
— Ему следовало бы.  
Шелби вдруг снова стиснул его плечи.  
— Ты ведь не простил ему, Хью? И не думал прощать? Спускать с рук?  
— Никогда.  
— Твою мать, Хью, о твою мать... — застонал Шелби, слегка раскачиваясь, совладал затем с собой. — Ну с какой стати ты отмалчивался? Ничего не сказал мне? Думал, я не смогу молчать? Наделаю каких-нибудь глупостей, да?  
— Нет. Не знаю. Но так точно не думал.  
Не думал вообще. Быть может, в глубине души рад был, что Шелби остался в стороне от их с Уолтером сомнительной затеи. Нет, не сомнительной. Несомненно безрассудной и требующей со стороны Уолтера, скажем так, разъяснений.  
— Идём, — придержавшись за спинку стула Айлендз поднялся на подкашивающиеся ноги, призадумался, как ему осуществить собственное предложение.  
— Уверен, что тебе не нужен врач?  
— Трости пока что достанет. Да и откуда сейчас взять врача, в любом случае?  
— Ну, — крякнув, Шелби сам не без труда согнулся и, подняв трость, протянул ему, — можно попросить того доктора, который помогает Уолтеру.  
Айлендза снова покачнуло. Отступив, он опёрся на стол и уставился на Шелби в упор.  
— Ты что?  
— Шелби. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, откуда здесь взяться какому-то врачу?  
— Ну, не знаю. Не все ведь, наверное, погибли... — Шелби замялся, запоздалое понимание выливалось в замешательство. — О чёрт, Хью, и правда. Не понимаю, почему мне сразу это странным не показалось. Такой переполох стоял, тушили ковёр, он, ну, затлелся, когда сгорел этот подонок...  
— Где они?! Уолтер и этот врач?  
— Он помог Уолтеру и потом увёл его, кажется...  
Айлендз заковылял спешно в коридор, но на пороге замер, опираясь на трость обеими руками и понимая, что ни он, ни самый моложавый и быстрый среди них за Уолтером и его загадочным не привлекающим внимания визитёром уже не угонятся. Лучше было развернуться и сделать самое тяжёлое за последнее время признание:  
— Знаешь, Шелби, если кто тут и натворил глупостей, безрассудных и опасных, то только я.

Это была катастрофа. Блядская, застряло отчего-то намертво в голове, сраная катастрофа. Уолтер исчез, как сквозь землю провалился: вероятность, которую следовало не просто предвидеть, но и как-то попытаться предотвратить заранее. Не то чтобы, конечно, проследить за Уолтером и, тем более, попытаться остановить его было тривиальной задачей. Слишком много воли дал ему Айлендз, слишком поздно стал ясен весь масштаб опасности, которую представляли собой загадочные союзники Уолтера, за пару часов лишившие Англию единственной организации, противостоящей нежити. И не последней загадкой оставалось, отчего Уолтер, цинично предав и «Хеллсинг», и Айлендза, поставив под удар всю страну, при этом спас всё-таки жизни членов Совета Круглого стола. Что за интрига крылась за противоречивой разборчивостью? Работал ли Уолтер ещё на какую-либо сторону, помимо Ричарда Хеллсинга, Айлендза и кукловодов искусственной нежити? На загребущий Ватикан? С него, пожалуй, сталось бы.  
Обязана ведь была найтись, нащупаться ниточка, за которую можно было бы распустить загадочную сеть. Физически где-то находилась лаборатория, где проводились операции, где мразь всех мастей обращали в вампиров и чиповали как скот. Лаборатория, которая использовала в микросхемах радиоактивный осмий, поставщиков которого нашёл лично Айлендз, повёлся на ложь Уолтера о «необычных запросах посредника». Должна была действовать целая сеть вербовщиков, которые упомянутую мразь заманивали, чёрт знает что обещая: очередной интернационал, анархию во всём мире или банальную личную крутизну. Но единственной хлипкой ниточкой оставалось пока что то ли название, то ли клич «Миллениум», которое успел выкрикнуть разгромивший «Хеллсинг» подонок, горя уже ясным пламенем. Айлендз заранее жалел аналитиков, перетряхивавших теперь все вероятные ассоциации со словом «Миллениум» в году от рождества Христова тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятом.  
Ричард Хеллсинг после рокового выстрела в собственного сына так и пребывал в прострации. От греха подальше, чтобы в помешательстве тот не приказал своему чудовищу чего-нибудь... чудовищного, Айлендз велел держать его на снотворных, почти не позволяя приходить в сознание. Само же чудовище затаилось в подвале. Во всяком случае, нижние этажи подвала затянуло колышущейся чернотой, непроницаемой для электрического света. Проверить, действительно ли вампир там, за смоляной завесой, не вызывался никто.  
Восстановить функционирование «Хеллсинга» следовало в первую очередь. Без персонала, без Ричарда, без чудовища — восстановить как угодно. Чересчур легкомысленным оптимизмом было надеяться, что с разгромом «Хеллсинга» нападения под руководством так и не обнаруженной организации — «Миллениума»? — прекратятся. Конечно, «Хеллсинг» требовалось реструктуризировать. Не исключено, что, если нападения примут массовый характер, в ускоренном порядке придётся задействовать план по рассекречиванию факта существования нежити. Но для начала следовало попытаться воссоздать то, что успешно действовало всего несколько дней назад. Боевой состав подготовить из частей САС. Собрать на помощь всех вышедших в отставку ветеранов. И подобрать кого-нибудь, хотя бы отчасти знакомого с тем, что за последние годы накрутил Ричард.  
С последним, правда, тут же повезло. Объявился чудом оказавшийся не в «Хеллсинге» личный помощник Ричарда Мэтью Леннокс, который названивал по всем контактам, выясняя, отчего с «Хеллсингом» не удаётся связаться. Взяли Леннокса, подумать только, у разрытой и обнесённой сигнальной лентой могилы Интегры Хеллсинг. Когда Айлендзу доложили, кольнуло искушение провести допрос в пошлейших традициях преступных группировок: столкнуть Леннокса в могилу и пригрозить закопать живьём. С другой стороны, обстоятельства прямо напрашивались на определение «взяли с поличным», и дали Айлендзу повод, помариновав Леннокса день-другой в одиночке, начать допрос с десять лет томившего его:  
— Выкладывайте всё. Можете начать со дня смерти Артура Хеллсинга, когда Ричард дал выходные всему персоналу, кроме вас и нескольких ваших друзей.  
К общей неопрятности времяпровождения в одиночке добавилась нотка свежего страха. О разгроме «Хеллсинга» Ленноксу было известно лишь в самых общих чертах. С плохо скрываемой паникой он пытался сориентироваться, следует ли по-прежнему поддерживать Ричарда. Предсказуемо попытался вылавировать посерёдке, и нашим, и вашим: признался, что Интегра была убита Ричардом («сам, это он сам сделал»), но что «мы ведь правда обнаружили её рядом с тем подвалом». Ничего по сути нового не добавил в давнее признание Ричарда в Совете Круглого стола. Как ему Айлендз, не скрывая неприязни, и сообщил.  
— Хорошо же, мистер Леннокс. Ваши показания подтверждают отчёт Ричарда Хеллсинга. Ещё один вопрос: связывают ли вас какие-либо другие общие дела с вашими коллегами Ангусом и Сейтоном?  
Новая волна страха, подозрения: кто из двоих сообщников проболтался, поспешил донести первым? Отрицание каких-либо связей, всего, всё случайность. Просто коллеги, не более, чем коллеги, меньше друзья, чем с некоторыми другими коллегами.  
— Рад слышать, — поспешил прибавить Леннокс, будто показным дружелюбием в отношении «просто коллег» стараясь заработать очки доверия, — что они тоже пережили... случившееся.  
С такой лёгкостью полез в ловушку, что даже немного скучно было.  
— Пережили? Какая жестокая ирония, мистер Леннокс. Не далее, как вчера, я бы порадовался вместе с вами. Будучи непосредственным очевидцем «случившегося», прибавил бы, пожалуй, как невероятно им повезло. Однако сегодня утром мистера Ангуса и мистера Сейтона обоих нашли мёртвыми.  
— Что?!  
— Мёртвыми. Точнее, убитыми. Каждого у себя дома. Крайне необычное убийство: убийца отсёк им головы очень острым оружием. Или очень тонким.  
Такому известию надо было позволить впитаться, быть усвоенным и переваренным до перепуганного:  
— О господи... Это же... Это ведь не может быть... — Леннокс уставился исподлобья на Айлендза. Тот с понимающим видом кивнул. Будто без должного позволения никак невозможно было, Леннокс закончил: — Но ведь это не может быть Уолтер?  
— Отчего вы решили, что не может быть? — Леннокс передёрнул подрагивающими плечами. — Мистер Дорнез также был из тех, кому повезло пережить упомянутый инцидент. Более того, проявил себя, не побоюсь этого слова, героически.  
— Он угрожал Сейтону. Угрожал однажды, что если его отдел снова прохлопает подозрительное... — Леннокс умолк, не решаясь конкретизировать угрозу. Айлендз хмуро поблагодарил Уолтера за редкую несдержанность. — А Уолтер?.. Что он говорит?  
— О, я безусловно расспросил бы мистера Дорнеза лично о причастности к безвременной кончине ваших коллег. Но видите ли, после инцидента в «Хеллсинге» мистер Дорнез исчез без вести.  
Таймер показывал ещё семнадцать минут до приёма лекарств. Но был подходящий момент, чтобы небрежно прерваться, налить себе воды и, похрустывая фольгой и пластиком, выковырять таблетки, запить. Перед лицом встревоженного Леннокса — не слабость, а жест равнодушной обыденности.  
— Говорите, мистер Дорнез угрожал Сейтону?  
— Точно угрожал однажды. Вот да, когда на месте происшествия Алукарду устроили засаду оперативники из Ватикана.  
— Интересно. А другому убитому, Ангусу, он тоже угрожал?  
— Понятия не имею. Но, говорю, я особо близко не общался ни с тем, ни с другим.  
— Значит, мотив убийства — вина за разгром «Хеллсинга». Интересно. Видите ли, мы искали, что могло бы связывать Уолтера Дорнеза с Сейтоном и с Ангусом. И до вашего ценного замечания вспомнили только то, что именно Ангус и Сейтон, а также мистер Кэтнес, который погиб, оставались, по случайному совпадению или нет, вместе с Ричардом в особняке в ту давнюю ночь убийства Интегры Хеллсинг — происшествие, которое в своё время вызвало у мистера Дорнеза много вопросов. Происшествие, в котором принимали участие и вы.  
— Я не принимал участия! — вскочил в панике Леннокс. — Я пальцем к ней не прикоснулся, клянусь. Я даже отговаривал Ричарда, когда понял, что дело заходит слишком далеко. Говорю вам, Уолтер просто умом тронулся. Наверное, этот кошмар в «Хеллсинге» триггернул его...  
— А что вы имели в виду под «слишком далеко заходит»?  
Леннокс так и не сел обратно. Неловко сутулясь, он опирался на стол и каждым дёрганым движением просто кричал о замешательстве.  
— Ничего особенного, нет, поверьте. Мы просто искали девочку три дня. Всякое бывало в то время. Мистер Ричард — человек вспыльчивый... Но, поверьте, если бы не критическая ситуация, никто ей вреда причинять не собирался.  
— Зачем вы вскрыли могилу?  
Леннокс взмахнул руками и сам зашатался нервно.  
— Не знаю. Мистер Ричард приказал, у него какая-то сумасшедшая идея возникла по поводу всех этих нападений. Позвонил и приказал ехать на кладбище, — надо же, подумалось Айлендзу, что нечистая совесть творит, даже десять лет спустя. Почувствовал Ричард, что нападения имеют отношение к смерти Интегры. — Вы у него лучше спросите.  
Айлендз снизу вверх окинул его взглядом.  
— Вы совсем не в курсе, что случилось с Ричардом Хеллсингом?  
Леннокс помотал головой, понимая, впрочем, что обнадёживающего ничего не услышит.  
— Сэр Ричард в ближайшее время никаких внятных объяснений дать не сможет. И к руководству «Хеллсингом» навряд ли вернётся.  
— Ох... — Леннокс помялся, помучался и выдал наконец приличествующее «Какая жалость». Айлендз не потрудился изобразить, будто надуманную его жалость разделяет.  
— Что ж, если вам нечего больше добавить, мистер Леннокс, можете быть свободны. Охрана проводит вам на выход. Личные вещи, если такие были изъяты, вам вернут.  
Лицо Леннокса сковало небезосновательное ожидание подвоха.  
— Это правда всё?  
— Конечно. Меня также просили информировать вас, что до окончания расследования и реорганизации «Хеллсинга» — того, точнее, что от «Хеллсинга» осталось, — вы отстраняетесь от должности. Подписка о невыезде, о неразглашении — в канцелярии разъяснят весь порядок. И дадут вам телефон дежурного. Хотя мы и выяснили, что убийства мистера Сейтона и Ангуса к вам отношения не имеют, но если всё-таки заметите что-то подозрительное — не теряйте головы.  
Чувства юмора своего дознателя Леннокс не разделял.  
— Послушайте, но ведь если Уолтер правда явится и ко мне... позвонить я, может, и успею.  
Айлендз благодушно отмахнулся.  
— Но мы же только что выяснили, что к вам эти убийства отношения не имеют. И вообще, никакой вины за вами не водится.  
Спина затекла от неудобного стула в допросной, колено, когда Айлендз вставал, неприятно защёлкало. Несколько его медленных старческих шагов до двери Леннокс, не успевший поверить, что освобождение обойдётся без подвоха, бормотал об Уолтере, у которого чёрт знает что творится в голове.  
— Мистер Леннокс, — взявшись уже за ручку и не оборачиваясь, отозвался с досадой в голосе Айлендз, — не представляете, сколько всего на нас сейчас свалилось. У меня нет никакой возможности выделить людей для охраны по такому сомнительному поводу, дескать, мало ли что у вашего бывшего коллеги творится в голове.  
Среди всех вариантов подвоха, которые наверняка успел перебрать Леннокс, не было варианта, где камера оказывалась предпочтительнее опасностей свободы.  
— Ах, вот оно что. Вы выпускаете меня, чтобы этот псих меня...  
Леннокс сорвался наконец. На Айлендза выплеснулся страх, возмущение, отчаяние, обвинения в сговоре с Уолтером (небезосновательность которых Айлендз осознавал чересчур остро), угрозы разгласить тайну о деятельности «Хеллсинга» и самого Совета Круглого стола. Айлендз не столько слышал, сколько чувствовал беспокойство охраны за дверью, но этот подлец был не из тех, кто представляет опасность. Буйство перетекло под конец в мольбы уберечь его от убийцы-психопата, и тут Айлендз, переждавший истерику в презрительном молчании, заговорил снова:  
— Вас поймали за осквернением могилы. Само по себе это нарушение правопорядка и элементарной порядочности — не будь даже могила могилой ребёнка, к убийству которого вы причастны. Поэтому для начала вы всё-таки расскажете мне всю правду, всю не согласованную с Ричардом Хеллсингом правду об убийстве. Затем вы так же честно ответите на другие мои вопросы. После чего, обещаю, я предоставлю вам защиту от Уолтера Дорнеза.  
Леннокс прикрыл лицо ладонями, тяжело перевёл дух, успокаиваясь.  
— Не пытайтесь только опять лгать, — предупредил Айлендз. — Я успешно отличал правду от оговора, когда вас ещё на свете не было.  
— Всё завертелось как-то внезапно, — не поднимая лица, через силу заговорил Леннокс. — Ричарду и в голову не приходило, кому в голову могло прийти, что брат возьмёт и поручит руководство «Хеллсингом» девчонке? А когда она ещё и надерзила Ричарду... Ну, вы знаете этих подростков...  
Сбивчиво и, вопреки предупреждению Айлендза, сваливая порой вину на покойных коллег и на низложенного Ричарда, Леннокс рассказал всё. Войдя во вкус, без всякого нажима пошёл и дальше, растрепал о прочих известных и предполагаемых прегрешениях Ричарда, растёкся бесхребетно, и пол им Айлендз не вытер исключительно из брезгливости. Требование вернуться в «Хеллсинг», охраняемый в настоящий момент подразделением САС, и разобраться с делами организации Леннокс почёл за величайшую милость. Дай бог, необходимость в его услугах отпадёт поскорее.  
Проблема с администрацией «Хеллсинга» была временно разрешена, а предложение о помощи с комплектацией боевого состава пришло, откуда Айлендз менее всего ожидал.  
— ...известны как «Дикие гуси», прибыли чартером из Марокко. Полный багажный отдел оружия, вдобавок. Сопротивления, правда, не оказали. Военная полиция оцепила аэропорт и оперативно взяла всех под арест, — выражение лица Шелби чересчур красноречиво предупреждало, что новость о появлении буквально с ясного неба неизвестно чьей маленькой частной армии — не худшее, что ему ещё предстоит сообщить. — Вот письмо, которое их командир предъявил в качестве рекомендации. Просто письмо, никаких потайных знаков или вируса сибирской язвы в нагрузку. Твой Гай на всякий случай перепроверяет ещё оригинал, вот копия.  
Озабоченность Шелби прояснилась, когда Айлендз опознал автора письма.

«Сэр Хью, я прекрасно понимаю, что у вас нет никаких оснований доверять мне. Тем не менее, прошу вас трезво оценить положение. «Хеллсингу» необходимы новые войска. Не просто высококвалифицированные бойцы, но вдобавок привыкшие быстро осваиваться с новой спецификой сражения и способные к определённой доле самостоятельности и импровизации в самых отчаянных условиях. Никто лучше зарекомендовавших себя наёмных отрядов на такое не способен. Поскольку на мне лежит ответственность за уничтожение войск «Хеллсинга», я взял на себя смелость вызвать в Лондон подразделение под командованием капитана Бернадотта. Если вы не готовы довериться моему выбору, попробуйте в кратчайшие сроки найти альтернативу. Но я настоятельно рекомендую не пренебрегать моим советом относительно профессиональных наёмников.  
Мне самому неизвестна, увы, точная дата, но ориентируйтесь на то, что крупномасштабное нападение на Лондон может произойти в ближайшие дни. Признаю, что по ходу нашего сотрудничества мои личные цели и методы частично расходились с заявленными. Тем не менее, в готовящемся противостоянии победительницей я предпочёл бы видеть Англию. В ваших интересах, полагаю, также добиться нашей победы и с наименьшими потерями.  
С уважением,  
Уолтер К. Дорнез»

— И что ты на это?  
Айлендз удержал себя от драматического порыва порвать письмо в клочья или, скомкав, бросить его в камин. Камина, собственно говоря, в рабочем кабинете и не было.  
— Я не стану сомневаться в том, что готовится что-то серьёзное — нападение, утверждает он. В остальном, однако... Обмани меня дважды — позор мне.  
Шелби согласно кивнул.  
— Ты видел досье на тех, кого обращали в вампиров. Отбросы всех сортов. И у Уолтера ещё хватает наглости предлагать, чтобы мы с распростёртыми объятиями приняли компанию точно таких же мерзавцев, вдобавок профессиональных вояк и вооружённых до зубов. Господи, повезло, что они не прямо вампирами сюда прибыли!  
У Шелби кровь от лица отлила.  
— А ведь ты прав. Пассажирские рейсы-то мы проверяем, со всех международных рейсов проходят через ультрафиолетовое освещение. А на частные, наверное, вообще стоит ограничения ввести, пока не разберёмся. Николас с Томасом придумают подходящий предлог... Да, наёмников мы передали твоим ребятам на допрос.  
— Непременно. Вытянем из них всё, что им известно об Уолтере, а то и чего сами не знали.  
— Я тут подумал ещё...  
Снова это лицо, предвещающее, что Шелби собирается сообщить своему старому другу нечто лично неприятное, пускай даже сам будет переживать больше всех.  
— Какие у тебя свидетельства, кроме утверждений Уолтера, что Ричард избавился от дочери Артура именно преднамеренно? То есть, взял и решил стать во главе «Хеллсинга» во что бы то ни стало и хладнокровно убил её?  
Уверенности в том, что его трудно удивить, у Айлендза последнее время поубавилось. Но уж от кого, а от Шелби Пенвуда он coup de grâce по своей убеждённости не ожидал.  
— Понимаю, — тут же сконфузился сам Шелби, — речь идёт о вопросе, из-за которого мы ещё тогда, ну, поссорились...  
— Временно отдалились.  
— Пусть будет так, хорошо. И как раз я был уверен, что Ричард убийство спланировал. Ричарда мы всегда недолюбливали, а тут он ещё попытался обстоятельства гибели Интегры скрыть... Но ты-то, у тебя, Хью, здравого смысла всегда на нас троих хватало. Ты не пошёл бы на поводу у одних лишь эмоций, ведь не пошёл бы? Вот я и спрашиваю: могло всё обстоять именно так, как Ричард и рассказал? Он был вынужден убить девочку, чтобы та не разбудила Алукарда. Потом перепугался, что неудивительно, попытался скрыть правду, но когда ты надавил на него, рассказал всё начистоту. А Уолтер, воспользовавшись ситуацией, успел тебя настроить против Ричарда.  
— Уолтер здесь ни при чём!  
В раздражении Айлендз хлопнул ладонью по столу, каждая косточка кисти руки охнула и попросила больше так не делать. Если уж Шелби считает его воплощением здравого смысла, почему бы не довольствоваться его же кратким заверением? Почему вообще задаёт тогда вопросы, которые сам Айлендз не раз задавал себе за последние дни, тянулся за ответом на глубину десяти лет, которая отчего-то была мутнее, чем пятидесятилетняя.  
— Что ж, если ты уверен...  
— Нет. Честно говоря... — чёрт возьми, он разговаривает с Шелби Пенвудом. С кем он мог быть абсолютно честен теперь, если не с Шелби? — Боюсь, самым твёрдым моим аргументом будет то, что я помню, как десять лет назад был уверен в виновности Ричарда. А десять лет назад мозги работали на десять лет лучше.  
— Чушь. Твоим мозгам любой молодой позавидует. Давай спокойно рассуждать. Вот, есть ведь показания этого ричардова прихвостня.  
Худшего аргумента привести было невозможно.  
— Он бы что угодно рассказал на тот момент допроса. А я, зная, что хочу услышать, несколько преувеличивал, пожалуй, свои способности отличать правду от лжи.  
Уолтер. Уолтер рассказал, что Интегра погибла от огнестрельных ран. Что подтвердила бы эксгумация и что не опровергло бы версии Ричарда (кстати, позаботился ли кто-нибудь привести в надлежащий вид разворошенную могилу Хеллсингов?). Но Ричард, с Ричардом ведь у них состоялся пренеприятнейший разговор...  
— Не представляю, что стрельнуло ей в голову... — повторил вдруг чётко по памяти Айлендз.  
— Что?  
— «Не представляю, что стрельнуло ей в голову». Он мне прямо так и сказал тогда. Ричард. Как по-твоему, это слова убитого горем дядюшки?  
Шелби снова заёрзал неловко, не находя слов. То ли в потрясении от услышанного, то ли сомневаясь, не бредит ли Айлендз.  
— Он ведь явился ко мне, Шелби, ещё до того памятного заседания Совета. Никаких разговоров об опасности пробуждения Алукарда и о спасении страны не было, он неумело пытался угрожать тем, что сила Алукарда теперь в его руках, и практически признался в убийстве.  
— Зачем? — вырвалось у Шелби сдавленное.  
— Не зачем, а почему. Потому что Хеллсинг, чёрт их побери! Вначале делают, потом думают. Полагаю, об Алукарде он узнал незадолго или вовсе после смерти Артура. То ли от Артура, который поддался в итоге сентиментальности, то ли от Уолтера, то ли от самого дьявола, не суть. Чувствовалось, как от осознания силы у него в подчинении у Ричарда прям голова кругом идёт. Я охладил немного его пыл, полагал, что справлюсь с ним, — но под давлением он-таки придумал убедительную оправдательную версию для остальных.  
Шелби простонал уже неразборчиво.  
— Понимаешь, если бы он немного раньше понял, что не стоит идти нагло напролом, продумал бы историю с угрозой пробуждения Алукарда заранее, у меня не было бы никаких рациональных оснований в ней сомневаться. Не было бы причины... А чёрт, не пришлось бы расхлёбывать сейчас всё это! Нет, я искренне жалею, что Ричард не приложил тогда достаточно усилий, чтобы обвести меня вокруг пальца.

— Вы-то уж точно не адвокат. Даже на французского консула не тянете.  
— Я не собираюсь притворяться ни тем, ни другим, мистер Бернадотт. Расскажите мне ещё раз, какие причины привели вас и ваш отряд в Англию.  
— Nique ta mère, да я три раза уже...  
— Неважно. Расскажите мне всё ещё раз, с самого начала.  
— С того, что ли, как дед учил меня не сикать на веранде?  
— Необязательно. Почему дед, а не отец, мы успели сами поинтересоваться. Достаточно будет начать с того, как вам стало известно о возможности контракта в Великобритании.  
— Этот ваш тип, Уолтер Дорнез, связался с нами сам. Вообще-то, дела на территории Европы — совсем не наш профиль. На Югославию в своё время мы и то не подписались. Но вышло так, что мы оказались в полной... затруднительном положении — я не вправе разглашать, где.  
— Я готов пойти вам навстречу и сделать вид, что не в курсе, где и чем вы занимались. Местные дела заботят меня сейчас куда больше. Вы виделись с мистером Дорнезом лично?  
— Нет, он вёл дела через посредника. Амин Абделазиз. Учтите, я не разглашаю, как правило, контактов. Но ваши предыдущие коллеги были исключительно настойчивы.  
И профессиональны. Личное вмешательство Айлендза ничего к показаниям наглого рыжего француза с характерным неевропейским загаром и пустой глазницей не прибавило. Да и не позволяли обстоятельства зацикливаться на остывшем следе Уолтера. Антитеррористические подразделения пребывали в состоянии повышенной готовности в всех городах, а в Лондоне так вовсе каждый квадратный метр был под присмотром. Но первая тревога обещала куда худшее, нежели самый разнузданный публичный теракт.  
— Двери на фотоэлементах — мы ведь всегда посмеивались над этой инициативой Хеллсинга, да? — Ивлин, младший сын Айлендза, только что не подпрыгивал от распирающего охотничьего азарта. — Но чем чёрт не шутит, мы посадили одного новичка, стажёра вчерашнего, за просмотр материалов с камер генерального штаба в Андовере. Ну и нашли, смотри.  
Ивлин пустил запись. Сквозь плавно раздвигающиеся и сдвигающиеся двери благополучно сновали люди, пока не подошёл смутно знакомый рослый офицер — и лишь в последний момент выставил руку, едва не ударившись о стеклянную дверь, которая вдруг взяла и не сработала. С сердитым выражением беззвучно окликнул дежурного и, видимо, тот открыл дверь с пульта управления.  
— Автоматика сплоховала? Бывает, я и сам в клятые двери не раз врезался. Они частенько чуть-чуть тормозят. Но сколько потом на записях наш клиент ни мелькает, никогда не проходит через двери один: или в компании идёт, или быстренько подтягивается по пятам другого человека.  
— Выглядит знакомо, кто он?  
— Гэри Даймонд, адъютант главы объединённого вертолётного командования.  
— Чёрт возьми, твоего крёстного Шелби удар хватит. Что ещё вы обнаружили, помимо сложных отношений с дверьми?  
— Мы провели у него дома обыск. Живёт один, пару лет назад развёлся с женой. Мазки с одежды и обуви показали следы крови по меньшей мере трёх различных людей. Ещё у него дома склад солнцезащитного крема армейского образца. Так что двери — не курьёз. Ну и заглянули к Даймонду в сейф, часть документов там отношения к работе явно не имеет, включая обширное досье на «Хеллсинг» и его руководство. Видимо, на Уолтера даже этот загадочный «Миллениум» не склонен полностью полагаться.  
Айлендз слегка поморщился, стоически принимая от младшенького очередную шпильку за бездарную оплошность.  
— Мы следим за домом Даймонда и за штабом. Повезло, что последние дни Даймонд, похоже, только между домом да службой и курсирует. Советники из «Хеллсинга» с пеной у рта отговаривают нас от нормальной слежки, якобы, мы не сможем как следует укрыться от вампира. Чёрт возьми, у них в делах сложнее «найти и уничтожить» опыт почти нулевой. А нам по пять раз приходится выверять все детали, чтобы не провалиться на вампирской специфике. Вот, только в последнюю минуту хеллсинговцы предупредили о чутье вампира, и мы агента в комбинезон одеть догадались.  
— Не заигрывайся. Скорее всего, никаких более сложных подходов и не потребуется. Уничтожить Даймонда, безусловно, не спешите, но продумайте, как бы его захватить для допроса.  
Ивлин дёрнулся, случайно нажал локтём какую-то клавишу, отчего на остановленной записи вновь замелькали в ускоренном режиме снующие люди и открывающиеся-закрывающиеся двери.  
— Но, пап, ясно ведь, как божий день, что таких агентов, как Даймонд, инфильтровано не один и не два. И у них наверняка имеется протокол на случай, если одного из них арестуют.  
— Я не говорю бросаться арестовывать его. Но твой Даймонд наверняка не просто информатор, но и опасный диверсант. «Миллениум» может перейти к опасным действиям в любой момент, и проблем нам хватит и без диверсии в генштабе.  
— Если так, то обижаешь. Думаешь, все варианты я не прорабатываю и сам?

— Ни за что не догадаетесь, кто прислал Ричарду Хеллсингу весьма витиеватое приглашение на переговоры.  
— Ватикан?  
Айлендз намеревался подшутить над известной одержимостью Томаса Чепмена, но тот разочарованно протянул в трубку:  
— Ах, да. Забыл, что вас удивить невозможно.  
— Никогда не говорите никогда, Чепмен. Помните, например, идею Ричарда Хеллсинга с повсеместной установкой дверей на фотоэлементах? Давеча я с искренним удивлением узнал, что она оказалась вовсе не пустой имитацией бурной деятельности. Расскажу потом, при случае. И чего же там желает Ватикан?  
— Энрико Максвелл, молодой и весьма самоуверенный руководитель Тринадцатого отдела, явно полагает, что у него к Ричарду Хеллсингу предложение, от которого тот не сможет отказаться.  
— Но что случилось с Ричардом, Максвелл при этом не знает.  
— Я так и сказал: весьма самоуверенный. Видимо, при разгроме «Хеллсинга» Ватикан остался без тамошних шпионов и теперь блефует.  
Стало быть, хотя бы на Ватикан Уолтер не шпионил, мелькнула малоутешительная мысль.  
— Чего они хотят от Ричарда?  
— Не знаю, чего хотят от него, но намекают, что о нападавших знают больше, чем мы. Как считаете, стоит рискнуть и разбудить нашу спящую красавицу с пистолетом? Или попробовать убедить Тринадцатый отдел довольствоваться моей скромной персоной в качестве переговорщика?  
— Без разговоров, отправляйтесь вы, Чепмен. Во-первых, вы гораздо больше вытянете из них и словами, и невысказанного...  
— Это во-вторых. Во-первых, никто не горит желанием сейчас выяснять, насколько тронулся умом Ричард Хеллсинг.  
— Не напоминайте.  
— Так и быть. Может, угадаете ещё, где Максвелл назначил встречу?  
— В Сент-Джеймсском парке?  
— Почти. В Национальной галерее.  
— Угадал хотя бы дурное влияние кинематографа.  
— Да. Поэтому скоординируйте уж как-нибудь график тамошних рандеву агентов, чтобы впопыхах не перепутались секретные материалы из разных ведомств.

Леннокс ночевал на работе под охраной местных частей и исправно писал ежедневные отчёты. Логистика, коммуникации, экспертиза — претензий предъявлять не приходилось. Подобрать нужных людей, оперативно переманить их в «Хеллсинг» без двухнедельного зазора Леннокс умел. Не за совесть, а за страх работал, конечно; оно и к лучшему, пожалуй. Первого у Леннокса водилось явно не в избытке, зато второго можно было нагнать, сколько необходимо.  
Только подвал и, не подлежало уже сомнению, Алукард в глубине его по-прежнему тонули в густой тьме, которая и не думала рассеиваться.  
Гай сообщил, что благодаря аресту «Диких гусей» отследили, что личные денежные средства, которые Уолтер сразу после инцидента в «Хеллсинге» успел перевести за границу, были отправлены в итоге наёмникам в качестве аванса. Всё ещё висел вопрос, что делать с самими наёмниками, о чём Айлендз и спросил у Чепмена первым делом при встрече, прежде чем перейти к главному. Чепмен поморщился и опустил пузатый бокал с коньяком, досадуя на мелочность Айлендза. А скорее, обиделся за прерванную дегустацию. Уделить минуту-другую маленьким радостям жизни ему не помешало бы и приближение конца света.  
— В самом деле, Айлендз, речь идёт о гражданах десятка европейских стран и Канады. Не думаете же вы экстрадировать их в Судан, как намекают некоторые заинтересованные лица? Пускай убираются в двадцать четыре часа обратно в Марокко, откуда прилетели, если у вас к ним нет больше вопросов.  
— Никаких. И так на них время и силы впустую потратили.  
— Ничего. Зато я буду звездой вечера.  
И Чепмен умолк, снова уткнув нос в бокал явно дольше необходимого. Не исключено, что считал, будто Айлендз прервал его занятие нарочно, из зависти вынужденного абстинента, и вершил теперь мелочную месть. Перед самим Айлендзом стоял маленький стаканчик с кокосовой водой. Модно и полезно, заверял Чепмен. Нет, вполне подходящий для слишком тёплого сентябрьского вечера освежающий напиток, но определения «модно» и «полезно» у любого порядочного человека отобьют охоту. К тому же, всё нелепее казалось отказывать себе в маленьких удовольствиях жизни, когда жизнь эта в любую секунду грозила полететь в тартарары.  
— Итак, его преосвященство Максвелл, — смилостивился наконец Чепмен, — не слишком обрадовался, встретив не того, кого приглашал. Видимо, у него прямо-таки заветной мечтой было макнуть своего протестантского коллегу лицом в грязь. Когда я поставил его в известность, что он может разве что помолиться о скорейшем исцелении Ричарда Хеллсинга, то немного опасался, что на этом встреча и завершится. Но личное — личным, а подкинуть информацию, которую я добросовестно и принёс нам, Ватикану, видимо, крайне требовалось.  
— И вы полагаете, она чего-то стоит.  
— О да, и даже большего, чем хотелось бы Максвеллу. Молодой человек весьма экспрессивен, и только что транспарантом не размахивал, как он скрывает больше, чем сообщает. Не сомневаюсь, если бы в Ватикане предвидели, что общаться ему придётся не с Ричардом Хеллсингом, а со мной, прислали бы кого-нибудь поопытнее. Но что касается не догадок, а фактов, то на главный наш вопрос: с кем мы имеем дело? — Максвелл, похоже, ответил честно и исчерпывающе.  
Вытянув расслабленно ноги, Чепмен снова сделал глоточек, посмаковал.  
— Не ждёте же вы, Чепмен, всерьёз, как я переспрошу «с кем же?»? — проворчал Айлендз, насмешкой маскируя искреннюю досаду.  
— Да вот думаю, как бы выразиться, чтобы не показалось, будто я канала «Хистори» пересмотрел. В общем, как Ватикан без зазрения совести помогал нацистским преступникам перебираться в Южную Америку, вы мне явно можете лучше рассказать, чем я вам. Так вот, были в их числе и военные с учёными, которые работали над проблемой превращения человека в вампира искусственным путём... Нет, ну что же такое. Даже это для вас не новость...  
— Уж лучше было бы новостью.  
Жестом Айлендз остановил подскочившего в тревоге Чепмена, помотал головой. Рука инстинктивно ухватилась за воротник, но галстук был повязан свободно. Сейчас. Сейчас всё пройдёт. Только дышать, не переставать дышать. Нет, не в его возрасте, конечно, такие потрясения. И величайшее из них — как он сам не вспомнил?  
Нацистские учёные. Превращение человека в вампира искусственным путём. Жуткие фотографии из концлагеря для военнопленных под Варшавой. Хмурящий брови Артур: «Хью, проводить изощрённые исследования, чтобы превратить сотню человек в упырей — это забивание гвоздей микроскопом. Для того, чтобы превратить в упырей сотню, да хоть тысячу, десятки тысяч, нужна самая малость: один упырь. Нет, микроскоп — лишь часть какого-то более серьёзного проекта. Зная амбиции нацистской верхушки, ставлю на то, что они изучают, как добиться бессмертия. Превратить человека в вампира. Ходячий труп — лишь первый их результат».  
Сквозняк, порыв свежего воздуха привёл Айлендза в себя. Поднимать панику Чепмен по его просьбе не стал, но хотя бы окно открыл.  
— Никакой мистики здесь нет, — ответил Айлендз хрипло, смочил горло мутной сладковатой кокосовой водой. — Ваш отец тоже сразу свёл бы концы с концами. Любой из тогдашних членов Совета свёл бы. Мы столкнулись с этими нацистами во время войны. Тогда их достижения были менее продвинутыми, но «Хеллсинг» всё равно выслал диверсантов и уничтожил их базу. Тогда казалось, что уничтожил. Стало быть, вмешался Ватикан?  
Чепмен с облегчением перевёл разговор на любимый Ватикан:  
— Ватикан был вроде как не против сам извлечь пользу из трудов нацистов. Но те вышли из-под контроля, и Святой престол счёл за меньшее зло открыться нам. Вынуждены, так сказать, временно объединить силы перед лицом угрозы всему христианскому миру.  
— Во что вам не верится.  
— Ни на йоту. Во-первых, со спутников заметно некоторое оживление судоходства в районе Родоса.  
Родос — это могло быть серьёзно. Серьёзнее, чем якобы чересчур рьяный разбушевавшийся оперативник из Тринадцатого отдела. На закрытой базе на Родосе были дислоцированы военные силы Ватикана, которых официально, разумеется, никогда не существовало. Современные крестоносцы.  
— Ну, а во-вторых, какая им беда от хаоса на нашей территории? Повода половить рыбку в мутной воде Ватикан никогда не упускал. Как минимум, выставят нам счёт в виде уступок в Северной Ирландии. Тем не менее, заговор с участием искусственно обращённых вампиров — тут они явно против истины не погрешили.  
— И Южная Америка вписывается в то, что мы уже знаем. Эти отморозки Валентайны — шпана нашего местного разлива, из Бирмингема. Однако выяснилось, что недавно оба ни с того, ни с сего на пару месяцев слетали в Рио-де-Жанейро, о чём разболтали некоторым старым подельникам. Я понимаю, Чепмен, насколько фантастична и безумна история, которая здесь вырисовывается. Но там, где замешан «Хеллсинг», неизменно начинаются фантастика и безумие.  
Чепмен довольно отсалютовал бокалом, опустошённым наконец-то, слава Богу.  
— Думаю, и ребус с «Миллениумом» загадки больше не представляет. Тысячелетний Рейх — для нацистской организации название просто классическое.  
— Загадка, боюсь, остаётся лишь одна: когда нам ждать нападения? Не считая одной мелочи, правда. Знаете, кого Артур Хеллсинг забросил на ту нацистскую базу во время войны в качестве диверсанта? Не считая чудовища, разумеется. Лучшего тогдашнего оперативника.  
— Неужто Уолтера Дорнеза?  
Айлендз мрачно кивнул.  
— Мелочь, но, признаться, мне хотелось бы знать, когда этот человек предал нас. Десять лет назад? Двадцать? Или ещё тогда? — с поразительной чёткостью Айлендз помнил, когда: в точно таком же ясном сентябре сорок четвёртого года.

Запрос бразильским спецслужбам Айлендз отправил, не откладывая, но на особую пользу не рассчитывал. Сомнительно, чтобы в тамошних краях серьёзная организация действовала без покровительства власть имущих. Больше надежды Айлендз возлагал на запрос поделиться любой возможно имеющейся информацией, который, смирив неизбежную британскую досаду, отправил ЦРУ. Американцы не могли не приглядывать в оба за своим «задним двором». И не дожидаясь, будет ли от обоих запросов толк, они с Чепменом созвали экстренное заседание Совета.  
К утру Айлендз звонком разбудил Ивлина и велел приступать к аресту Даймонда.  
— На нас уже нападают? — проворчал младшенький, чьё чувство субординации ещё не проснулось.  
— Во-первых, когда нападение начнётся, будет поздно. Во-вторых, мы выяснили, что такое «Миллениум», ознакомишься позже. В-третьих, о «Миллениуме» прекрасно осведомлён Ватикан. Их силы настолько нагло барражируют Средиземноморье, что мы впервые точно вычислили все их базы.  
— О блять, ещё эти чёртовы паписты, измученные целибатом. Извини, папа.  
— Я слышал и худшее, не переживай. Давай к делу. Не сомневаюсь, что Даймонд готовит какой-нибудь пренеприятный сюрприз в преддверие нападения или саботаж по ходу такового. Самое время принять меры. А если повезёт, вытянем вдобавок из него полезную информацию — которой успеем ещё воспользоваться, надеюсь.  
У Ивлина на месте всё было готово в течение часа. Однако сигнала тревоги, чтобы вынудить Даймонда явиться в штаб в неурочное время, выдумывать не пришлось. К рассвету обнаружилось, что за ночь два необычных воздушных судна, массивные дирижабли, успешно пересекли половину Атлантики. Вскоре выяснилось и почему не пришла информация от американских военно-морских сил, дежуривших в тех водах — вернее, почему оказалось не до неё. Президент Соединённых Штатов и кабинет почти в полном составе погибли при нападении нежити. Даймонда срочно, без объяснений вызвали в штаб, пока не дали в эфир информацию, отцензурированную для широкой публики.  
Ивлин примчался с рапортом сразу по завершении операции. Засаду устроили в коридоре на переходе в бункер генштаба. Хеллсинговские новые бойцы дебютировали безупречно: изрешетили Даймонда, не повредив ничего жизненно или нежизненно важного, и тут же столкнули в бак с жидким азотом. Попав в пулевые отверстия, азот сразу остановил все реакции, в том числе и самоликвидации. Далее ожидавший наготове хирург должен был как можно скорее вырезать из тела капсулы с реагентом и электронику. Здесь процесс затянулся: на полузамороженных мышцах работалось медленно, да и пары азота ухудшали видимость. В итоге одна ампула успела треснуть. Хирургу пришлось вырезать Даймонду заодно и часть повреждённого реагентом лёгкого, а тот уже начинал приходить в сознание... Здесь Ивлин скривился, хотя чем-чем, а чувствительностью не отличался.  
— И что он, сбежал от вас?  
— Нет, что ты. Проблема в другом. Что пережить подобное вампир переживёт, мы не сомневались — хотя, признаться, когда наблюдал это распотрошение собственными глазами, поверить было сложно. Но вот болевой шок у них, оказывается, возможен. Я так и не дождался, пока он закончит орать и заживать, и возможно будет его допросить.  
— Крови. Дайте ему крови и допросите. А если начнёт упрямиться, пообещайте повторить предыдущую процедуру.  
В Средиземноморье флот военно-рыцарских орденов Римско-Католической церкви стягивался к Гибралтару, уже вовсе не скрываясь. Неотличимый от трупа Даймонд через пару часов был едва в состоянии выдавить названия двух военно-морских баз, в Корнуолле и в Сомерсете, инфильтрированных вампирскими агентами. Уолш с Пенвудом незамедлительно выслали на обе базы группы захвата, но без боя обойтись не успели. В довершение, после обеда Уолш сообщил о потере связи с «Иглом», крупнейшим авианосцем флота  
Это был больше не теракт, не беспорядки, не дестабилизация. Британии была объявлена настоящая война. Блядская, сраная и далее по списку. А главное оружие, способное обеспечить в надвигающейся войне преимущество, затаилось в чёрном тумане в подвале особняка Хеллсингов, пока единственный способный направить его в бой хозяин пребывал в бессознательном состоянии. И после того, что он вытворял, будучи в сознании в последний раз, приводить Ричарда в себя подходящим решением не казалось даже сейчас.  
Поступило сообщение, что дворец санкционировал переговоры с Ватиканом, как с самым доступным и могущественным на текущий момент союзником. И если уж Её Величество готова была склониться перед наместником Бога на земле, то Айлендзу самое время настало пойти преклонить многострадальные колени перед дьяволом.  
Но прежде он мог позволить себе звонок исключительно в личных целях. Один-единственный краткий звонок.  
— Розамунда, — сухо сообщил он. — Тревога. Открывай сейфовую комнату, забирай все вещи, действуй по инструкции.  
Первым пунктом инструкции стояло, что при подобной тревоге времени для лишних объяснений нет. Но она, конечно же, бросилась выяснять всё равно, эмоциональная непоследовательная женщина.  
— Хью, что случилось? Это ведь связано с Америкой, да? Мы видели новости, о боже, кошмар какой...  
— Война.  
Слово упало как валун, истощая поток её излияний до тончайшей струйки.  
— Но кто?.. Как?.. Нет, хорошо, я поняла, что подробности потом. Вещи из сейфовой комнаты. Код?  
— Ты должна знать: дата нашей встречи тогда, в Бате.  
— Ой, Хью... Думаешь, я упомню сейчас такие мелочи?  
Внутри оборвалось что-то. Конечно же, он рассчитывал, что уж кто, а она всяких сентиментальных мелочей не забудет никогда, более личных, чем дата свадьбы или день рождения Гая. Рассчитывал, ещё когда оборудовал сейфовую комнату и, терпеливо снося шутки («Дорогой, что это? Твой ядерный чемоданчик?»), объяснял про собранное здесь самое необходимое: документы, деньги, карты. Заставлял зубрить инструкции, удлинявшиеся по мере расширения семьи. Потому что именно ей предстояло позаботиться о семье, пока ему придётся спасать Британию.  
— Только не говори, что и ты забыл.  
— Не забыл я, просто...  
Забыл, забыл, заволокло туманом лет. Год ещё можно было вычислить, но вот не помнил даже, осень то стояла или поздняя весна...  
— Значит, не помнишь, — вынесла суровый вердикт Розамунда и тут же смилостивилась: — Ох, ну конечно, помню я всё, успокойся. И всех я соберу. Но ты ведь тоже приедешь, как только сможешь?  
— Не заставляй меня обещать. Сама ведь понимаешь.  
— Понимаю, понимаю, дорогой. Иди на свою войну. Иди и возвращайся, — голос Розамунды дрогнул и переломился вдруг: — Возвращайся, ты слышал, Хью? Тебе-то в гуще сражения давно нечего делать. Не смей мне геройствовать! Клянусь, если не вернёшься, ни одного твоего внука или правнука, пока я жива, не назовут твоим именем, как ничего хорошего не обещающим!  
Солгать ей обещанием он не смог даже в эту минуту. Вряд ли нынешнее его намерение заслуживало определения «геройствовать», но безрассудным было точно. Такое, во всяком случае, мнение читалось в водянистых глазках Леннокса, когда Айлендз, приехав в «Хеллсинг», потребовал выдать ему из сейфа ключи от подвала и проводить его вниз.  
— Так и быть, спущусь сам, — снизошёл он, поморщившись на застывшее и побледневшее лицо Леннокса. — Лифт, надеюсь, ещё действует?  
Жестокая вышла бы комедия, если бы при всей отчаянной решимости спуститься в подвал к Алукарду ему помешали бы эти ненавистные бесконечные ступеньки. Леннокс кивнул, будто во сне. Крупные ключи от старых замков кто-то заботливо разметил разноцветными наклейками, которые смотрелись неуместно, но были, что и говорить удобны. Сокращения легко поддавались разгадке: «П1 эт» — дверь на первом этаже подвала, от той самой нахоженной полвека назад лестницы. «Л.0 эт» — то, что надо, лифт. «Л подв»...  
— ...одна вещь, — не столько произнёс, сколько сглотнул, не удержав вертевшееся на языке Леннокс. Глазки забегали ещё перепуганнее.  
— Выкладывайте уж, не тяните кота за хвост.  
— Вы мне солгали.  
— Прошу прощения?  
Что Ленноксу он лгал без зазрения совести, Айлендз знал прекрасно. Пока тот собирался с духом и повторял обвинение, Айлендз с горькой иронией думал, не придала ли Ленноксу решимости мысль, что из подвала Айлендз может и не вернуться.  
— Вы солгали мне. Про Сейтона. И Ангуса.  
Всплыть нехитрая ложь должна было несомненно. Досадно не вовремя, правда...  
— Я позволил себе вольность в изложении деталей. Но не по сути.  
Леннокс оживился, запинаясь в смеси страха и негодования:  
— Нет, п-погодите. Они же п-погибли...  
— Да-да, во время нападения на «Хеллсинг». А Уолтер Дорнез объявлен в розыск по обвинению в причастности к организации этого самого нападения. И теперь я говорю вам чистую правду без обиняков. Уолтер предал «Хеллсинг». Он находится в сговоре с организацией, которая уже саботировала ключевые для обороны всего нашего острова пункты и вот-вот начнёт массовую высадку весьма недружественно настроенных вампиров. Есть все основания полагать, что среди нападающих будет и сам мистер Дорнез. Мотивы и цели его для меня не окончательно ясны, — или, как выразились вы сами в своё время, чёрт знает что у него на уме. Но в одном можем быть уверены: Ричард Хеллсинг и его приближённые явно находятся наверху его списка. Сознаюсь, детали я приукрасил, но Уолтер имеет прямое отношение к убийству всех троих ваших коллег и, полагаю, только обрадуется встрече и с вами тоже.  
— Он сам вам... так и сказал? — попытался то ли сострить, то ли героически резануть правду-матку Леннокс. В любом случае, вышло жалко. Вот на кого сейчас времени не было совсем.  
— Не вполне. Но вот у вас есть реальный шанс спросить вскоре у мистера Дорнеза, сильно ли он в обиде на меня за приписанный ему труп номер двадцать семь и труп номер тридцать четыре, опознанные позднее, как ваши коллеги Сейтон и Ангус.  
Резкое заявление возымело действие не хуже пощёчины при истерике. Есть ведь люди, которые на человека становятся похожи, только если их припугнуть как следует.  
— Стало быть так, мистер Леннокс. Здесь, в этом кабинете, нужен человек, который будет сегодня координировать действия «Хеллсинга». Хотите паясничать — паясничайте в другом месте. Хотите бежать — на здоровье. И на сей раз я ни капли не лукавлю, выбор только за вами. Удерживать вас мне сейчас совершенно не с руки. Введите оперативно в курс дела кого-нибудь из подчинённых, на ваше усмотрение, и убирайтесь на все четыре стороны. Учтите только, что все они ограничены в настоящий момент пределами острова. Сообщение закрыто в связи с чрезвычайной ситуацией. Бегите; но как далеко мы позволим зайти нападающим, зависит сегодня и от человека в этом кабинете в числе прочих, от опыта этого человека. Можете считать, что здесь вам оставаться опасно, но если вас здесь не будет, то безопасно, боюсь, в пределах острова не будет нигде. А теперь, простите, мне нужно в подвал к чудовищу. Определитесь и убирайтесь, если решите убираться, к моему возвращению.  
— Напомните, — добавил Айлендз с порога уже, — своей замене, что едва разрешится ситуация в Сомерсете или в Корнуэлле, немедленно пересылайте силы «Хеллсинга» в следующий пункт по указанию генштаба.  
Медленно ползший вниз грузовой лифт скопил полвека скрежета и дребезжания. Не мог Ричард поставить новый; пешком, что ли, они в «Хеллсинге» так и ходили в подвал всё это время? Леннокса и возможное его дезертирство Айлендз выкинул из головы сразу же. С Ленноксом или с кем-то другим — ничтожная разница, если не завершится успехом его собственная затея. На самом нижнем этаже, с финальным драматическим содроганием, лифт остановился наконец-то, отмучавшись. Айлендз раздвинул несмазанную решётку, сквозь которую по пути наблюдал проползавшую кирпичную кладку, и отпер ключом из связки дверь шахты. Сразу за дверью стеной стояла непроницаемая тьма. Тусклая лампочка на потолке кабины будто разгорелась ярче, старательно демонстрируя, что трудится в полную мощность. Нашарив пол в темноте перед собой тростью, Айлендз шагнул — и даже этот последний скудный свет отрезало. Он нашарил по памяти полувековой давности справа от лифта выключатель, щёлкнул — как и следовало ожидать, бесполезно. И понятно, что дело не в проводке и не в перегоревших лампочках.  
— Добрый вечер, — произнёс Айлендз в темноту. — Снаружи ещё светло, и, знаю, по твоим понятиям я явился с визитом неприлично рано. Но время не терпит.  
Густая тьма равнодушно поглотила слова, и лишь на последние непостижимым, но продирающим до костей образом будто усмехнулась. Он был в самом деле смешон. Время-то как раз терпело. Только его собственные суетные дрожащие мгновения утекали неудержимо.  
Айлендз переложил трость в другую руку и пошёл, придерживаясь за стену и чуть простукивая пол впереди, как слепец. Кирпичная кладка стены сменилась металлом двери (запертой), снова кирпич, дерево другой, тоже запертой двери. Пуча глаза, Айлендз вглядывался в темноту; всё надеялся, что привыкнет и начнёт различать хоть какие-то очертания, но тщетно. Пустоту проёма бокового коридора пришлось, оторвавшись от стены, миновать едва ли не целую вечность, и когда Айлендз, не вынеся затянувшейся неопределённости, метнулся вперёд, то почти ударился о кирпичный угол. Всё психологические штучки, напомнил он себе, унимая заколотившееся сердце, вампирское внушение. Здесь, на одном-единственном этаже, негде заблудиться. Даже черепашьим шагом ползать дольше часа негде. А кромешная тьма и ощущение следящего чужого присутствия — лишнее подтверждение тому, что никуда вампир отсюда не делся.  
И, возможно, ничто, никакие запреты, снятые Ричардом и не восстановленные после нападения, не мешали Алукарду, наигравшись, банально перекусить Айлендзу глотку. Разве что задержит на секунду артурова серебряная брошь в виде креста. Увидев её среди вещей, забранных у Ричарда в больнице, Айлендз присвоил её с совершенно немыслимой для джентльмена уверенностью, что имеет на памятное украшение больше права, чем Ричард, и сегодня, в последний момент вспомнив, достал её из ящика стола.  
На ощупь он добрался до лестницы, безрезультатно попытался включить свет там и снова обратился в просторы подвала, не настолько гулкие, какими должны были быть:  
— Мне надо поговорить с тобой, Алукард. Будь любезен.  
Так же безрезультатно, как и пытаться пробить неестественную тьму простым электрическим светом. Айлендз двинулся обратно вдоль противоположной стены, на память полагаясь не меньше, чем на осязание. Впрочем, не память, а чья-то незримая рука будто приотворила очередную нашаренную дверь. Живо представив себе, как дверь за спиной захлопывается, внутрь Айлендз поначалу заходить не хотел. Протянул в темноту трость, и та упёрлась во что-то мягкое, податливое. Кресло, разобрался Айлендз, рискнув сделать шаг вглубь. Память услужливо подсуетилась: да это же подвальная библиотека, которую они с Артуром использовали в качестве бомбоубежища, коротали здесь столько ночей во время немецких налётов. Вот кресло-качалка, вот, осмотрительно нащупал он, низкий стол и противный, чётко осязаемый слой подвальной пыли на нём. А напротив, на полке, должна быть лампа на случай отключения электричества. И в самом деле, обнаружилась на ощупь лампа, внутри булькнул, как ни невероятно, остаток предположительно керосина. Только ни спичек при себе, ни зажигалки — Айлендз коротко рассмеялся вслух. Вот он, вред здорового образа жизни.  
— Закурить не найдётся? — громко вопросил он. Тьма привычно отмалчивалась. Поставив незажжённую лампу на стол, Айлендз сел в кресло, качнувшись и подняв облако пыли, которая тут же засвербела в носу и горле. — Покажись уж. Присаживайся, раз сам привёл сюда.  
Ни ответа, ни прорехи в окружающей темноте. Нет, ну чего чёртов вампир добивается, в самом деле? Вымотать его, свести с ума, напугать? Отступать Айлендз не собирался, в рассудке своём был уверен, как всегда, что же касалось страха... Самое безопасное место в Британии, как Артур всегда характеризовал подвал поместья. Пять этажей под землёй и страж, лучше которого не придумаешь. Разве что стража и бояться — но если страж демонстративно его игнорирует... А ведь правда, можно отсидеться тут, какие бои ни велись бы наверху. И к лучшему, пожалуй, что в кромешной тьме ничего не видно, не видно запустения десятков лет. Легко представить себе, что стоит найти в кармане зажигалку и запалить лампу, как оживёт за стенами давнее оживление в подвале. Вскоре явится Артур, вышедший за бутылкой очередного пойла, и снова до хрипоты, до рассвета потечёт спор, равно оживлённый, шла бы речь о немецких философах или о политических актуалиях пятью этажами выше и десятком километров южнее. Здесь ведь, помнится, сколько раз Айлендз уговаривал Артура эвакуировать младшего брата в Штаты. С учётом безрассудств, которые выкидывал Артур, всерьёз следовало опасаться, как бы не прервался род Хеллсингов и их власть над чудовищем. И добился своего, на свою же голову. Как знать, доверяй он Артуру и его чудачествам сильнее, рядом с братом Ричард, глядишь, вырос бы другим человеком. И ведь здесь же собрались они без шуток-прибауток на сей раз обсудить жуткие фотографии, доставленные через польское сопротивление. «Хью, проводить изощрённые исследования, чтобы превратить сотню человек в упырей — это забивание гвоздей микроскопом...» Но на тот момент и упыри представляли собой достаточную угрозу. Волна упырей, которую в охваченной хаосом войны Восточной Европе некому было бы пресечь на корню, упырей, которые, размножаясь в геометрической прогрессии, растеклись бы по всему континенту...  
Да. Здесь был исток. Здесь они с Артуром разобрались с этой угрозой, думалось тогда Айлендзу, а оказалось — только отложили на полвека. И здесь Айлендз понял, с какого конца приступить к её решению.  
— На Англию напала нежить. Враг, отразить которого мы не можем без твоей мощи, — откровенное признание в собственной беспомощности далось нелегко, но, произнесённое вслух, опьянило отчаянной злостью не хуже отборного артурова пойла. — Знаю, я тебе не хозяин. Не кто-то, кому ты обязан подчиняться. Но я здесь ради того, чтобы приказ твоего хозяина тебе передать. Ты, конечно же, прекрасно слышишь меня в любом случае. Но приказы выслушивают не развалившись на диване и не растёкшись по подвалу, как лужа из прохудившейся трубы. Так что довольно, прими-ка для начала приличный вид!  
Тьма свернулась подкисшим молоком, утратила однородность. Какое-то мельтешение, движение происходило в ней. Лицо овеяло сквозняком, будто нечто пронеслось мимо, и Айлендз рассёк воздух перед собой тростью — лишь воздух. Он метнулся следом, прочь из комнаты. Потревоженная тьма мельтешила и шепталась, что-то живое, царапающее бесчисленными лапками шлёпнулось за воротничок, заставив Айлендза вскрикнуть от омерзения и смахнуть с шеи гадину; больше их обрадованно закопошилось вокруг. Всё ерунда, всё мишура да уловки, уверял себя Айлендз наперекор инстинкту самосохранения, который адреналином бился в каждой жилке и панически требовал убираться отсюда со всех ног. Наперекор инстинкту, наперекор здравому смыслу и парализующему страху Айлендз двигался по уловленному течению, вглубь водоворота тьмы, шороха, копошения, по нарастающей шёпота и бормотания неразборчивых голосов, вглубь лабиринта, которого здесь быть не могло. Насекомоподобные твари заползли снизу под штанину, щекотали и пощипывали под коленом, словно начинали пожирать его заживо, и Айлендз ослеплённый, ошарашенный ужасом, готов был из собственной кожи выпрыгнуть, лишь бы выпрыгнуть в том направлении, куда нужно, хотя не помнил уже, зачем ему нужно туда. Он и прыгнул, кажется, или просто метнулся, что-то бросилось под ноги, и он упал на самый обычный каменно-твёрдый пол. Боль и сотрясение от удара прокатились по дряхлому телу, как звук — по пустому коридору. Нет, впрочем, звук раздавался на самом деле; что-то при падении изуверски ударило под рёбра и откатилось, металлически зазвенело. Был звук звонкий, благородный, не жестянка какая-нибудь. Приходя в себя от сотрясения и звона, пару секунд Айлендз пребывал в уверенности, что отлетел протезированный сустав, такой болью пронзило ногу. Пошевелившись, с облегчением он убедился, что кости, кажется, целы, приподнялся на колени. Нашарить трости на полу рядом не получалось. Айлендз повёл рукой в воздухе, ища, нет ли вблизи стены, чтобы опереться хотя бы на неё — и осознал вдруг, что помещение, в котором он находится, тускло освещено. У противоположной стены на низком деревянном кресле с высокой спинкой сидел, как ни в чём не бывало, Алукард.  
— Ну и чего тебе неймётся, Хью Айлендз?  
Айлендз готов был поднять себя на ноги одной мыслью, что всё-таки оказался перед чудовищем на коленях буквально, но Алукард опередил его. В мгновение ока оказавшись рядом, он вздёрнул Айлендза за отвороты пиджака на ноги и склонился лицом к лицу, вернее, клыкастой образиной. Бешеные глаза уставились в глаза Айлендзу.  
— Вот уж кого годы не пощадили, — дыхнул на него Алукард затхлостью и лёгким разложением. — Только страхом от тебя разит по-прежнему за версту.  
Ещё бы не разило. Айлендз колебался на грани помешательства, в лучшем случае — обморока от ужаса. Боже правый, за десятки лет подзабыл, насколько неестественна и жутка эта тварь! И то, в последний раз он видел Алукарда в присутствии Артура, а сейчас — один на один, и неизвестно, до какой степени сдерживали его теперь печати и запреты Ричарда.  
— Бояться тебя... вполне естественно, — ничего лучшего не придумал он, когда обрёл мало-мальский контроль над собственным языком. Но Алукарда откровенное признание развеселило.  
— А со всем, что естественно, ты готов совладать, не так ли?  
Это были его собственные слова, давние слова, сказанные в этих самых стенах и будто отражённые ими эхом, запоздавшим на десятки лет.  
— Пока «Хеллсинг» справляется с тем, что противоестественно, — закончил Айлендз. Смеясь, Алукард отпустил его так же внезапно, как схватил. Обмякшие после пережитого ноги не держали. Айлендз отшатнулся, сполз по стене и сел на опрокинутый на бок табурет, который удачно оказался рядом. Переведя дух, нашёл в себе силы привстать и поставить табурет как положено. А ведь о табурет этот, похоже, и спотыкнулся, подумалось. Бронзовую же чашу, которую рядом поднял с пола Алукард, Айлендз всё ещё ощущал рёбрами.  
В чашу Алукард налил из бутылки вина и протянул ему. По краю чаши запёкся полумесяц тёмной субстанции — не стоило труда догадаться, какой.  
— Пей, — вернувшись в кресло, Алукард отсалютовал Айлендзу и пригубил из собственного бокала. Поймав Айлендза за разглядыванием следов на чаше, довольно хмыкнул: — Пей, не переживай. Тебе подобная примесь не должна быть в новинку.  
Айлендз пассивно подчинился и, повернув чашу чистой стороной, глотнул вина, не разбирая вкуса. Алкоголь принялся вольготно хозяйничать на пустой желудок; невпопад подумалось, что неизвестно, когда он в последний раз ел и пропустил явно не меньше двух приёмов лекарств, не запустив вовремя таймер. Было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно — нашёл время беспокоиться о лекарствах!  
— Итак, сэр Хью Айлендз, — Алукард опустил бокал на зловеще темневший у стены гроб и переплёл длиннющие костлявые пальцы вокруг колена, — как же вышло, что землю Англии ныне топчет враг?  
— Я допустил ошибку.  
Не было ни сил, ни смысла юлить, оправдываться, перекладывать вину. Ни, впрочем, надежды, что многовековое чудовище оценит искренность суетного человека.  
— И положение, стало быть, достаточно отчаянное, чтобы ты явился за моей помощью, прекрасно зная, что не обладаешь никакой властью надо мной?  
— Вполне отчаянное. Не погрешу, думаю, против истины, если скажу «близкое к безнадёжному».  
— Надо же, — довольно протянул Алукард. — И что можешь ты предложить, сэр Хью Айлендз, в обмен на помощь?  
Это безумный мир Артура Хеллсинга, напомнил себе Айлендз. Страшный, кровавый, но главное — не подчиняющийся обыденной логике. Мир, в котором он, лишённый привычных орудий здравого смысла, способен действовать лишь наугад, ведомый единственным ориентиром: чем сумасброднее, тем вернее. И либо попадёт в цель, либо нет.  
— С какой стати ты решил, будто я пришёл торговаться?  
— А что же ты планировал? Угрожать? Этим, быть может?  
Алукард покрутил на пальце револьвер Айлендза, казавшийся игрушечным в крупной руке. Вытащил из кармана, пока запугивал его, схватив за грудки. Великий вампир с замашками мелкого карманника. Последняя мысль Айлендзу показалась необычайно уморительной, и если бы не чёткое осознание роли алкоголя в этой внезапной весёлости, он расхохотался бы до слёз.  
— Ну что ты...  
Алукард, не слушая, открыл барабан, потыкал в патроны, отдёрнул палец — серебряные, — опустил револьвер на пол и толчком отправил к ногам Айлендза.  
— Убирайся, Айлендз, — не снизошёл уже до вежливого обращения он. — Сам заварил, сам и расхлёбывай.  
Айлендз убрал оружие в карман. Спохватился, что не проверил предохранитель, но суетиться под взглядом вампира не стал. Во взмокшей от пота рубашке становилось прохладно. Подавив искушение воспользоваться бесцеремонным предложением вампира, пока цел, Айлендз пригубил ещё вина. Очень терпкое, старое.  
— Незванных гостей, которых собираются выгнать взашей, вином не угощают. А таким — тем более.  
Алукарду вызывающее нахальство явно пришлось по душе, по какой-то из бесчисленных душ.  
— Чёрт возьми, впервые начинаю понимать, что в тебе углядел Артур. Но хозяин мой теперь — не Артур. Это ведь ты его где-то запер.  
— Я.  
— Мне следовало бы выпустить тебе кишки и потребовать его освобождения.  
— Боюсь, что это взаимоисключающие действия.  
— Неужто?..  
Внезапное перемещение вампира из другого конца помещения снова заставило Айлендза вздрогнуть. Никак не мог привыкнуть.  
— Не для меня, не забывай.  
Палец вампира жёстко прошёлся по разбитому до крови, оказывается, колену. Нелепость какая, в детстве считанные разы коленку разбивал, думалось отчего-то вместо осознания опасности, что пролил кровь рядом с изголодавшимся наверняка вампиром, который как раз с интересом слизывал с пальца эту кровь, смешанную с пылью и песком.  
— Насколько я знаю, не слишком-то ты привязан к своему теперешнему хозяину.  
— Правда? Откуда такие слухи?  
Оба прекрасно понимали, откуда. И оба не питали иллюзий в отношении Уолтера в качестве источника информации.  
— Артура ты уважал и подчинялся его воле. Умирая, Артур предпочёл оставить главой организации и твоим хозяином двенадцатилетнюю девочку, а не Ричарда. Одно это более чем красноречиво свидетельствует о Ричарде.  
— Чёртовы братья! — будь Алукард человеком, Айлендз бы заподозрил истерику в его насмешке. — Не зря там, где я вырос, их было принято душить шёлковым шнурком. Но у тебя как хватает совести взывать к памяти Артура, когда сам ты предпочёл оставить преступление Ричарда безнаказанным?  
— Если тебе известно об этом факте, то известна и причина. Я не мог оставить тебя без хозяина.  
— И лучше Ричарда никого не нашлось?  
— Другого Хеллсинга не нашлось.  
— О, и кто же сказал, что моим хозяином обязательно должен быть Хеллсинг?  
Вот куда клонит, проклятое чудовище. Уж виноваты, подвиг Абрахама ван Хельсинга повторить не решились, да и не знали, как, зло промолчал Айлендз. Алукард обрадованно нащупал слабое место.  
— Власть над чудовищем, печати завязаны на кровь Хеллсингов, не так ли? — он поднял руку в перчатке, щеголяя упомянутыми печатями. — На месте Абрахама я бы непременно уверил окружающих в чём-то в этом роде. Особенно окружающих, которые не упустили бы повод передать такой ценный актив в руки более подходящего семейства. Или на месте Артура, чтобы обеспечить неприкосновенность маленькой дочери и брату, которого никто особо не уважал.  
А ведь он прав, не мог не признать с ужасом Айлендз. Подобный выверт был бы совершенно в духе Артура, всех Хеллсингов: дерзкий, гениальный — и внезапно оборачивающийся против них самих. Вначале сделать, потом думать. Но даже если так, поздно, поздно сейчас заглядывать в бездну ужаса. Войны раскаянием за жестокую оплошность не остановить.  
— Ты не стал рисковать. Предпочёл смириться. Притвориться перед самим собой, что твоё бездействие — часть некоего долгосрочного плана. Не делает ли это тебя трусом и предателем?  
— Ты сам знаешь, кто среди нас оказался предателем. И я как раз вправе усомниться, не действуешь ли ты с ним заодно.  
— Я? Нет. Мне Уолтер ничего не раскрыл. Я был бы опасным союзником вам, заговорщикам. При малейшем подозрении Ричард мог бы заставить меня выложить всё, что знаю. Уолтер, — Алукард хмыкнул, — напрямую сказал мне: «Я ничего не знаю о нападениях. Если Ричард станет допрашивать тебя, с чистой совестью можешь ответить: “Уолтер сказал, что ничего не знает о нападениях”». В отличие от тебя.  
— Я знал. Я даже способствовал, — перед теперешним собеседником — собутыльником? исповедником? — не было ни нужды, ни возможности отпираться. — Я позволил уговорить себя, что так будет к лучшему.  
— Вот мы и добрались до сути, — пророкотал довольно Алукард. — Уолтер предал душу врагам внешним, Ричард — внутренним, а у тебя, Хью Айлендз, вкус взыскательный. Ты избрал старейшего и самого изощрённого врага человечества: призрак общего блага, — Алукард снова облизал пальцы и поморщился. — Можешь не бояться больше, что я выпью твою кровь и низвергну твою душу в вечность своего внутреннего хаоса. Подобных метаний и мук совести мне и собственных за глаза хватает. Убирайся, — рыкнул он уже без тени подначки.  
— Нет, погоди. Я не поболтать и не попредаваться воспоминаниям сюда пришёл.  
— Но не для того ведь, чтобы убедить меня исправлять твои ошибки?  
— Вовсе нет.  
Айлендз был наконец спокоен, витал в пьянящем спокойствии, знакомому только человеку, которому мало того, что нечего терять, так которому ещё и разбередили и выпотрошили душу за несколько последних минут. И когда Алукард, утратив терпение, снова рыкнул, чего же ему надо, Айлендз ответил:  
— Чтобы ты выполнил до конца приказ твоего хозяина.  
— Выкладывай уж, чего ты задумал, — процедил Алукард. Чувствовал, ох, чувствовал, тварь, что попался на удочку.  
— Кровь Хеллсингов или не Хеллсингов, а власть Артура над собой тебе признавать приходилось. У меня, видит Бог, не было друга ближе Артура. Поэтому я возьму на себя право напомнить кое-что от его имени. Пятьдесят пять лет назад здесь, в этом самом подвале, Артур отдал тебе приказ уничтожить врага. Искоренить нежить, созданную нацистами, и всех, кто к их созданию был причастен. До последней твари, сказал тебе Артур, дословно, как сейчас помню. Но ты не довёл дела до конца, Алукард. Кое-кто из тех, кто был твоей целью, ускользнул, и они, окрепнув и размножившись, напали сегодня на Англию. Ты не выполнил свой приказ, как было велено. И я здесь, чтобы напомнить тебе приказ твоего прежнего, не подлежащего сомнению хозяина. Приказ уничтожить этих тварей до единой, которого никто не отменял!  
Айлендз не помнил, как вскочил на ноги, как перешёл в крик. И на полном серьёзе готов был выстрелить в ухмыляющуюся рожу, плевать на последствия. Откажись Алукард сражаться, главное последствие оставалось бы для Англии неизменным.  
— Ты старый, старый лис, — протянул Алукард с нескрываемым восхищением.  
Айлендз прислонился к неровной стене. Кровь стучала в висках, стягивала лоб пульсирующей диадемой. Хотелось прикрыть глаза, но отвести взгляда от Алукарда Айлендз не мог.  
— Ты выйдешь сражаться, — не вполне приказал, но и не вопросительно произнёс он.  
— Я выйду сражаться, — подтвердил Алукард.  
Расслабляться не стоило, но прикрыть глаза Айлендз всё-таки рискнул, переждать минуту противной слабости.  
— Ты имел дело с ними, с искусственными вампирами.  
— Жалкое подобие. Считая и того, который дерзнул явиться прямо сюда, в «Хеллсинг». Занимательно было лишь первую минуту, не более.  
Удовлетворённый, Айлендз улыбнулся, будто призрак гордости Артура за своё чудовище прохладой прошёл сквозь пылающий лоб.  
— Сомневаюсь, что кому бы то ни было под силу создать чудовище, хотя бы отдалённо подобное тебе.  
— Ты что, уже переживаешь за меня, Хью Айлендз? Чудовище способен убить только человек, не немёртвый выродок.  
— Что ж, прикрыть тебя от людей мы постараемся. А то Святой престол готовится под шумок десантировать силы крестоносцев.  
Тишина вынудила Айлендза открыть глаза, хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, не исчез ли Алукард, внезапно затихший при упоминании Святого престола.  
— Невероятно, — проронил наконец он. — Я всё-таки приму участие в крестовом походе. Правда, не с той стороны, с которой собирался.  
— Крестовый поход — не твоя забота... — начал было Айлендз, но Алукард возбуждённо перебил его:  
— Думаешь, они идут сюда ради вас, англичан?  
— Думаю, да. Вот только выждут, пока нас основательно повырежет и деморализует нежить, чтобы оставшиеся встретили святое воинство с распростёртыми объятиями.  
— И ради этого тоже, конечно. Но у такого плана есть серьёзный недостаток: я. Не зря они столкнули меня с Андерсоном. Андерсон будет здесь и снова попытается разделаться со мной, — Алукард стиснул кулак, и печать поверх перчатки зарделась как раскалённая. — Мне нужен мой хозяин, сэр Хью. Мой теперешний хозяин. Если некому будет снять с меня последние запреты и печать, я не смогу действовать против людей.  
Если Алукард рассчитывал, что невозможность такого хода событий Айлендза расстроит, то сильно промахнулся.  
— Меня последнее более чем устраивает. А вот чего ожидать от теперешнего твоего хозяина, я не уверен.  
Выстрелил ли Ричард в собственного сына в исступлении или пришёл в исступление из-за того, что выстрелил в него, разбираться не стали. Как и проверять, на что ещё способен в его состоянии человек, в чьём подчинении находится Алукард.  
— Элиту Тринадцатого отдела обычным войскам остановить не проще, чем нежить. Они придут с целью упокоить меня.  
— Тебя не так-то просто упокоить.  
— Возможно. Но остановить или надолго отвлечь меня им вполне под силу.  
— Не вижу смысла скрывать: я готов скорее допустить, чтобы тебя убили, чем легкомысленно спустить тебя на жителей Англии — что было предотвращено сто лет назад.  
Алукард расплылся в почти мечтательной улыбке.  
— Тогда на жителей Англии будет спущена нежить, которую не смогу остановить я. Вот это дилемма, вот это мне по душе! Что выберешь ты, Хью Айлендз?  
Ох, будь проклята эта тварь со своими дилеммами и развлечениями.  
— И ещё остаётся «Нереида». Оружие Судного дня.  
Улыбка Алукарда заколебалась, расплылась ещё шире.  
— И чего же ты боишься сильнее: меня или оружия Судного дня?  
— Пока что «Нереида» рассматривается лишь как самая крайняя мера, на случай, если все войска потерпят поражение. Включая тебя, — Айлендз вздохнул и сквозь зубы признал: — Ты отчасти прав. Пожалуй, лучше иметь дело с Ричардом, чем с «Нереидой». Будет тебе твой хозяин.  
Теперь Алукард задумался, подперев голову рукой.  
— Подчиняться Ричарду мне легко и приятно. Приказы, которые он отдаёт, близки моей природе. Да и равняться на худшего всегда проще, чем на лучшего. Абрахам верил, что может помочь мне вновь обрести человечность. Артур верил слабо, зато любил сложные задачи, вызовы. А вот Ричарда не заботит даже собственная человечность. Главное, пожалуй, за что я Ричарда ненавижу, — под свесившимися на лицо прядями полыхнули алым глаза, — что он способен за считаные месяцы пустить прахом труд десятилетий, все усилия своих предшественников.  
Что ж, наконец-то Айлендзу было чего ему предложить.  
— Сейчас менять хозяина не время. Давай выстоим в войне — и я обещаю тебе нового хозяина.  
Алукард покосился на него настороженно.  
— Ты не себя имеешь в виду, надеюсь?  
— Никоим образом, — отозвался Айлендз. К взаимному облегчению их обоих. Медленным кивком Алукард выразил осторожное согласие и вдруг вскинулся, уставившись на Айлендза со свежим интересом.  
— О, ну конечно же. Мальчик ведь у тебя?  
— У меня, — сдержанно подтвердил Айлендз. Хлопнув по подлокотникам, Алукард расхохотался, закинув голову, нечеловечески разевая зубастую пасть. От зрелища и от преувеличенно адского хохота Айлендза передёрнуло.  
— Говорил же я Ричарду! Говорил, что так и будет! — он протянул вдруг Айлендзу руку, сам шагнул навстречу, когда Айлендз не двинулся с места. Пришлось эту крупную мощную кисть пожать. — Я сказал ему, а ты воплощаешь. Да будет так, Айлендз! Верни мне моего хозяина, используй его, а потом верши своё правосудие. Я избавлю тебя от врагов, а ты избавишь меня от этого ничтожества. И затем начнём заново, с чистого листа!  
Грузовой лифт трясся и скрипел, будто на сей раз уже точно в самый последний поднимался наверх. И всё равно полз недостаточно медленно на взгляд приходившего в себя Айлендза. Он глянул словно в лицо собственной ненависти, собственной жаждой возмездия и увидел харю чудовища, которому всегда ужасался. А затем, как ни в чём не бывало, подписал очередную сделку с дьяволом, да ещё и кровью перепуганного мальчика, в которого стрелял собственный отец. Сделка с дьяволом — не ради таковой ли, впрочем, примчался он в «Хеллсинг»?  
Нет, есть ещё возможность решить всё по-другому. Мальчик вспомнился не зря. Вернуть Ричарда, поставить лицом к лицу с сыном, лицом перед фактом: вот то, что тебе предстоит защитить сегодня, не разрушить в самоубийственной ярости. Внезапной радостью вышибить безумие, надеждой — отчаяние. Предоставить Ричарду ещё один шанс. А уж простить его самому сложно не будет. Вволю насмотрелся на последствия ненависти и жажды мести, которые годами субтильно растравлял Уолтер и выставил теперь во всей красе Алукард.  
До чего я дожился, тряхнуло Айлендза с толчком остановившегося лифта. Я уповаю на чудо милосердия и прощения, и всё это даже представляется в полном согласии со здравым смыслом.  
Наверху его, безусловно, заждались. Айлендз оборвал вопрос охранника «Всё ли хорошо?..», который не мог не вызвать его растрёпанный, небывало неопрятный вид и разорванная брючина. Цепко проглядел тут же поданные секретарём заметки, кто и по какой причине требовал связаться с ним как можно быстрее, и, хромая сильнее, чем прежде, поднялся в директорский кабинет. Леннокс, бледный и сосредоточенный, вскочил почти по стойке смирно. Остался, подлец, ну надо же. Осенённый тенью милосердия и прощения, Айлендз коротко положил руку ему на плечо, дёрнувшееся от неожиданности, а затем мягко попросил позволить воспользоваться кабинетом для нескольких звонков.  
Первым делом следовало распорядиться, чтобы забрали из больницы Ричарда и привели его более-менее в сознание. Желательно, чтобы к прибытию в Девонпорт с ним уже можно было договариваться. Следующим на очереди был генштаб, где Айлендз заметно взбодрил Шелби сообщением, что Алукард будет в строю защитников.  
— Видел, что бои идут уже в самом Лондоне. Зато вернули контроль над обеими базами, да?  
— Вернули, да. Между прочим, не без помощи тех наёмников, которых собирались выслать. Собственно говоря, они сами настояли на помощи, когда узнали, что мы не можем их выслать чисто технически — воздушное пространство пришлось закрыть. Они оказались вроде как лично заинтересованы...  
Ах, не время было спрашивать: «Вы там все с ума посходили, что ли?»  
— Разберёмся позже. Вам виднее; но не забывайтесь только, чтобы они вам в спину не ударили.  
— Хью, тут ещё... Неужто тебе не сообщили?  
— Мне много чего сообщили. Конкретнее, пожалуйста.  
— Про Гая.  
— Что про Гая?  
Будто сам не догадывался, что может Шелби сообщить про Гая таким тоном.  
— Он вылетел на вертолёте, вот едва после того, как пространство над Лондоном начали простреливать. Сообщение до него могло ещё не дойти... Мы не знаем точно, Хью, но связи с ним нет.  
— Понятно.  
Айлендз навалился грудью на тяжёлую столешницу. Нет, нет, не переставать дышать, не отвлекаться. Ничего ещё точно не известно; а если и было бы известно, то ничего здесь не изменишь.  
— Говоришь, база в Сомерсете освобождена. Отчего же ты тогда в Лондоне? Эвакуируйтесь немедленно.  
— Сомерсет отбили, но по ходу вывели из строя часть техники. А до штаба в Шотландии... слишком далеко, — Шелби вздохнул и вдруг пробубнил без выражения в трубку: — Отсюда я лучше всего могу осуществлять управление войсками.  
Заранее готовил объяснение, ясно как на ладони.  
— Не изображай незаменимого, Шелби. Если где ты сейчас и нужен, то в Девонпорте. Может ещё потребоваться второй код. А что касается управления войсками, то у тебя целый штаб лучших тактиков, чем ты, — желчно добавил Айлендз.  
Шелби раздражающе тянул время, пыхтя в трубку. Айлендз лихорадочно пытался придумать, чем ещё его уязвить, чтобы отбить геройские порывы, вздумал на старости лет, чёрт возьми.  
— Второй код есть у Уолша, и он уже должен быть в Девонпорте, на месте. Так что это ты поспеши. Извини, Хью, — выдал Шелби с искренним сожалением, но вместе с тем и с редким, но непробиваемым упрямством, которое всегда застигало Айлендза врасплох. — И не спорь. У нас война, и текущие вопросы сейчас решают военные. Мне виднее, и моим людям здесь. Я их не оставлю.  
Продержатся ли они, пока он доберётся до Девонпорта? До Сомерсета быстрее, можно ещё перенаправить всё туда. Но в Сомерсете разгром. И в любом случае, доступ к «Нереиде», к оружию на самый крайний случай — только в Девонпорте.  
— Хорошо. Я доберусь как можно скорее, и за Ричардом тоже выехали. Алукард скоро будет в строю. Держитесь любыми средствами.  
— Береги себя, Хью.  
Айлендз положил трубку и вместе с разговором прервал, отрезал как беспокойство за Шелби, так и зашевелившуюся было скорбь по Гаю. Невесть откуда возникшие милосердие и прощение тоже оказались отрезаны в нейтральной зоне между отправителем и адресатом. Оставался лишь неизменный здравый смысл, который уверял, что милосердие и прощение — не пустые слащавости, а способны принести объективную пользу. Но если обещанной пользы они не принесут, то ничем не хуже окажется и револьвер у виска безумца. Айлендз позвонил ещё коротко приказать, чтобы доставили в Девонпорт мальчика.  
Теперь либо Алукард во всей своей легендарной мощи их спасёт, либо потерпит поражение. Либо, не стоило сбрасывать со счетов вариант, оставшись без хозяина, Алукард сам станет стихией, опаснее прочих врагов. Помимо Алукарда, надежда была только на «Нереиду», британское термоядерное оружие Судного дня; ultima ratio, крайний довод, которому, возможно, придётся стать ultima rabies — крайним безумием, буйство которого поглотит и орды жаждущих реванша немёртвых нацистов, и самого Дракулу. Все дороги сейчас вели в Девонпорт, во дворец «Нереиды».  
Прихрамывая спешно к поджидавшему автомобилю, Айлендз провёл кончиком языка по мнематической гравировке на задней стороне коронок, освежая в памяти свою половину пускового кода.


	10. Chapter 10

_Слуга:  
Их десять тысяч там…_

_Макбет:  
Гусей?_

_Слуга:  
Солдат._

Соплячка растирала кулачком и без того распухший глаз. Она не ревела уже, только подвывала порой сквозь зубы, да и то скорее от досады, чем от боли.  
— Кем, кем надо быть, чтобы с размаху самой себе засадить гардой в глаз?  
— Маленькой девочкой со слишком тяжёлой саблей, Ричард.  
— Ну извини. Не догадался об игрушечной позаботиться.  
Тональность подвывания сменилась с досадливой на обиженную, на натуральное недовольное урчание.  
— Кому-то из вас двоих следовало бы быть повзрослее. Извини уж, что всегда полагал, будто тебе.  
Невыносимо было видеть, как Артур, умнейший ироничный Артур раскисает, едва речь заходит о его девчонке, ничем не выдающейся соплячке с жиденькими белобрысыми волосиками. Но жалость или нечто другое вынуждали каждый раз уступать, потакать слабости Артура.  
— Нет, это ты извини. Извини...  
Как мерзко соплячка урчит. Артуру с его благостным терпением и то пора бы урезонить её. Ну-ка, ты же маленькая леди. Мерзкий, мерзкий звук, напоминающий...  
Блять, неужто Артур не понимает сам, что девчонка — упырь?! Или понял давно, поэтому и не оборачивается, упорно не желает видеть...  
— Извини! — отвращение, ужас стискивали горло. И вина, искренняя вина. — Извини, я упустил, я не заметил, как, когда это произошло...  
Лицо Артура хранило благостно-беспристрастное выражение. Ричард выхватил пистолет.  
— Я сейчас, я сам, я исправлю…  
На объяснения времени не оставалось, отвратительный маленький упырь мог напрыгнуть в любую секунду. Ричард выстрелил в уродливое перекошенное детское лицо...  
...которое не было лицом Интегры, но объятый ужасом мозг не успевал послать отменяющего приказа пальцам, и те сжались, извергнув выстрел — и крик, и снова выстрел. Рука палила из пистолета, как зациклившийся механизм, а крик, протяжное, изводящее «А-аа» никак не прекращался, хотя пули разносили дёргающееся детское тельце...  
— Нет, нет!  
Мечущиеся руки Ричарда были перехвачены чьими-то другими руками, Ричард благодарно вцепился в них, в реальность. Сон, всего лишь сон, кошмар. Он потерял сознание, даже немного тронулся умом, быть может, пока упокаивал своих солдат. Ему лишь привиделось, что он стрелял в Брэма.  
— Сэр Ричард!  
— И не просите, ещё одной инъекции он не перенесёт. Возраст, знаете ли.  
— Брэм! Позовите Брэма...  
Позовите моего сына. Тяжесть собственного тела стала непреодолима, Ричард падал назад, вопреки удерживавшим его рукам. Руки, то ли чужие, то ли свои, растягивались, будто слепленные из полужидкой черноты, чернота растекалась, накрывала с головой, затекала в ноздри, щекотала и жгла.  
— ...нашатырём.  
Ричард закашлялся и сел. Сам, на сей раз, но не волевой силой мышц, а как надувная игрушка, которую распирал изнутри кровоток, вскипячённый внутривенной инъекцией. Сел и сразу согнулся, извергая содержимое желудка, вытолкнутое той же распирающей химией.  
— Не беспокойтесь, всё в норме. Этого и следовало ожидать.  
Ему дали воды с мятным привкусом, разрешив только прополоскать рот, но не глотать. Ричард узнавал теперь палату, в которой его держали последние дни — месяцы? Годы? Ему постоянно кололи что-то одурманивающее, но Ричард не возражал. Уколы заворачивали непрекращающееся «А-аа» в ватное заглушающее одеяло. Теперь же его, наоборот, разбудили, раскрыли внутри зонтиком веер набухших кровью вен и артерий, на которые натянули обмякшие мышцы, и потащили куда-то, придерживая с обеих сторон. На допрос? На расстрел? Ричард взмахнул руками, как крыльями, стряхивая хватку конвоиров, и побежал вперёд, почти полетел, едва касаясь ногами пола, вдоль нескончаемого неосвещённого коридора. Препараты придали небывалой выносливости. Он бежал, пока не кончились стены цвета грязного белья, размякли до тумана и принялись наплывать угрожающе на дорогу. Перейдя на быстрый шаг, Ричард натянул до носа ворот больничной пижамы, но ткань расползалась от токсичных миазмов. Ещё чуть-чуть — и туман коснётся кожи...  
Асфальт впереди обмахнула метёлка прожектора. Ричард метнулся прочь с дороги, ничком упал в безобразно замусоренную придорожную канаву. Под ним оглушительно захрустели залежи пластиковой упаковки, смятых жестянок и прочей дряни. Шум значения не имел. Главное — чтобы его не заметили сверху, главное — продолжать путь, когда опасность минует. Пешком, сегодня — пешком, необходимо было добраться до близлежащего городка, а оттуда до «Хеллсинга» рукой подать. Но нелёгкая понесла срезать угол просёлочными дорогами, и Ричард плутал незнамо где и незнамо как долго, и луч прожектора снова беспощадно вцепился в него...  
— ...с нами. Очухался.  
Фонарик, которым Ричарду светили в лицо, убрали. Когда к истерзанным светом глазам вернулась способность различать детали, Ричард обнаружил себя на заднем сиденьи автомобиля. Рядом его слегка теснил плечистый субъект в костюме, двое ему подобных сидели спереди. Время от времени радио трещало обрывками тревожных переговоров. Под боком что-то пластиково хрустело при малейшем движении. Стоял душок пота, блевотины и крепкого одеколона.  
— ...ыд... — пообвыкнувшись с неповоротливостью языка, Ричард начал заново: — Куда вы меня везёте?  
— Не волнуйтесь, сэр Ричард. Нам приказано доставить вас на военную базу, — заговорил человек с пассажирского сиденья. — Два часа назад мы подвергнулись массированному нападению нежити, целой армии. Бои идут уже в самом Лондоне. Вы нужны во главе «Хеллсинга», сэр Ричард.  
— Армия нежити... — не бредит ли он, в своём воображении распространяя произошедшее в «Хеллсинге» на Лондон, на всю Англию, быть может? Ричард хотел потрясти головой, но только медленно помотал из стороны в сторону. Дурнота, скопившаяся в затылке, растеклась, и слегка замутило снова. Нет. Не мерещится. Всё логично. Вначале вывели из строя «Хеллсинг», затем напали. — А теперь, значит, я вам понадобился, — выговорил Ричард. Не до конца послушные язык и губы выразить всего злорадства в должной мере не сумели.  
Однако, стало быть, заговор, нападение на «Хеллсинг» не были направлены лишь на него? Или всё-таки на него? Ответ, до которого Ричард не успел докопаться, буквально.  
— Нам нужно на Хайгейтское кладбище, — речь давалась с усилием, зато с появлением конкретной цели голос обрёл часть былой уверенности. Конвоир с переднего сиденья повернулся к нему.  
— Сожалею, сэр Ричард, но у меня строгий приказ доставить вас прямо к месту назначения, не мешкая.  
— И куда же это?  
— Меня не уполномочили раскрыть вам. Объект засекречен.  
— У меня высший уровень допуска к любой секретной информации.  
— Простите, сэр Ричард, но у меня приказ. Если всё так, как вы утверждаете, то на месте вы без труда получите и нужные сведения, и разрешение выехать, куда вам требуется.  
— Нежить та же, которая напала на «Хеллсинг»? Если да, то они пройдут Лондон насквозь, как горячий нож через масло. Вернуться сюда будет невозможно.  
Человек с пассажирского сиденья натянуто улыбнулся и отвернулся, исчерпав, видимо, квоту бесполезных «сожалею» и «простите».  
— Соедините меня с вашим начальством прямо сейчас.  
Ричард ожидал очередного вежливого, но однозначного отказа, но конвоир послушно вызвал по радио центр коммуникаций, попросил соединить с начальством, названным лишь по коду. Связи, однако, установить не удавалось.  
— Сожалею, — выцедил он, будто выделяя бонусом сверх запланированной квоты.  
— Как вас зовут? Вы не представились — пока я был в сознании, по крайней мере.  
— Агент Мэдисон, сэр.  
— Агент Мэдисон, для вас важнее слепо, побуквенно исполнить приказ или остановить это нападение?  
— Не в моей компетенции решать, сэр Ричард...  
— Совершенно верно, агент, не в вашей. И поэтому с вами сейчас я, с вами, а не в дурке или где там меня держали! Потому что у меня компетенции в отношении нежити, больше, чем у всего вашего начальства вместе взятого.  
Остатки наркотического сна и дурноты выветрились окончательно, мысли выстраивались ясно, будто мозг протёрли тряпочкой для полировки стекла. Из трескотни рации ловились сообщения, складывающиеся в довольно отчаянную картину: «отступаем...», «коридор в секторе сорок шесть ещё свободен...», «новый десант на юго-востоке...».  
— И я говорю вам: поворачивайте в сторону Хайгейтского кладбища. Немедленно. Мы должны добраться туда раньше нападающих. Если успеем разобраться с... одним захоронением, то, быть может, нападение остановим. По меньшей мере, дезориентируем.  
Нет, сам Ричард прекрасно понимал, что преувеличивает. Не сошёл же он с ума на самом деле. Но аргументами посубтильнее Мэдисона не прошибёшь. Он и сейчас не шелохнулся, но другие: сидевший рядом с Ричардом его коллега и водитель с ожиданием на Мэдисона косились. Тот повёл наконец плечами, попытался ещё раз связаться с начальством — безуспешно. Радио только выплёвывало обрывочные сводки.  
— Выберемся, если задержимся ещё? — поинтересовался Мэдисон у водителя.  
— Пока сорок шестой свободен, выберемся. Можем и севернее пробовать, только круг потом придётся сделать.  
— Чем быстрее обернёмся, тем вероятнее выберемся, — высказался третий.  
— Решайтесь, Мэдисон, — надавил Ричард. Тот без особого восторга приказал развернуться и ехать в Хайгейт.  
— Только быстрее, — подхлестнул он сердито, когда водитель переглянулся с третьим коллегой, будто уточняя, верное ли из двух зол они выбирают. Автомобиль послушно взвизгнул шинами, разворачиваясь без оглядки на разметку.  
— Ваше оружие рассчитано на вампиров? — спросил Ричард, когда они подъехали к кладбищу со стороны Честер-роуд, не с главного входа, молодцы, сами сообразили. Сосед Ричарда, выйдя, разбирался уже с замком на воротах.  
— Да, нам выдали амуницию по стандарту «Хеллсинга».  
— Отлично. Дайте мне пистолет.  
Ожидаемо Мэдисон пропустил безапелляционный приказ мимо ушей.  
— Вы хотя бы раз в жизни имели дело с вампиром, агент Мэдисон?  
— Стрелять нужно в голову. И в сердце.  
— О, совершенно верно. В голову и в сердце. И очень быстро. И в противника, который двигается в бою совсем иначе, чем человек. Сколько вы знаете трюков, как обмануть противника, который видит приближение пули и может от неё увернуться? А я отрабатывал их каждую неделю в течение большей части жизни.  
— Это аргументы скорее против того, чтобы доверить вам оружие.  
По тону Мэдисона невозможно было понять, мрачно отшучивается ли он или совершенно серьёзен.  
— Агент Мэдисон, если бы я желал вам и вашим коллегам смерти, оружия просить у вас мне не потребовалось бы. Сегодня ночью мне достаточно было бы не предпринимать ничего, лишь ждать, пока до вас, здесь или где-то на базе, где нас не уберегут никакие обычные войска, доберётся нежить. Но чтобы выбраться из сегодняшней передряги живым, вам придётся доверить оружие профессионалу.  
— Садитесь обратно в машину, — раздражённо отрезал Мэдисон. — Если поездка сюда — трюк, чтобы высвободиться...  
Не слушая бредней Мэдисона, который не хотел осознавать до конца всей серьёзности положения, Ричард всмотрелся в глубину кладбищенской аллеи. Обманчивое спокойствие кладбища хитро поджидало, рискнёт ли Ричард сунуться туда безоружным, лишь под защитой самого Мэдисона или другого такого же неподготовленного болвана. Рискнуть, чтобы получить ответ на пугающую семейную тайну, очередную?..  
— Забавно. Всё забываю, что оружие-то у меня есть, — вырвалось у Ричарда, и в тот же момент в затылок упёрлось холодное твёрдое дуло.  
— Возвращайтесь в машину, — зло отчеканил Мэдисон. — И едем, куда положено.  
— Вы что?  
— Меня проинструктировали насчёт вашего «оружия», сэр Ричард. И не пытайтесь вызвать его.  
— Я... — Ричард приложил все усилия, чтобы сглотнуть как можно мягче, будто слишком резкое движение мышц горла могло спустить курок. — Я... Погодите. Да не имел я в виду, что возьму и вызову. Вы не представляете, что это за тварь. Оно...  
— Возвращайтесь в машину.  
— Нет, погодите. Хорошо, хорошо, обойдусь без оружия. Но давайте пройдём, куда нужно. Это крайне важно, я не обманываю вас.  
— Куда вам нужно, сэр Ричард?  
— На могилу моей семьи. Там захоронено... то, что не должно было быть захоронено там. Поэтому они явились сюда. Те, кто напал.  
Дуло отстранилось от затылка.  
— Не делайте резких движений.  
Послушно Ричард медленно повернулся к Мэдисону лицом. Пистолет тот по-прежнему держал наготове. Как же его всё-таки боятся. Хотел бы Ричард сам быть настолько уверен в себе, в чудовище, которое хладнокровно подставило Джулию, подставило Брэма...  
— Хорошо. Мы с вами пройдём туда, только побыстрее, и проверим.  
— Возьмите ещё хотя бы одного человека. Там может быть опасно.  
С демонстративным недоверием Мэдисон бросил коллеге с заднего сиденья:  
— Уилл, пригляди здесь, — и снова обратился к Ричарду: — Давайте побыстрее и без проволочек.  
Идти самостоятельно Ричард уже смог, правда, пошатываясь и шаркая больничными шлёпанцами, больно ощущая сквозь тонкую подошву каждый камешек. Сзади раздражённо сопел Мэдисон, в чьё понятие «побыстрее» подобный темп явно не укладывался. Здесь, в кладбищенской тишине, за пределами салона автомобиля Ричард ясно различал звуки снарядов и взрывов не так уж и далеко. Доносил ветер и запах гари.  
— И правда ведь война, — вырвалось у него. — Не просто перестрелка.  
— Думаете, мы тут переполошились зря? — отозвался сердито Мэдисон.  
Как в Лондоне в сороковых, вспомнилось вдруг. В Лондоне его детства, из которого Артур выслал Ричарда, когда...  
— Где ваша... могила, которая вам нужна?  
— Должна быть недалеко. Не скажу точно. В темноте всё по-другому выглядит. Не заблужусь, не волнуйтесь, регулярно здесь бываю.  
Фонари освещали лишь центральную аллею, могилы подальше терялись в темноте. Ричард застывал порой в сомнениях; боязнь, что у Мэдисона вот-вот лопнет терпение и он прикажет возвращаться, ясности мышления не способствовала.  
— Уверены, что мы не прошли мимо?  
— Нет, но можем пропустить поворот, если вы будете постоянно дёргать меня, Мэдисон.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать, там, на месте? — не унимался тот.  
— Надо будет раскопать могилу. Лопата у вас в машине найдётся, если что?  
— Нет.  
Ричард ухмыльнулся, вопреки факту, что Мэдисон держал его на мушке.  
— Скверно. Как же вы тогда закапываете трупы?  
Это Мэдисона заткнуло. А вскоре и нужный поворот у могилы Даудингов обнаружился, о чём Ричард, не оборачиваясь, информировал Мэдисона, чтобы тот с нервов не пальнул, когда Ричард свернул с аллеи в полумрак. В дотягивавшем сюда свете фонарей перед ним предстало надгробие отца и Артура. И слегка колышущаяся полоска оградительной ленты слева.  
— Ой, блядь, блядь!..  
Ричард метнулся вперёд и ошеломлённо застыл, вглядываясь в непроницаемую черноту разрытой могилы. Его опередили. Он был прав, могила их была ключом к заговору, но слишком поздно он вырвался сюда…  
Правда, если это нападающие раскопали бы могилу, то возиться с оградительной лентой не стали бы.  
— Так вы всё-таки сами догадались здесь покопаться, Мэдисон?  
Никто не ответил. Ричард осмотрелся, но Мэдисона не увидел. И слишком был занят своими заботами, чтобы вспомнить, когда вслед за настырными вопросами прекратилось сопение и чёткий шаг за спиной. Посреди ночного кладбища, у еле освещённой могилы Ричард стоял совершенно один, и осенний холод пропитал тонкую пижаму насквозь.  
— Сказал же я, придурок, дать мне пистолет!  
Затем облегчение накрыло Ричарда расслабляющим теплом. Раскопать могилу он ведь сам приказал Мэтту ещё до... неважно, сам успел приказать, докопать до гроба и ждать его приезда. А Мэдисон исчез после разговора о лопатах — ну ясно ведь, что решил, не тратя времени, сбегать за каким-нибудь инвентарём.  
— Фонарик, может, сам догадаетесь прихватить! — крикнул Ричард, сложив руки рупором, в направлении, откуда пришёл. Попрыгивая и растирая ноющие от многочисленных инъекций руки, он прождал некоторое время, прислушиваясь, как звуки бомбардировки угрожающе приближаются. Но терпения ничего не делать, когда до ответа рукой подать, хватило ненадолго. Он сел на край разрытой могилы, всмотрелся в темень — безнадёжно, потянулся пяткой вниз — глубоко. С другой стороны, могила ведь, не колодец.  
— Вы мне, естественно, не ответите, достал ли Мэтью Леннокс отсюда гроб?  
Естественно, не ответили. Лопату ищут, умники. Сколько мог, Ричард придерживался за край ямы, а затем соскользнул вниз. С долю секунды казалось, что его обдурили, что яма бездонна и падение будет бесконечным. Затем сердце ёкнуло, когда он шлёпнулся, не удержал равновесия и упал на четвереньки в хлюпающую холодную грязь. Пока яма стояла разрытой, успели пролиться обильные дожди. Матерясь, Ричард вскочил на ноги. До края могилы он дотягивался, но выбраться не удавалось, только осыпал себе на голову и плечи землю с краёв.  
— Поспешите вы, там!  
Шлёпанцы утонули и потерялись почти сразу, босые ноги Ричарда вязли будто не в грязи, а в концентрированном чёрном холоде осенней ночи, ноющей болью пронзающим суставы. Поначалу он вытягивал из грязи то одну, то другую ступню, вопреки здравому смыслу опасаясь, что вокруг одной из лодыжек вот-вот сомкнётся костлявая рука. Затем Ричард принялся руками зачёрпывать и выкидывать из ямы грязь, просто чтобы и без толку не стоять тут, и согреться хоть немного. Подумалось, что на этой глубине гроб-то точно должен был уже нащупаться, и Ричард принялся рыть с остервенением, не обращая внимания на больно забивающуюся под ногти окоченевших пальцев землю. Тоже мне, подумалось, раскоп.  
— Только история новая, самая новейшая, — вырвался у Ричарда смешок.  
Он ещё раз сориентировался и ковырнул стенку могилы. Если нащупает гроб Артура — значит, глубина нужная и гроб отсюда, проклятие, всё-таки унесли. Гроб, в котором полагалось покоиться — или не покоиться девчонке.  
— Поперестукиваемся через стенку, братец.  
Истерический смех скрутил его, Ричард сел в грязь, не задумываясь, хохоча, безуспешно пытался отдышаться в промежутках между приступами...  
— Сэр Ричард?  
— Наконец-то! За смертью вас только посылать.  
— Что ж, «ангел» первоначально означало «посланец».  
— Что вы там несёте, Мэдисон? Кидайте сюда лопату или какой там инструмент достали. Посветите мне — свет, надеюсь, вы принесли? Или я тут за всех думать должен?  
— Сэр Ричард, того, что вы ищете, здесь нет.  
— Что же вы, идиоты, сразу не сказали? Куда вывезли гроб?  
Нащупав какую-то кость — нет, корень, Ричард поднялся на ноги, кипя от злости. Но собеседник его хранил меланхоличное спокойствие.  
— Нет, гроб здесь.  
— Так в гробу нет тела? Это ведь я и хотел показать.  
— Нет, тело тоже там.  
— Но...  
Раздутая гипотеза лопнула вдруг, лопнуло и накачанное в вены искусственное химическое возбуждение. Сдувшись вместе с ними, Ричард приник к неровной могильной стенке. Чего он в самом деле хотел, ради чего рвался навстречу боям и бомбардировке? Откопать гроб и всадить пулю — в пустой гроб? А если гроб не пуст? Значит, он вовсе не там искал ответ, зря устроил переполох, ковылял сюда под дулом пистолета, заставил Мэтью раскопать могилу...  
— Она мертва, — прохрипел Ричард. Горло сжалось от внезапной, прямо физиологической по глубине тоски.  
— Мертва. Нераспустившаяся роза, распятая на кресте времён.  
Бледный страх, поднявшись со дна могилы, обволок холодом, просочился липко под кожу. Ведь смерть девчонки, окончательная и бесповоротная, не должна была нагонять на Ричарда никакой тоски. А от агента Мэдисона не следовало ожидать романтически-мистического бреда. Давно, правда, мог догадаться, что там, наверху, на краю разверстой могилы, в которую Ричард сам по глупости прыгнул, стоит отнюдь не агент Мэдисон.  
«Ангел» первоначально означало «посланец». Ричард всмотрелся в худой слабо подсвеченный силуэт.  
— Уолтер?  
— Да, это я, сэр Ричард. Я пришёл за вами.  
Если бы Ричарду и пришло в голову усомниться в личности «посланца», то после фирменно двусмысленного заявления любые сомнения отпали бы. Страх подсыхал на коже вперемешку с могильной грязью, пока Ричард, застыв, ожидал, в какую сторону Уолтер разрешит произнесённую двусмысленность. Будь на месте Уолтера хотя бы тот же Мэдисон, Ричард под прикрытием могильной темноты подыскал бы что угодно, хоть гробовую доску, хоть камень и воспользовался бы самым мизерным шансом броском дезориентировать противника на пару секунд и если не выбраться самому, то хотя бы стянуть его вниз, в разведанную уже и дающую некоторое преимущество яму. Но против Уолтера не было и самого мизерного шанса.  
— Ты пришёл убить меня? — напрямик спросил Ричард, когда ожидание, в какую сторону Уолтер разрешит двусмысленность, стало мучительнее, чем страх перед худшей развязкой.  
— Нет, сэр Ричард, — тон Уолтера не выдал ни удивления, ни возмущения таким обвинением. — я пришёл отвезти вас домой. В «Хеллсинг».  
— О.  
Помедлив, Ричард попробовал, как и прежде, выбраться из могилы самостоятельно, немного побарахтался, соскальзывая каждый раз с краю. Будто позволив себе пару минут полюбоваться жалким зрелищем, Уолтер протянул наконец ему руку и, как лёгкого мальчишку, поднял наверх, помог удержать равновесие. Удовлетворившись, он зашагал в сторону главной аллеи, плавно и неспешно, но босиком Ричарду стоило труда поспевать за ним. Чёртовы мелкие камешки впивались в подошвы, о камни покрупнее Ричард порой больно ударял пальцы ног, проклятие, он не Брюс сраный Уиллис, чтобы босиком по стеклу бегать. Когда чёртов гравий сменился наконец асфальтом, можно было разжать стиснутые в стонах боли челюсти и хотя бы поблагодарить:  
— Эм... спасибо, Уолтер.  
Уолтер кивнул, не сбиваясь с шага.  
— Тут где-то ещё должны быть агенты, люди Айлендза, я так понимаю. Они привезли меня сюда.  
— Не волнуйтесь на их счёт, сэр Ричард.  
Ну конечно. Если Уолтер знал, где его искать, то явно согласовал всё с людьми Айлендза. Они покинули кладбище через те же ворота на Честер-роуд. Уолтер почтительно распахнул перед Ричардом дверь автомобиля, на котором Ричарда сюда привезли. Автомобиль был пуст.  
— А где Мэдисон и прочие?  
— Они возражать не станут, сэр Ричард.  
И впрямь не станут. Ричард ясно осознал, почему Уолтер сказал ему насчёт людей Айлендза не беспокоиться. Ни страха, ни отторжения он не испытал. Его, в конце концов, насильно упекли в лечебницу и неизвестно сколько продержали бы на лекарствах, если бы не нападение. Потом хотели увезти куда-то, особо не спрашивая, и угрожали в итоге пистолетом. Сами напросились. Забыли, что от «Хеллсинга» не только он да Алукард остались.  
Едва ли не больше, чем остывающие где-то рядом тела троих человек, Ричарда смущала собственная пропитанная насквозь грязью пижама. Мелькнула даже мысль, нельзя ли снять с одного из тел костюм и переодеться...  
— Сэр Ричард, прошу вас. Врагов почти никто не сдерживает, наступление продвигается в нашу сторону. Дорога каждая минута.  
— Да-да, конечно.  
Грохота сражения теперь невозможно было не слышать и внутри автомобиля. Зарево огней колыхалось за рядами домов. На заднем сидении Ричард обхватил себя за плечи, согреваясь. Плевать на грязь, машина чужая, в конце концов. А чужая одежда наверняка будет вся в липкой тепловатой крови. Рванувшаяся вперёд машина вжала его в мягкую спинку, на резком повороте Ричард едва удержался, вцепившись в переднее сиденье и, как только появилась возможность, пристегнулся. Уолтер уж спешил, так спешил.  
Впереди на проезжей части толпились люди и на приближение автомобиля никак не реагировали. Немо Ричард не мог отвести от толпы взгляда, всё яснее понимая, что объехать их не получится никак. Чего они ждут: даже если Уолтер остановится, все в автомобиль никак не вместятся… Но Уолтер тормозить и не думал, лишь вильнул, чтобы не врезаться в самую гущу. Машина дрогнула при гулком ударе, одно тело перекатилось через капот, другое просто отлетело в сторону.  
— Упыри, — коротко пояснил Уолтер. — Вам говорили, что на Лондон напала нежить, хорошо организованная армия вампиров? Тех самых, разумеется, с которыми мы имели дело последнее время? Все, кто не успел убраться из Малого Лондона, уже обращены в упырей, и зараза всё расползается.  
— Я... Меня информировали, но без подробностей.  
Уолтер покрутил настройки радио, ловя хоть какие-нибудь обрывки сведений о состоянии дел, но в эфире остались лишь белый шум да помехи. От пустоты в эфире становилось куда больше не по себе, чем от упырей и убийств.  
— Бомбы, пожары, радио. Будто вернулась война, — пробормотал Ричард.  
— Не вернулась. Война, на самом деле, и не прекращалась. Война чересчур притягательна, чтобы хоть раз закончить её всерьёз.  
Привычная сдержанность Уолтера трещала по швам, рвалась наружу едва обуздываемая радость — самое искреннее чувство, которое Ричард замечал за Уолтером за всю жизнь. Голос его стал звонче и музыкальнее. Даже лицо, мелькавшее в зеркале заднего вида, казалось моложе.  
— Стало быть, вам не рассказали, что представляют из себя нападающие, сэр Ричард? Это нацисты. Немецкие нацисты, которые вернулись как нежить. Мы не добили их тогда, в сорок четвёртом, и они вернулись.  
— В сорок пятом, — поправил Ричард, но уточнение встретило глухую стену молчания. В молчании Уолтера Ричард узнал надменное молчание мальчишки-слуги, которому Артур предпочитал доверять сильнее, чем родному брату.  
Нет, действительно в сорок четвёртом, осенило Ричарда. В сорок четвёртом Артур решился на нечто такое, что впервые за всю войну испугался за брата. Испугался сильнее, чем Блица, чем угрозы немецкого вторжения. И выслал Ричарда в Штаты. А этот выскочка, выходит, оказался на передовой. Артур рисковал по крупному — но выстоял. Выиграл — нет, впрочем, выходит, не вполне выиграл.  
— Почему я никогда не видел информации ни о чём подобном?  
— Операцию «Рассвет» решили строжайше засекретить. Слишком много возникло искушения не уничтожить всю информацию об искусственной нежити, а воспользоваться ей.  
— Значит, они нападали уже раз, в сорок четвёртом?  
— Не совсем. Мы напали на них тогда первыми.  
— И упустили.  
— Это было грандиозное сражение. Крупнейшая операция за всю историю «Хеллсинга», — вскинулся Уолтер с ноткой оскорблённого достоинства, но вынужден был признать: — Тем не менее, да. Некоторым из них, как выяснилось теперь, удалось ускользнуть.  
— Стало быть, Артуру досталась слава и репутация, а мне — необходимость подчищать его огрехи?  
Может, он спровоцировал бы Уолтера впервые в жизни на открытый спор, но тут радио ожило усталым, испуганным вопросом:  
«Кто-нибудь слышит меня?»  
Голос уплывал на волнах подвывающих помех. Уолтер покрутил ручку, настраивая волну.  
«...бункер генштаба почти захвачен. Эти монстры ворвутся сюда с минуты на минуту».  
— Пенвуд... — выдохнул Ричард. И через минуту сообразил: — Не туда ли и меня собирались отвезти?  
Уолтер не отозвался. Ричард тоже счёл за лучшее умолкнуть, слушая последние приказы незадачливого генерала.  
«Сражайтесь до последнего».  
Затем передача разбавилась выстрелами, возгласами со стороны: торжествующими, которые тут же сменились предупредительными криками. И в итоге — грохот, резко оборванный нежным потрескивающим шелестом белого шума.  
— Взрыв, — предположил Уолтер. — Полагаю, они взорвали бункер. И всех, кто там был.  
«Они» — понятно, что не победители.  
— Бедолага Пенвуд. Наш генерал явно не находил в войне ни капельки привлекательности.  
— Но вы — не он, сэр Ричард.  
— Разумеется, нет, — отозвался Ричард машинально и спохватился: — О чём ты?  
Идея о каком бы то ни было сходстве между ним и Пенвудом до сих пор показалась бы нелепой и оскорбительной. Добродушный тюфяк, который, несмотря на положение своей семьи, навряд ли так долго задержался бы на высокопоставленной должности, если бы не таскался в своё время хвостом за Артуром и Айлендзом. Но сейчас, когда человек этот только что героически погиб, заявление Уолтера могло быть трактовано и как оскорбление, вечная блядская двусмысленность...  
— Вы ведь рады, что вам доведётся принять участие в войне, которую вы пропустили.  
— Что ты несёшь?!  
— На вашу долю выпало не просто самое значительное свершение «Хеллсинга», перед которым померкнет и операция «Рассвет», и даже свершения вашего отца. Три армии столкнулись здесь, включая священное воинство Ватикана, которые только и ждут, когда придёт подходящее время нанести удар.  
— Ватикан?  
— Да. Ваши знакомцы из Тринадцатого отдела и армия крестоносцев вдобавок. Нынешняя битва станет самой кровавой в истории Британских островов.  
Ричард не сказал бы, что был рад. Но масштаб и значимость разворачивающегося события вызывали благоговение.  
— В ваших руках главное оружие, которое определит исход битвы.  
Упоминание об Алукарде подействовало как холодный душ.  
— Довольно с меня! Не собираюсь я больше иметь дела с этим чудовищем, почему считают, что я только и жду повода? Оно спокойно наблюдало себе, когда с моей женой... не хочу даже знать, что вытворяли. Оно упивалось удовольствием, когда я стрелял... — голос сорвался в короткое подвывание. — Где их похоронили? Та могила на кладбище — это ведь для них была, да?  
— А я предупреждал вас, сэр Ричард, что Алукард — чудовище, худшее из их породы. И вы божились, что не забудете ни на миг, с кем имеете дело, — неожиданно жёсткий и холодный голос Уолтера привёл в чувство, как бесцеремонная пощёчина — истерящую девицу. — Однако не Алукард в ответе за смерть ваших близких. Их убили, чтобы сломить «Хеллсинг», сломить вас. И вы ведь не доставите им такого удовольствия, верно?  
— Нет, — пробормотал Ричард, беря себя в руки. — Ни за что.  
— Вы ведь отомстите за эти смерти, за каждую из них?  
— Да.  
— Тысячей за каждую из них?  
— Да, — снова согласился Ричард. Уолтер прав. Безжалостное истребление заразы, которая разрушила его жизнь, была лучшим лекарством от горя. Конструктивность в неудержимой деструкции.  
— Вы дадите Алукарду волю и сотрёте эту армию с лица земли, каждую из этих армий? Пойдёте на самые крайние меры, если потребуют обстоятельства?  
— Не меня упрекать в робости перед самыми крайними мерами.  
Машина чуть вильнула, сотрясение тела выбило из Ричарда усмешку. Верно, его крайние меры были порой чересчур крайними даже по меркам Уолтера.  
— Вы не станете колебаться? — процедил Уолтер. — Вы снимете нулевую печать?  
— Да, — привычно отозвался Ричард. Разговор гипнотизировал почти ритуальным ритмом.  
— Убьёте всех до единого?  
— Да.  
Уолтер, не сбавляя скорости, развернулся к нему, весело оскалился не хуже Алукарда.  
— Говорил же я, сэр Ричард, что вам понравится.  
Дрянь, которой Ричарда обкололи в больнице, всё-таки давала о себе знать. Сейчас ему, например, померещилось, что Уолтер не просто приободрился, но и скинул добрую половину лет и выглядит, как в дни их молодости. Жаль, не мерещилось того же самого в отношении собственного озябшего ноющего тела.  
Вдруг это многострадальное тело мотнуло, как тряпичную куклу, завизжали тормоза. Подавшись напряжённо вперёд, Уолтер всматривался через лобовое стекло.  
— Что случилось? Что там?  
Сам Ричард видел впереди только рдеющий пожар. Нападающие обогнали их? Но, может, не все дороги ещё перекрыты?  
— Давай вернёмся немного назад и выедем на другую магистраль.  
— Сэр Ричард, вам придётся пересесть за руль и добираться другой дорогой самому.  
— Что ты несёшь?  
Но Уолтер уже открыл дверь и вышел из машины, не отрывая от колышущегося пожара глаз. Ричард выбрался вслед за ним.  
— Уолтер...  
Он осёкся, разглядев то, что видел Уолтер. Подсвеченный пламенем, с другого конца улицы на них с медленной торжественностью выплывал...  
— Ёб твою мать!..  
...дирижабль. Громоздкое, допотопное и ещё более грозное в своей неуместности парящее чудище.  
— Сэр Ричард, садитесь за руль и ищите свободную магистраль, сейчас же. Я задержу их, сколько смогу.  
— Не валяй дурака. Это ведь чистой воды самоубийство, даже для тебя. Сколько секунд ты успеешь выиграть, в любом случае?  
Но Уолтер натягивал перчатки, отблесками пожара заиграли металлические кольца на пальцах.  
— Не мешкайте, сэр Ричард. И не волнуйтесь за меня, — он снова оскалился с непривычно откровенной жестокой весёлостью. Зловещая иллюзия его моложавости никак не желала рассеиваться. — Передайте при встрече Алукарду, что я начну со своей стороны, а он пускай приступает к делу с противоположной. Встретимся, как в старые добрые времена, посередине!  
И он отправился навстречу дирижаблю танцующей походкой человека, сбросившего с себя многолетний груз тягостных обязательств.  
Поспешно сев за руль, Ричард нащупал босыми ногами педали, неловко развернул машину и, освоившись, набрал скорость. Замедлил ход лишь через несколько кварталов, разбираясь в указателях, и, определившись, выжал педаль газа снова.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что в самый критический момент рядом с ним до последнего будет именно Уолтер? А он даже жалкого «спасибо» напоследок не сказал. Остаётся только отблагодарить, исполнив его советы и успев, быть может, прикрыть ему спину.  
— Алукард, — пробормотал Ричард. — Алукард, слышишь меня, чудовище?  
И чудовище отозвалось. Низкий смешок влился в рёв мотора, растеклась, тонируя стёкла, чернота, разверзлась щелями глаз.  
— Да, хозяин.  
Салон заволокло могильным холодом, пальцы судорогой свело на руле. Ричарда лихорадило. Мнилось, что на самом деле он так и не выбрался из разрытой могилы на Хайгейтском кладбище, что его сморило от холода и слабости и видится всякая дичь, а вовсе не мчится он на скорости, не разбирая дороги: хозяин, чудовище и автомобиль, слившиеся в одно.  
— Тебе предстоит одно дело. Нам предстоит дело. Отомстить за смерть моей семьи, моих людей. Стереть с лица земли одну армию, или две, а если придётся, и всех трёх не жалей. Я снимаю уровни контроля, все запреты, повязанные на них: четвёртый, третий, второй, первый...  
Снаряд ударил в асфальт прямо позади и слева, машину дёрнуло, управление Ричард удержал явно не только собственными онемевшими руками.  
— ...нулевой. Убей всех до единого.  
Чернота растеклась позади автомобиля, как разлившаяся нефть. Ричард же продолжал мчаться в направлении «Хеллсинга», и горе было тому, кто вздумал бы преградить ему дорогу.  
Ричард Хеллсинг возвращался домой.


	11. Chapter 11

_Я смею все, что можно человеку.  
Кто смеет больше, тот не человек._

Небо выдалось на редкость ясное, за исключением редких радиоактивных облачков, которые бриз нежно подталкивал в направлении Южной Европы. Хотелось снять шлем, душный респиратор и вместо собственного переработанного дыхания, концентрированного смрада застарелых болезней, втянуть ароматы начинающейся осени. Запах гари, наверное, ещё не выветрился, но можно будет представить себе, будто пахнет дымком камина и первой сжигаемой листвы. Нет, впрочем, не выйдет. Дым дыму и гарь гари рознь.  
— Не забирайся далеко в развалины, — попросил Айлендз, тяжело опираясь на трость; не на обычную свою, а на временную пластиковую, которую выделили специально для таких выходов в защитном комбинезоне. Но у Брэма не возникало особого желания никуда далеко забираться. Нависший складкой капюшон комбинезона, с трудом подобранного для ребёнка, и респиратор мешали разглядеть выражение лица, но сама поза мальчика выражала отказ поверить, что это разгромленное, полуразрушенное здание и есть родной дом. В растерянности он обошёл полукругом парадный вход, поозирался, в мешковатом облачении неуклюже поворачиваясь всем телом, и, отчаявшись, видимо, углядеть хоть какое бы то ни было сходство, принялся попинывать щебёнку. Чувствовалось, что только неделя, проведённая под присмотром заботливой, но строгой Розамунды, не позволяла заныть, как ему надоела эта дурацкая прогулка.  
Sic transit gloria mundi. Вот они, остатки дома Абрахама ван Хельсинга, в прямом и в переносном смысле. Дома, который Айлендз помнил мальчишкой не старше Брэма; помнил, и как похожий, переполненный нерастраченным буйством юнец пинал щебёнку у этого самого входа. Теперь же один из них десять лет уже в могиле, а другой в не осознанном пока что досконально ужасе созерцает исход десятилетней мести, которая из порядком остывшей обернулась вдруг испепеляюще жаркой. На оставшемся пепелище обустраиваться заново придётся уже другим, помоложе. И лучшее, чем им может помочь этот неуёмный старик — придушить упрямое желание опять исправить всё к лучшему...  
— А что там за дядька неодетый ходит?  
Брэм быстро усвоил, что через два защитных костюма и пелену подкравшейся вдруг лёгкой глухоты кричать надо как следует. Некультурный вопрос звонко разнёсся на половину парка. Айлендз обернулся, и мимолётно соткавшийся образ извращенца, разгуливающего среди воронок снарядов и вывороченных деревьев, вытеснился реальной картиной. «Неодетый» означало всего-навсего без надлежащего защитного снаряжения, в облегающий брюках и в неизменной жилетке поверх тёмной рубашки. Что ж, слишком легкомысленно, пожалуй, было надеяться, что в пекле сражения за Лондон найдёт свой конец и Уолтер.  
Было ни капли не удивительно, что Уолтера мальчик не узнал. Семидесятилетний и — на сколько мерзавец теперь выглядел? — тридцатилетний: взрослый не всякий свёл бы концы с концами, а уж в возрасте Брэма это и вовсе два совершенно разных человека. Нет, не человека, впрочем. Айлендз давно подозревал, что человеком Уолтера больше не увидит, если увидит вообще.  
— Этот джентльмен, — с нажимом громко проговорил Айлендз, желая, чтобы мальчик усвоил замену вульгарному «дядька», пускай даже то будет последним, что он усвоит под его личным попечительством, — и правда, похоже, не в курсе, что в таком виде ходить сейчас нельзя. Возвращайся к машине, Брэм, а я пойду разъясню ему.  
Два раза просить не пришлось. Брэм вприпрыжку поспешил обратно к своим электронным игрушкам. Мотался в стороны пустой рукав — левую руку мальчик ещё держал под комбинезоном на перевязи. Айлендз дал знак охране, чтобы те не переполошились, и, тяжело опираясь на пластиковую трость, поковылял к тянущемуся вверх корявому кирпичному клыку, к остатку стены, под которым поджидал его Уолтер. Никакой больше безупречной осанки вытянувшегося в струнку вечного дворецкого. Вальяжно прислонившись к руине, Уолтер затягивался сигаретой с таким наслаждением вернувшегося к давнему пороку заядлого курильщика, что у Айлендза только что руки не затряслись от почти забытой никотиновой ломки.  
— Ответь мне на один-единственный вопрос, Уолтер, — шлем, респиратор, прочий защитный хлам унизительно подчёркивали уязвимость Айлендза перед этим развязным, беспечно «неодетым» чудовищем. — Вот исключительно пустого интереса ради. Как давно ты предал нас?  
Хотелось услышать как можно более давний срок. Лет тридцать-сорок, лучше все пятьдесят пять, прошедшие с памятной операции «Рассвет». Давность объяснила бы, почему Айлендз не заподозрил неладного, не заметил перемены в Уолтере: он просто почти не видел Уолтера не предателем и не имел, с чем сравнить. Но Уолтер покачал головой.  
— Никогда. Никогда я не предавал. В точности наоборот: если кто все эти годы и хранил верность сэру Артуру, его памяти, то только я. Ведь вы и то предали бы его, сэр Хью, если бы не я. Смирились бы с положением. Пошли бы на поводу у практичности и благопристойности.  
— Никогда. Если что и заставило меня усомниться в необходимости и справедливости возмездия, то только масштаб катастрофы, которую ты учинил. С моей помощью.  
Уолтер пожал плечами. Только тогда Айлендз заметил, что левый рукав чёрной рубашки пуст и трепещет на лёгком ветерке — как у Брэма, подумалось вдруг. Только Уолтеру перевязывать было совсем нечего.  
— Что ж, возможно. Возможно я несколько перестраховался.  
— Перестраховался?! — от возмущённого возгласа едва не слетел респиратор. Воздуха, с силой втягиваемого сквозь фильтр, не хватало. — Так-то ты называешь... всё это? Развязать войну, резню — это, по-твоему, верность памяти Артура?!  
— Да, — Уолтер выпрямился. За стёклышком монокля, теперь наверняка ненужного, мелькнул алый, как у Алукарда, отблеск. — Поначалу мне, как и вам, нужна была одна-единственная жизнь. Того, кто хладнокровно убил дочь своего брата. Попрал его память и последнюю волю. Одна-другая жизнь, считая сообщников. Потом я вынужден был признать, что Алукарду тоже не следует продолжать существование после смерти последнего, достойного называться его хозяином. С годами проценты всё нарастали. Слишком многие из правящей верхушки слишком легко пошли за Ричардом. Они заслуживали смерти — а сэр Артур и его единственный потомок заслуживали погребального костра, в пламени которого расплавились бы все устои, озарился бы весь Остров. И да, сэр Хью, отвечая на ваш вопрос. Настоящая верность памяти сэра Артура именно такова. Обстоятельства вынуждали его держаться как подобает джентльмену. Ему пришлось признать определённую пользу буквы закона и даже милосердия. Но будь у него свобода стать самим собой, он окунулся бы в безумие войны с головой. Он мчался бы во главе армии, не щадя на своём пути ни виновных, ни непричастных. Он обагрил бы себя чужой кровью и приветствовал бы взметнувшееся жадное пламя... А вот этого не надо, сэр Хью.  
Рука Айлендза застыла на полпути к оружию. Казённый пистолет был, как нарочно, на самом виду, в кобуре, пристёгнутой поверх комбинезона. Вряд ли, впрочем, Уолтер обманулся бы, опусти Айлендз самым тщательным образом руку в какой-либо потаённый карман.  
— Пожалуйста, — вкрадчиво, со снисходительной улыбкой настоял Уолтер. — Вы — один из тех немногих, к кому я ещё питаю какое-никакое уважение. Но раздумывать дважды, если вынудите меня защищаться, я не стану. Ваша охрана не была бы мне помехой и в худшие времена. И вторая рука даже тогда мне не понадобилась бы.  
Стиснув в кулак, Айлендз покорно опустил руку.  
— Могли бы уже и усвоить, сэр Хью. Дуэли один на один — не самая сильная ваша сторона. А вот непосредственное участие в — как вы именуете то, что произошло? Инцидентом? Или всё-таки войной? Резнёй? Судным днём? Ваш впечатляющий вклад в события сэр Артур оценил бы по достоинству.  
Другого выхода не было, хотелось выкрикнуть, но Айлендз сдержался. Уж перед кем, а перед этим предателем он оправдываться не станет. Не станет рассказывать, как перехватили сообщения Ватикана об уничтожении Алукарда их сумасшедшим фанатиком — в разгаре сражения была дорога каждая минута, и католики почти не тратили времени на шифрование. Увидели неправдоподобные, как из худших сюрреалистических кошмаров снимки. Убедились, что никакой активности немёртвое войско, их противоестественный союзник, не проявляет. Тогда Айлендз первым открыл панель управления «Нереидой» и велел подготовить и нацелить систему, а потом поторопил ещё Уолша, который медлил с подтверждением запуска. Лично настоял, чтобы ударили сразу по обоим вражеским войскам: и по опьянённым кровью зверствующим немёртвым нацистам, и по армии крестоносцев, которые с одинаковым рвением истребляли и нежить, и людей. Вот только вместе с врагами он, Айлендз лично, развеял в прах и двухтысячелетний город, и миллионы лондонцев и туристов. Пять миллионов? Семь? Число всё обновлялось, подавалось самую малость назад с каждой из тех изумительных историй, которые дарят подобные испытания, вроде машинистов подзёмки, до последнего вывозивших людей из центра Лондона, — но неумолимо подскакивало вверх с каждым новым подтверждённым районом, подвергшимся разгрому. А сколько жизней унесут ещё последствия беспорядков, разрухи, радиации...  
«Нет человека, который был бы как остров». Поэт, сказавший это, не представлял, что способен взять на себя человек. Айлендз отныне, во исполнение собственного имени, был как остров, бесповоротно изолированный от прочего человечества. Что там человечества — Алукард и тот отказал ему в месте в пределах своего персонального ада, будто предвидя, до чего тот дойдёт. Айлендз ясно глядел на содеянное им, не отпирался ни от единой унесенной жизни, собственными глазами видел ещё дымящиеся руины, обломки вперемешку с обугленными человеческими телами — однако ужас, чудовищная вина, горе были наглухо отрезаны непроницаемой матовой стеной. Осознание горя всегда приходило к нему с опозданием, но сейчас даже самая личная скорбь, скорбь о гибели старшего сына, скорбь о потере последнего друга не то что запаздывала, а вовсе обошла стороной, будто отказывая признавать за ним право на оплакивание личных потерь; отказывая признавать его принадлежность к роду человеческому со всем не чуждым человеческим.  
И поэтому Уолтер никоим образом не мог быть прав. Уж кто, а Артур был воплощением человеческого.  
— Ошибаешься, — сказал наконец Айлендз. — Да, буйство и изрядная доля сумасбродства были Артуру свойственны. Но никогда он не испытал бы удовольствия от уничтожения своего родного города, любого города, впрочем. Вот от уничтожения тех, кто пошёл на такой шаг — пожалуй. Ты придумал себе очень удобный образ Артура, который одобрил бы все твои решения. На деле же наоборот, и я, и тем более ты стали бы сейчас его врагами. Артур, который одобрил бы обращение в вампира — надо же додуматься!  
— А вы, разумеется, убеждены, что обращение в вампира было главной моей целью? Об этом вы на самом деле спрашивали, да: как давно мечтал я стать одним из тех, преследованию кого посвятил жизнь? И снова придётся разочаровать вас, сэр Хью. К обращению как таковому я не стремился никогда. Обращение было для меня всего-навсего средством, не самоцелью.  
— И многого ты добился этим средством?  
В глазах Уолтера снова полыхнул недобрый багровый отблеск.  
— А как, по-вашему, мне было справиться с Алукардом? Я мечтал помериться с ним силой ещё тридцать, даже пятьдесят лет назад, с самой первой нашей встречи. Однако возвратить силу лучших моих лет под силу было только «Миллениуму». Я пошёл на сделку с заклятым врагом, я — не предал! — пожертвовал своей человечностью, и ради чего? Чтобы Алукарда одолел этот фанатик, ещё меньший человек, чем я сейчас, порождение ватиканских биотехнологий, вооружившийся какой-то дьявольщиной вдобавок?!  
О чём с такой яростью рассказывает Уолтер, Айлендз понимал. Перехваченный у крестоносцев снимок навсегда врезался в память. Человекоподобная фигура с нереалистично длинными тощими конечностями была растянута на кресте, в который свился куст, больше похожий на спутанный моток древесной колючей проволоки. Развороченная грудная клетка зияла диким тропическим цветком неестественно фосфорецирующе-алого оттенка. В иных обстоятельствах можно было счесть этот монумент поражению Алукарда антивоенным перформансом, эпатажной скульптурой современного художника. На следующем снимке тело уже рассыпалось в прах, остался только гигантский куст, застывший, будто запутавшийся в собственных плетях с длинными шипами, похожими на гвозди. И, возможно, так и встретил там нацеленный удар «Нереиды».  
— Я пожертвовал всем, чтобы сразиться с ним! — лицо Уолтера перекосилось. Никогда Айлендз не видел, чтобы Уолтер настолько утратил самообладание. — Я обыграл даже этих недобитых ублюдков из «Миллениума», когда они пытались обыграть меня. Ведь вывести «Хеллсинг» из строя было лишь второстепенной целью их первого нападения, вы не поняли? Они стремились напугать Ричарда достаточно, чтобы тот снял нулевую печать и дал этим сигнал к началу войны уже тогда, прежде чем «Миллениум» выполнил свою часть договора.  
Что ж, это объясняло, почему Уолтер потрудился спасти Совет Круглого стола — от которого, впрочем, под конец всё равно в живых остались лишь он, Айлендз, да Уолш.  
— Алукард знал, о, он знал, что я приду за ним. Знал, что я добивался этого сражения всю сознательную жизнь. Знал — но предпочёл пасть от руки ватиканского ублюдка! Которого встречал ранее всего раз! И никакая это не случайность, мать его валашскую, он сделал намеренный выбор. Слишком я хорошо это чудовище знаю!.. Знал.  
Жалкое и смешное вышло бы зрелище, будь Айлендз способен на смех или хотя бы на брезгливую жалость. Уолтер всерьёз рвёт и мечет, что ему, видите ли, с Алукардом не дали помериться силами. Будто ничего более страшного за ту роковую ночь не произошло. Однако если сам Айлендз и не был способен ничего ощутить, лицо его, похоже, даже за шлемом и респиратором выразительно изобразило недостаток должного уважения к страданиям Уолтера. Тот, взяв себя наконец в руки, недобро сощурился и бросил под ноги так и недокуренную сигарету.  
— Не скажу, что встреча с вами не доставила мне удовольствия сама по себе, сэр Хью. Тем не менее я здесь не только для того, чтобы побеседовать с единственным человеком, с которым только и могу теперь поговорить по душам. Возмездие, затеянное нами десять лет назад, требует ещё одной, последней жертвы. Сами ведь понимаете, какой.  
Пальцы Айлендза стиснулись на рукояти трости. Он покачал головой — но не потому, что не понимал.  
— Я пришёл за мальчиком, сэр Хью.  
— Не трогай мальчика.  
— Он кровь от крови предателя. Настоящего предателя. Он не должен был родиться вовсе.  
Хрустнув гравием дорожки, Айлендз встал между Уолтером и автомобилем, палаткой, поджидавшей его настороженной, но послушной охраной. И между Уолтером и Брэмом. Жалкость собственного высокопарного жеста была налицо. Избавиться от него Уолтеру ничего не стоило: одной рукой, одним пальцем, а при новой его природе и одним дуновением, быть может. Или зачем избавляться, впрочем: достаточно было просто-напросто обойти немощного старика, предоставить ему ковылять, спотыкаясь, с проклятиями позади. Жест бессмысленный и отчаянный; когда-то сам Айлендз, воздев очи горе, посоветовал бы кому другому: «Уймись», — а теперь сам удержаться просто не мог.  
Он дал отпор самому Алукарду, чёрт возьми. Неужто теперь спасует перед каким-то свихнувшимся дворецким?  
— Не трогай мальчика.  
Свихнувшийся дворецкий, склонив голову, глянул исподлобья, лицо его передёрнулось от злости — но затем, усмехнувшись, он медленно кивнул в воображаемом понимании.  
— Вот оно что. Думаете, обзавелись под конец жизни своим собственным маленьким ручным Хеллсингом?  
— Просто оставь его в покое. Фамилия его больше ни при чём. Алукард, прости уж, так или иначе уничтожен, хоть какой-то цели мы достигли. Общее благополучие не окажется больше в зависимости от одной-единственной семьи. Хеллсинги больше ни при чём.  
— Вы так уверены, сэр Хью? Что, если однажды мальчик, за которого вы так самоотверженно заступаетесь, узнает всю правду о своей семье? Об уникальной роли, которую она играла, и о её падении? О роли, которую вы лично играли в смерти его отца? Вы ведь получили мой подарок?  
Получил так получил. С «Хеллсингом» по ходу сражения связь была утрачена. Разведка ожидала обнаружить в поместье разгром; быть может, столкнуться с укрепившимися здесь остатками нежити из «Миллениума» и тогда дать сигнал нанести термоядерный удар и по «Хеллсингу» тоже. Чего не ожидали, так обнаружить, что вырезаны до единого не только живые защитники «Хеллсинга», но и немёртвые захватчики. Работа Алукарда, естественно было бы предположить; Айлендз не особо удивился бы, если бы высвобожденный в полной степени Алукард сумел одновременно и вести бои в Лондоне, и пройтись по поместью ураганом, истребляя вооружённых до зубов тренированных солдат-вампиров как назойливых насекомых. Но о подлинной личности последнего хеллсинговского карателя Айлендз догадался не по характерной манере убийства, а по оставленному нетронутым одному-единственному упырю с кровавой припиской на ближайшей стене: «Сэру Хью Айлендзу в руки лично».  
О находке Айлендзу доложили оперативно, и он явился незамедлительно, невзирая на все сложности и риски пребывания в зоне, затронутой радиационным заражением, — и невзирая на риск, что адресованное лично ему послание могло оказаться не просто извращённой шуткой, но и ловушкой. Несколько минут Айлендз разглядывал метавшегося на привязи упыря, при жизни бывшего Ричардом Хеллсингом. Сжав зубы, он заставил себя признать, что многолетний противник в последнем сражении всё-таки исполнил свой долг, какими бы эпитетами его ни награждал. Коротко и молча почтив его память, Айлендз велел охране отойти в сторону и выпустил всю обойму казённого пистолета в голову и грудь ходячего трупа. Ничего особенного при этом Айлендз не испытал.  
— Мне недолго осталось. Дай Бог, мальчик узнает обо всём, когда меня уже не станет. И будет достаточно зрел, чтобы рассудить нас: меня, упокоившего его отца, и отца, который пытался упокоить его самого.  
— Возможно. Возможно вы и правы, сэр Хью.  
Уолтер выпрямился, всмотрелся в ту сторону, где Айлендза поджидала охрана и мальчик, за жизнь которого Айлендз отчаянно торговался, не имея ничего, чтобы предложить взамен. Уолтер вдруг повернулся спиной и, удаляясь уже, вместо прощания с асимметричной улыбкой бросил через плечо:  
— Возможно, это будет даже интересно.  
Пытаться выстрелить ему в спину было, конечно же, делом безнадёжным и, по честному признанию Уолтера, самоубийственным. К тому же, в одном Уолтер был прав. Дуэли один на один не были сильной стороной Хью Айлендза.  
— Всё хорошо, сэр Хью? — обеспокоенно уточнил в палатке начальник охраны, пока с Айлендза снимали комбинезон и проводили минимальные обеззараживающие процедуры. Рыжий одноглазый француз же, которого прислали сопровождать кортеж, только фыркнул. Воображает себя знатоком нелегальных операций, невесть чего уже надумал наверняка про случайное рандеву Айлендза. Всё забывал Айлендз поинтересоваться у Уолша, как долго тот собирается держать при себе оставшихся в живых наёмников, с которыми спелся во время сражения. А вспоминая, всякий раз спохватывался, что не его это, в сущности, уже забота.  
Заждавшийся в автомобиле Брэм отложил в сторону электронную игру, чувствуя некоторое неодобрение опекуна к этому занятию («геймбой», надо же! Прямо от «геймбоя» до «Плейбоя», никто ещё не додумался до такой рекламы, нет?), и уставился в окно, теребя бинт перевязи. Взгляд его не задержался на развалинах родного дома, когда кортеж развернулся и те мелькнули за окном в последний раз. Дети все: и Брэм, и младшие отпрыски Гая — пребывали в потрясении и растерянности. Одни только что лишились отца, другой — обоих родителей, и сам едва не был застрелен собственным потерявшим рассудок отцом вдобавок. Эвакуированные в чужое, незнакомое поместье, они сбились в свою маленькую детскую стаю, более тихую, чем следовало бы ожидать. Казалось, вели их не столько общность интересов, и тем более не на роду написанная склонность юных Хеллсингов и Айлендзов находить общий язык, сколько общее противопоставление окружению встревоженных, озабоченных взрослых, которые перевернули вдруг их беззаботный детский мир вверх тормашками.  
Не такого, конечно, совместного покоя на старость лет заслуживала Розамунда, в окружении внуков, на одного больше, чем положено...  
— А что это был за дядь... джентльмен?  
Айлендз неохотно позволил выдернуть себя из размышлений. Брэм был молчалив и замкнут с того самого дня, когда оказался под опекой Айлендза. Вернее, с той самой ночи, когда его доставили из больницы на базу в Девонпорте, где он благополучно проспал в комнате отдыха и сражение за Лондон, и термоядерную кульминацию битвы, так и не дождавшись, когда привезут для примирения с ним его отца.  
Дряхлому опекуну он подчинялся не по-хеллсинговски вяло, поправлял свои манеры и вульгарную порой лексику с раздражающей покорностью. Казалось, трагедия состарила мальчика до срока, ничто уже не было способно удивить его, вызвать интерес, радость, возмущение, слёзы, хоть какую-нибудь живую реакцию. И вот тебе на... Лучше бы, конечно, чем-нибудь другим поинтересовался. Сейчас правильным ответом было: «Так, просто один чудак, который живёт на отшибе и не слышал, что случилось». Наплевать на проклятую фамильную интуицию, которая слишком ясно дала о себе знать. Мальчик и так прошёл через ад. Айлендз не лукавил, говоря, что он заслужил, его злосчастная семья заслужила остаться в стороне...  
— Сэр Хью, кто это был?  
Абрахам Ричард Хеллсинг второй цепко смотрел на Айлендза ясными голубыми глазами.  
«Возможно, это будет даже интересно».  
Ох, кому Айлендз лгал? Мальчик уже не оставался в стороне. По меньшей мере, пока нарезало вокруг него круги чудовище, само обрекшее себя на нескончаемое существование без какой-либо другой цели и интереса.  
— Всякое чудовище, — приступил Айлендз к рассказу, приковывая заворожённое внимание мальчика, — рано или поздно принимается искать противника себе под стать, познаёт жажду положить конец своему проклятому существованию...  
От кого он слышал эту пафосную тираду? От Артура? Разумеется, от Артура. От кого же ещё?


	12. Эпилог

_Жизнь - ускользающая тень, фигляр,  
Который час кривляется на сцене  
И навсегда смолкает; это - повесть,  
Рассказанная дураком, где много  
И шума и страстей, но смысла нет._

Он не просто спускался в подвал, он нисходил в глубины мира. Каждая оставленная шагом выше ступенька прощалась с покинувшей её ногой навсегда, а бледный страх вспархивал к горлу и колотился перепуганной птицей, цепкими пальцами хватал за ухо. Дикки, мать твою, кому сказал: без меня ниже первого уровня — ни шагу...   
Но надо было спешить к истоку, к основанию, к тектонической плите организации «Хеллсинг». Туда, где фиолетовые тени на стенах шепчут: «Не оглядывайся», где в трескучем мерцании старых ламп, как на киноплёнке, бесконечно проигрываются прежние дни — вот в библиотеке за низким столиком опять до хрипоты спорит со своим неизменным приятелем Артур, не уделяя Ричарда ни взглядом. Лишь мальчишка в лакейском жилете провожает Ричарда глумливой улыбочкой, но сейчас не время разбираться с ним — Ричарда затягивает круговерть охоты за собственной племянницей, как за опасной тварью.  
Ричард настигает её за незапертой дверью пустого каземата, за дверью, которую запечатывали не бесполезные замки и засовы, а почти стёршиеся, осыпавшиеся знаки, выведенные когда-то по металлу не краской, судя по всему. Он стреляет, но, проклятие, рука вздрагивает, Ричард позорнейше промахивается на расстоянии, где невозможно промахнуться. Вместо сердца пуля лишь задевает плечо девчонки. Крик боли прокатывается по помещению, словно падая в глубокий колодец, и брызги крови неестественно фосфорецирующе-алого оттенка оседают на шипастых перепутанных ветвях, больше похожих на моток древесной колючей проволоки, с шипением те обламываются и на глазах ссыхаются в труху. Нет же, что за чушь, какие ещё ветви и кусты в глухом каменном подземелье? Но за спиной девчонки уже поднимается оно, составленное будто из кусков арматуры со свисающей лохмотьями изоляцией и с горящими глазами Терминатора. Чудовище явилось на помощь девочке, прошедшей через подлинную преисподнюю, изнанку своего личного мира, и получившей в награду мощь, равной которой нет в Соединённом королевстве.  
Ричард выстрелил бы, но не чувствует руки, которая будто растворяется в кружащейся фиолетовой воронке, пространство сворачивается и дико хохочет, калейдоскопом мелькают лица Брэма, Джулии, надвигающейся армии упырей в униформе «Хеллсинга». И лишь в эпицентре всё оглушающе закручивающейся бури неподвижно глядят на него ясные голубые глаза девчонки и чёрная дыра дула.  
«Давай», — не успевает сказать Ричард, прежде чем выстрел разбивает реальность вдребезги, шум и страсти рассыпаются разноцветными бусинами.


End file.
